The New Mekakushi Dan
by akaoisora
Summary: Naisha (OC) dan Noel (OC) adalah Mekakushi Dan #10 dan #11 dari Indonesia dan 2 abad lalu (2014). Bagaimana jadinya dengan pertemuan mereka bersama Mekakushi Dan 2 abad ke depan (2200) di Jepang? dan bagaimana jadinya jika ada route lain terjadi karena mereka? route pertama : manga route kedua : anime
1. Proloque

_**This is a story about Mekakushi Dan 10th and 11th.**_

* * *

**Mekakushi Dan 10th**

Nama : Naisha

_Gender_ : perempuan

Spesies : manusia

Tinggi : 163 cm

Umur : 14 tahun

Kemampuan : **_Moving Eyes_**, bisa berpindah tempat dan memindahkan seseorang jika menatap matanya. Dan sebenarnya, dia juga bisa berpindah waktu walau hanya bisa digunakan sekali sehari. Kekurangan kekuatan ini, dia tidak bisa memindahkan benda, melainkan hanya mahkluk hidup saja.

Penampilan : memakai_ hoodie_ putih yang diikat di pinggang, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang di dobel kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, celana yang selutut, dan sepatu _boots_ serta kaos kaki. Rambutnya hitam, lurus dan di segi yang panjangnya dari bahu sampai ke lengan atas. Warna matanya coklat / merah (kalau lagi mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya). Memiliki sedikit kantong mata karena kekurangan tidur.

Sifat : agak tidak jelas, kadang sedikit iseng, sering tersenyum dan ceria saat ada orang lain padahal tidak suka tersenyum. Namun keceriaannya itu merupakan sifat aslinya. Dia pintar _(walau IQ nya gak setinggi Shintaro)_ dan kadang serius. Dia juga lebih memikirkan orang lain dan takut menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dia juga tidak pernah menangis dan selalu menahan kesedihan di dalam dirinya.

Latar belakang : dia berasal dari sekitar 2 abad yang lalu bersama Noel. Keluarganya sangat kaya, bahkan di rumahnya juga ada lift. Dia lahir di Indonesia. Di Mekakushi Dan, dia akrab dengan Kido dan Shintaro. Dia suka mengisengi Kido sehingga dia dibilang agak mirip dengan Kano oleh Kido. Sebenarnya dia juga otaku, sehingga dia tahu tentang **_Kagerou Project_** serta beberapa teorinya, tapi tidak mau memberitahukannya kepada anggota lainnya karena suatu alasan.

* * *

**_Mekakushi Dan Number 11th_**

Nama : Noel

_Gender_ : laki-laki

Spesies : manusia

Tinggi : 156 cm

Umur : 14 tahun

Kemampuan : **_Informing Eyes_**, saat menatap mata seseorang, dia akan langsung mengetahui semua tentang orang itu, tapi bisa juga kalau mau mengetahui beberapa saja _(maaf kalau mirip Seto)_. Bedanya dengan Seto, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi hanya bisa mengetahui informasi saja dari orang yang ia tatap.

Penampilan : memakai pakaian formal _(butler)_ karena suatu alasan tertentu. Rambutnya hitam dan sedikit ikal serta poninya panjang. Warna matanya coklat / merah _(kalau lagi mengaktifkan matanya)_

Sifat : polos _(gak sepolos Haruka)_ dan baik. Tapi, sebenarnya dia hanya selalu memikirkan Naisha. Menurutnya, Naisha selalu paling utama daripada yang lainnya, sifatnya akan berubah kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naisha.

Latar belakang : Noel adalah teman semasa kecil Naisha, tapi dia berhutang budi pada Naisha sehingga berjanji akan selalu melindungi Naisha. Dia tinggal serumah dengan Naisha karena dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Dia berasal dari 2 abad lalu sama dengan Naisha. Di Mekakushi Dan, dia akrab dengan Marry karena sifat kecerobohan mereka yang hampir mirip. Tapi, Noel tidak terlalu ceroboh, hanya kadang-kadang.

* * *

_Nah, ini adalah cerita masa lalu Naisha dan Noel._

* * *

**PROLOQUE**

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Saat ini, aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku berada di keluarga yang sangat kaya, dan juga memiliki banyak pembantu. Rumahku yang kutinggali ini sangat besar dan terdiri dari 7 lantai, bahkan sampai ada lift, kolam renang, dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya... Benar-benar mirip hotel 'kan? Mungkin aku harus menyewakan beberapa kamar pada orang-orang, hehe. Ayahku sangat menyayangiku dan kakak laki-lakiku. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak melahirkanku, jadi aku tidak mengenal wajahnya.

Aku masih sangat polos karena masih kecil, sehingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahku bersama salah satu pembantuku. Lalu, aku melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk di tanah sambil memeluk kakinya dengan menaruh wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Sehingga, wajahnya tidak terlihat olehku.

Aku bertanya kepada pembantuku, "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Pembantuku mengikuti arah telunjukku mengarah, menuju anak lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya anak yang tidak punya orangtua atau rumah… Ini sudah sore, ayo kembali ke rumah," ucap pembantuku sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

Namun, kedua mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari anak lelaki itu. Aku memerhatikan anak itu. Dia terluka, dan terlihat sangat sedih. Bahkan, aku seperti bisa mendengar sesuatu walau hanya dengan melihatnya... Dia seperti berteriak di dalam hatinya, meminta tolong namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Aku mengabaikan kata-kata pembantuku dan berlari ke arah anak itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa anak itu menarik perhatian ku... Mungkin seperti yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya karena dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Aku berdiri di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendongak dan menyadari kalau aku sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau terlihat sedih… Kenapa?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Dia tertunduk sebentar, melihat kedua kakinya yang masih ia peluk dengan erat.

"… Aku dibuang orangtuaku kemarin," ucap anak itu setelah terdiam sejenak.

Sekilas beberapa saat, mendengar ucapan dia, waktu terasa berhenti. _'Dia pasti merasa sangat sedih ya... Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Ah! Aku punya ide!'_

Aku mencoba kembali tersenyum pada dia setelah mendapatkan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut aku?", ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku di depannya. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihatku, matanya terbelalak karena tercengang mendengar perkataanku. Aku tidak bercanda... Aku serius. Aku ingin menolong orang ini... Tanpa memedulikan reaksinya sekarang ini, aku menggenggam erat tangannya, lalu mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Tu—"

Aku berlari sambil terus menarik tangannya yang kira-kira berukuran sama seperti tanganku. Kami berlari bersama, melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah sangat kukenal. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan rumahku. Bertepatan saat kami tiba di depan rumahku, pembantuku berhasil menyusulku karena kami aku berlari terlalu cepat, sedangkan ia sudah sedikit tua.

Saat aku mau membuka pintu rumahku itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki jauh di belakang kami. Ternyata, suara langkah kaki itu berasal dari ayah yang telah kembali dari pekerjaannya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari anak itu, lalu segera memeluk ayah untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ayahku tersenyum melihatku, lalu menyadari anak lelaki itu yang telah kutarik sampai ke sini.

"Siapa dia?", tanya ayahku sembari menatap kembali wajahku.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku menemukan di di taman. Dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Boleh kan dia tinggal disini, Ayah?"

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, ayah terlihat seperti memikirkan perkataanku dengan serius.

_'Tapi, aku yakin ayah pasti memperbolehkannya, karena ayah itu orang yang baik. Bahkan, orang-orang juga menyukai dia walau dia itu sangat kaya. Ayah juga memiliki banyak teman dan teman-temannya sering mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ayah itu tidak sombong dan tidak pelit walaupun ia sangat kaya.'_

Sambil berpikir seperti itu, ayah mendekati dia.

"Apa kau temannya anakku? Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya kembali pada anak itu.

"U-Umm… Sebenarnya aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi, lalu dia langsung menarik tanganku… Maaf, aku gak bisa menceritakannya…", balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil walau sebenarnya wajahnya terlihat agak sedih.

Ayahku juga sepertinya menyadari hal itu, lalu ayah berkata padanya, "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini"

"E-Eh?!", teriaknya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Karena anakku yang bilang begitu, lagipula lebih banyak orang lebih baik di rumah ini," ucap ayahku kembali melanjutkan.

Kemudian, ayah membuka pintu rumah dan menyuruh kita masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Dia yang masih belum terlalu memahami apa yang terjadi, terlihat kebingungan. Aku pun memegang tangannya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada kedua jari kelingkingnya. Ia bereaksi, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Sekarang kita adalah teman! Oh iya, namamu siapa?", seruku sambil tersenyum.

"… Noel."

"Noel, ya? Salam kenal!", seruku kembali.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, aku, kakak laki-laki ku, dan Noel selalu bermain bersama-sama dengan gembira seperti layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Kehidupan kami sangat menyenangkan. Noel pun mulai membuka dirinya kepada kami. Tapi... hal-hal menyenangkan tidak akan berlangsung lama, bukan?

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kakakku meninggal sendirian karena kecelakaan saat menolongku dan Noel dari penculikan _(karena kami keluarga kaya)_, pada tanggal 15 Agustus, di umurnya yang ke-13. Waktu itu, aku berumur 10 tahun.

Di hari pemakamannya, ayah sangat sedih, Noel menangis, dan aku cuma bisa memandang foto kakakku dengan berbagai bunga mengelilinginya. Karena tubuh kakak dikatakan menghilang, kami menggantinya dengan foto… Kehilangan ini pun sebenarnya dicurigai oleh polisi, namun kakak tidak kembali dalam waktu yang sangat lama sehingga kakak sudah ditetapkan meninggal.

Semua orang yang pergi ke pemakaman itu, menatapku dan berbisik satu sama lain, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan mereka. "Kasihan ya… anak itu akan menjadi penerus perusahaan saat dewasa, padahal dia terlihat seperti gadis yang polos".

_'Itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak ingin dikasihani.'_ Aku menggigit lidahku, kesal dengan perkataan mereka.

"Hei," Noel memegang bahuku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ah, ada apa Noel?", tanyaku sembari menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Kenapa memasang wajah marah seperti itu?"

"…" Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasa khawatir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menangis," ucap Noel sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Eh?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

_'Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu?'_

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Nona!", seru Noel dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Wajahku sangat memerah karenanya. "N-Nona? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, aku membaca komikmu di kamarmu kemarin. Ceritanya tentang butler dan putri keluarga kaya. Lalu butler nya berjanji akan melindunginya. Kurasa bagus juga menirunya...", ucap Noel sambil tersenyum polos.

"Tu-Tunggu! Siapa yang memperbolehkan kamu masuk ke kamarku sembarangan!", seruku sambil menutupi mukaku dengan lengan kananku karena malu.

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Kalau begitu aku sekarang adalah pelayanmu," jelasnya sekali lagi.

Aku menepuk jidatku karena perkataannya. "Terserah deh...", jawabku sambil memutar badanku agar tidak menatap wajahnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku mulai membaik. Jangan-jangan, dia mengatakan hal seperti itu agar aku tidak sedih? Dia... orang yang baik...

* * *

1 tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 5 SD. Aku bersekolah di sekolah swasta biasa. Di kelasku, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman. Dan aku, selalu duduk menyendiri di belakang.

Saat pelajaran, guruku menyuruh kami untuk membuat kelompok drama masing-masing. Dimulailah hal-hal yang buruk terjadi...

Aku menghampiri salah satu gadis populer di kelasku. Dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Aku bertanya dengan dia sambil tersenyum,

"Apa kelompokmu masih kekurangan orang? Boleh aku masuk ke kelompokmu?"

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan sinis, lalu ia tertawa dengan sangat tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut. Setelah tertawa, dia berkata,

"Maaf yaah~ Gak ada tempat untuk cewek penyendiri dan gak punya teman sepertimu. Soalnya membosankan kalau bersama tipe orang kayak kamu, hehe!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berbincang dengan teman-temannya lagi.

Aku terdiam melihat mereka.

Aku muak dengan semua ini.

Mengapa semua orang memandangku kasian?

Mengapa aku membosankan?

Mengapa aku harus selalu tersenyum padahal rasanya sakit?

Apa salahnya menjadi orang yang sedikit diam?

Aku benci ini semua.

"kan..."

Perempuan itu mendengar suaraku, lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," katanya sambil mendekatkan telinganya padaku.

"**MEMANGNYA APA YANG SALAH KALAU AKU MEMBOSANKAN****!?**"

**_*BRAK!*_**

Aku mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"Apa-apaan sih! Begitu saja marah!", teriaknya dengan kesal sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Bodoh!", teriakku membalasnya.

"Untuk apa aku mengerti perasaanmu! Sakit tau!"

Aku pun mulai menggigit lidahku dengan rasa marahku yang semakin meluap, "Cewek sombong sepertimu..."

"Apa? Beraninya..."

Setelah pertengkaran mulut itu, kami berkelahi. Semua murid di kelas pun panik melihatnya. Lalu, ada seorang murid yang memanggil guru. Guru yang dipanggil pun datang dan melerai kita. Ia pun menggandeng tangan kami dan menatap kami dengan serius.

"Ikut ibu ke kantor guru."

Kami menurutinya dan mengikuti guru itu ke kantor guru, lalu kami ditegur disana.

Saat ditegur itu, bukannya aku malah mendengarkan tegurannya, tapi aku mulai menyesal karena merasa keterlaluan saat berkelahi dengannya. _'Aku akan minta maaf besok.'_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk daripada kemarin. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, ember yang berisi air ditumpahkan dari langit-langit ke atasku sehingga seragamku basah semua. Saat itu, seorang gadis bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum sinis melihatku.

"Aku dengar kau suka baca komik ya? Aku membaca komik tentang _bully_ dan aku mengikuti caranya~ Lalu aku coba saja ke kamu."

Aku terdiam. Padahal kemarin aku cuma bertengkar dengannya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sangat marah?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Teman-teman sekelasku hanya melihatku dan berbisik-bisik. Mereka melihatku dengan pandangan kasian.

"Hm. Gak ada reaksi ya... Gadis yang gak menarik. Aku akan memikirkan hal yang lain nanti."

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, aku bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menumpahkan air dari atas ke arahku? Kita kan cuma berkelahi kemarin..."

Dia menatapku lalu menggenggam erat kerah seragamku.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Ada hal lain selain pertengkaran kita kemarin!"

Dia melepaskan genggamannya itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sementara itu, aku hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. _'Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?'_

* * *

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan menaruh buku pelajaran di atas mejanya. Lalu kedua matanya langsung tertuju padaku.

"Kenapa seragammu basah?", tanyanya.

"Ah, Umm... Ini... Tadi botol minumku tumpah kena bajuku. Hehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum terpaksa dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini.

Guru menghela nafasnya dan menunjuk pintu kelas dengan jarinya,

"Pinjamlah seragam di ruang guru."

"Ba-baik," jawabku, lalu berdiri dan pergi ke ruang guru.

* * *

Sejak itu, setiap hari di sekolah, aku selalu di_ bully_ oleh dia. Banyak cara yang ia lakukan, seperti ditumpahkan ember seperti yang tadi, dikunci dari luar toilet, sepatu disembunyikan, dll.

Makin hari _bully_ yang dia lakukan semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena itu, aku selalu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan luka-luka dan basah. Semua orang di rumahku sangat khawatir melihatku dan bertanya-tanya kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya tersenyum.

Bukan berarti aku membiarkan diriku di _bully_ karena aku _masochist_. Tapi... dia entah kenapa sangat kejam padaku. Semua orang yang mendekatiku saat di sekolah atau dimanapun dia melihatnya, keesokan harinya pasti terluka dan ketakutan saat melihatku maupun dia. Karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman. Kehidupanku sudah hancur.

Tentu saja aku juga tidak memberitahunya kepada Noel karena dia satu-satunya sahabatku... Aku tidak ingin dia terluka sedikitpun. Setidaknya, aku ingin melindunginya walau aku lemah. Karena aku sangat menyayangi Noel... Oleh karena itu, aku pasti akan melindunginya.

_'Aku berharap aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu yang menyenangkan bersama Noel dan kakak. Atau berpindah ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini...'_, pikirku sembari menatap jendela kelasku.

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Sangat aneh. Saat pulang dari sekolah, dia selalu terluka dan basah. Namun saat aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dia selalu berkata, "Aku cuma terjatuh kok! Sekarang kan musim hujan. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Jelas itu tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh berkali-kali setiap hari dengan keadaan yang sama.

Aku telah berjanji akan melindunginya. Karena itu, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekarang dia sudah kelas SMP 3. Mungkin ada yang terjadi padanya di sekolah?

_'Ah, aku ada ide.'_

Keesokan harinya, tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di rumahku-terutama Naisha, aku berhasil masuk ke sekolahnya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Banyak sekali orang disini… Aku tidak tahu seperti apa itu sekolah karena aku tidak pernah ke sekolah sebelumnya.

Sambil berpikir seperti itu, aku berjalan ke lantai 2 sekolah itu. Semua murid disana melihatku dengan kebingungan. Mungkin karena aku memakai baju bebas? Tadi aku juga berhasil masuk dengan alasan mengantarkan bekal yang ketinggalan. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau ditatap seperti ini.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"?!" Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku menengok ke belakang, melihat nona yang sedang membawa tas nya di tangan.

Aku mulai meneguk ludahku. _'Gawat... Aku harus cari alasan yang bagus...'_

"A-Aku hanya membawakan bekalmu yang ketinggalan kok, hehe…", ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bohong. Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil. Pulanglah." Setelah mengatakannya, dia masuk ke dalam kelas 9B, sepertinya itu adalah kelasnya. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah walau nona bilang begitu!

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, aku menunggu di luar kelas sampai istirahat pertama.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Beberapa murid keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Tapi Naisha tidak keluar dari kelasnya.

_'Mungkin Naisha tidak suka keluar kelas?'_

Penasaran, aku mengintip dari luar jendela kelas itu. Aku pun melihat beberapa perempuan yang mengelilingi nona. Aku tidak dapat mendengar suaranya. Tapi perempuan-perempuan itu seperti menyiksa dia.

Melihatnya, aku membelalakkan mataku. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan bekal yang kubawa untuk Naisha dan berlari masuk ke kelas itu. Aku menggenggam erat lengan salah satu gadis itu agar berhenti menyakiti nona. Saat gadis itu melihatku, gadis itu segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dengan kasar dan berteriak, "Kau siapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ikut campur?!"

Aku memandangnya tajam beberapa saat. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun aku berbalik menoleh ke arah nona.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil memegang tangan Naisha.

"I...Iya...", jawabnya sambil melihatku dengan agak bingung.

"Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku!", teriak gadis itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berteriak dengan sangat marah. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang menyakiti Naisha seperti ini...

"Aku ikut campur karena aku adalah temannya! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Mereka tercengang melihatku yang terlihat sangat marah. Mereka pun berbalik dari kami, "Ini bukan urusanmu." Lalu mereka berjalan menjauh dari kami.

Setelah memperhatikan mereka yang telah pergi, aku kembali melihat ke arah nona, dengan cemas bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia melihatku. Terlihat wajahnya seolah-olah sedih. Lalu dia berbisik kepadaku, "Maaf, tolong jangan berbicara denganku saat di luar rumah. Ini masih jam istirahat, aku akan memberitahumu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Setelah mendengarnya, aku mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Lalu kembali ke rumah untuk menunggu jawabannya.

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Kenapa dia datang kesini? Uh… karena aku mengatakan itu, aku harus memberitahu dia sepulang sekolah nanti tentang segala hal yang terjadi. Apa yang harus kubicarakan? Jujur mengatakan '**aku di_bully_?**' atau berbohong mengatakan '**tadi mereka cuma marah karena blablablah**'? Noel itu suka khawatir... Nanti dia malah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kuduga...

_'Aaargh! Aku bingung!'_

"Hei."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, lalu aku menoleh ke suara yang memanggilku. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah beberapa teman baruku di SMP ini, kami berteman secara diam-diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan saat istirahat pertama tadi? Ah iya, boleh kami main ke rumahmu?"

"Eh? Main ke rumahku?", tanyaku balik sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Iya, ada tugas inggris kan? Sepertinya rumahmu paling dekat dengan sekolah."

Aku memikirkannya dengan menaruh tanganku di bawah dagu. Tapi mungkin menyenangkan juga, karena belum pernah aku punya teman saat SD apalagi ada yang main ke rumahku. Aku pun mengangguk dan menyetujuinya.

Sesampai di rumah, aku disambut oleh banyak pembantuku seperti biasa. Tapi, teman-temanku tercengang tampak tercengang melihatnya.

"Hei, ada berapa pembantumu…?", tanya salah satu temanku.

"Hm? Sekitar 20 pembantu mungkin?"

Setelah mendengarnya, teman-temanku terkrjut, tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul lah Noel.

"Nona! Kau membawa teman-temanmu?", serunya dengan senang.

"Iya, antar mereka ke kamarku ya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, kalian, ikutlah denganku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada teman-temanku.

Teman-temanku mengikuti Noel yang pergi berjalan ke _lift_ karena kamarku ada di lantai 3. Sepertinya teman-temanku masih tercengang. Setelah mereka pergi, aku mengganti bajuku dan segera ke kamarku. Saat aku tepat berada di depan pintu kamarku, aku mendengar suara teman-temanku yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Menurutmu dia itu kasihan gak?"

"Iya, tiap hari dia di_bully_. Kita sebenarnya menjadi temannya karena dia di_bully_, kan? Awalnya kita gak terlalu niat menjadi temannya karena membosankan."

Mendengarnya, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, kemudian berlari menjauh dari kamar itu. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Semua orang hanya mengasihaniku... Memangnya aku terlalu menyedihkan!?

Aku terus berlari hingga meninggalkan rumahku tanpa kusadari.

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Aku melihat Naisha berlari tiba-tiba dari depan kamarnya saat aku berpapasan dengannya. Ada apa dengan dia? Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada temannya...

Aku memasuki kamarnya dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

"Ada apa dengan nona? Dia tadi berlari keluar."

Mereka terkejut mendengarku lalu berbisik-bisik dengan panik. Merasa ada yang aneh, aku bertanya sekali lagi pada mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Sepertinya dia mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi…"

Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka maksud, aku berkata dengan serius, "Tolong jelaskan."

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Aku terus berlari. Tidak tahu kemana tujuanku sekarang. Aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif, yang meluap pada diriku, terutama perkataan mereka tadi. Ternyata mereka... hanya kasihan padaku...

_'Aku benci dikasihani!'_

Setelah tersadar dari pikiran itu semua, aku melihat sekelilingku. Hari sudah malam dan sangat gelap, bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa melihat jelas sekitarku. Aku pun mulai ketakutan karena takut akan kegelapan.

"Ge-Gelap sekali. Dimana ini?"

_'... Tidak terdengar suara apapun.'_

Tubuhku mulai gemetar dan ketakutan. Wajahku juga mulai pucat dan berkeringat. Benar-benar tidak ada siapapun disini...

Di tengah kegelapan itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada orang yang mengikutiku dari belakang...? Namun, aku terus berjalan dengan ketakutan. Entah takut karena kegelapan maupun ada orang yang mengikutiku. Aku merasa orang itu terus mengikutiku dari belakang. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah merasa tidak diikuti lagi. Aku menghela nafas. Namun, tiba-tiba, seseorang menyergapku dari belakang. Aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat orang itu menutupi mulut dan hidungku dengan saputangan.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku merasa hari sudah pagi karena ada suara ayam berkokok. Aku mulai sepenuhnya sadar dan melihat sekelilingku. Tempat ini sangat kecil. Tidak ada jendela, hanyalah tempat kosong, yang hanya ada sebuah lemari berwarna coklat.

_'Mungkin ini gudang?'_

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Aku tercengang. Terlihat seorang gadis yang berbicara adalah gadis yang membullyku setiap hari di sekolah.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?", tanyaku yang mulai mengerutkan dahiku._ 'Sepertinya dia merencanakan hal yang aneh...?'_

"Bisa dibilang aku menculikmu," balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_'Eh?'_

"Jadi orang yang kemarin itu…", gumamku sambil menaruh telunjukku di daguku.

"Iya, itu aku."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat dia, lalu bertanya dengan keringatku yang mengalir dari pelipisku, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Dia tersenyum menyeringai dan berkata, "Mengurungmu seharian tanpa makan dan minum. Jadi kau akan menderita~"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Apa orang ini benar-benar serius?

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

"Eh! Tunggu!", teriakku berlari ke arah pintu tersebut.

Namun, terlambat. Aku mendengar suara pintu terkunci dari luar.

Aku pun berusaha menggebrak pintu itu, namun tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

_'Sial...'_

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Sebenarnya, nona ada dimana? Sampai sekarang pun, dia belum pulang... Padahal dari kemarin aku sudah seharian mencarinya.

Teman-temannya juga sudah menjelaskan apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin dan memintaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Naisha. Aku mengerti perasaan Naisha... Dia memang paling tidak suka dikasihani. Tapi aku khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Aku harus mencari dia sampai ketemu... Walau berhari-hari ataupun berminggu-minggu sekalipun.

Aku menghela nafas. _'Andaikan aku bisa mengetahui semua informasi di dunia ini, aku bisa menemukan nona... Dan Naisha tidak akan menderita karena dibully... Seharusnya, aku tahu hal itu lebih awal.'_

Aku tersenyum sedih pada diriku sendiri. "Aku sungguh bodoh."

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Seminggu telah berlalu, sekarang adalah tanggal 15 Agustus jika aku lihat di HPku-karena aku selalu memeriksa tanggal dan jam di HPku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menelpon keluargaku karena disini tidak ada sinyal... Aku juga sudah merasa sangat haus dan kelaparan. Dia benar-benar ingin membuatku menderita... dengan cara yang seperti ini. Walau aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar darisini, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa mungkin dia menyiapkan tempat ini khusus untukku? ...Aku merasa beruntung karena aku masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Gadis itu kembali datang. Dia memang selalu memeriksaku 3 kali dalam sehari.

Dia pun tersenyum, "Bagaimana~?"

Aku menatap tajam wajahnya. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar sudah tidak bertenaga... Namun, aku masih berusaha berbicara dengan tenang, "….. Cepat keluarkan aku darisini."

Masih tersenyum, dia membalas, "Hehe~ Maaf ya jangan sekarang."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku lalu bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan saat itu setelah aku bertengkar denganmu!?"

Mendengarnya, ekspresi dia berubah. Wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi marah.

"Kau masih pura-pura tidak tahu?! Ayahmu menyuruh orang membunuh ibuku kan?!", teriaknya.

Eh?

"Ada bukti-buktinya! Jangan mengelak!", teriaknya sekali lagi.

Sambil berteriak, ia mulai meneteskan air matanya, sedikit menangis.

_'Ternyata... Dia menderita sama sepertiku.'_

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu…", bisikku dengan sedih pula.

Namun, gadis itu mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata itu, dan berusaha kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak ada hubungannya kamu tahu atau tidak. Ayahmu pasti sangat menyayangimu kan? Aku ingin membuat anaknya menderita lalu membunuhnya agar bisa membalaskan dendamku," ucapnya tenang.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Saat kupikirkan kembali, sejak kematian kakak, ayah mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dia terlihat tidak memedulikan aku dan Noel lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah bekerja sampai larut malam. Mungkin ini akibat dari ketertekanan ayah karena kematian ibuku dan juga kakakku... Padahal, dahulu ayah adalah orang yang baik. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah, menjadi orang yang tak kukenal. Tapi apa alasan ayah membunuh ibu dia?

Aah... Ini memang salahku... Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku... Lalu kakak meninggal karena ada seseorang yang mau menculikku dan Noel, lalu kakak tertabrak mobil.

Kalau ini membuat dia dan semua orang lebih baik... Maka aku...

"Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku... Aku tahu kau menyimpan pisau di sakumu."

Dia tercengang mendengar perkataanku.

Aku berdiri dan mendekatinya, sementara ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang. Aku mengambil pisau di sakunya dengan perlahan dan memberikannya kepada dia.

"Cobalah bunuh aku," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia terlihat ketakutan melihatku yang kemungkinan ia pikir seperti seseorang yang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan orang lain yang disuruhnya untuk membunuhnya.

"A-A-Aku… Ja-Jangan main-main! Kau…!"

Saat dia berteriak seperti itu, tanpa sengaja, dia menyenggol lemari coklat di sebelahnya dengan keras sehingga lemari itu terjatuh. Aku yang menyadarinya, langsung mendekap tubuhnya untuk melindungi dia. Tubuhku sudah lemah sekarang ini karena tidak makan dan minum berhari-hari... Sepertinya kalau kejatuhan lemari seperti ini, aku akan mati…

Lemari itu pun terjatuh mengenaiku dengan keras. Tubuhku pun berlumuran darah.

_'Biasanya di saat seperti ini, orang akan kesakitan kan? Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali,'_ pikirku pada diriku sendiri dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Dia _–gadis yang membullyku–_ melihatku dengan ketakutan dan membelalakkan matanya. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di depan matanya. Meskipun begitu, aku mengerti penderitaan yang dia alami. Dia hanya melampiaskannya padaku. Dia juga hampir sama sepertiku walau sifat kami berbeda. Aku mengerti perasaannya yang kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Karena aku telah kehilangan kakak, ibuku, bahkan ayahku sudah berubah. Sebenarnya, aku dari dulu memang tidak membenci dia walau dia selalu membullyku. Aku aneh, bukan?

Yah, ada beberapa kata yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kematianku...

_'Selamat tinggal, Noel…_

_Kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti..._

_Noel, aku sangat menyayangimu, seperti keluargaku sendiri._

_Selamat tinggal...'_

Aku pun memejamkan mataku sembari meneteskan air mataku. Lalu, kesadaranku mulai benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Aku kembali ke rumah dan membuka pintu. Di depanku ada ayah yang seperti menunggu diriku.

"Ada apa, Ayah?", tanyaku.

Ayah melihatku dengan berwajah sedih, seakan-akan hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Noel, ada berita buruk."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Ayah melanjutkan, "Naisha dan seorang gadis meninggal di sebuah gudang... tapi katanya, mayat mereka hilang..."

Saat mendengar perkataan ayah itu, semua indraku sesaat serasa tidak berfungsi. Tatapan mataku dan kepalaku terasa kosong. Semuanya, semuanya berubah menjadi warna hitam. Rasanya air mata akan menetes dari mataku, tapi aku menahannya karena aku sudah berjanji pada dia kalau aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

Aku tau ini bukan saatnya aku menangis.

Aku berusaha membuka mulutku dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan 2 kata.

"Ti...dak mungkin..."

Ayah mengelus kepalaku. "Maafkan aku, ini salah ayah..."

Aku mendongak dan bertanya dengan heran, "A-Apa maksudnya...?"

Ayah berhenti mengelusku saat aku bertanya, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "... Sebenarnya ada orang yang membenci ayah. Sifat ayah berubah sejak hari kematian kakak Naisha. Tanpa sadar, ayah memecat orang itu karena _stress_. Ayah sebenarnya tahu keadaan keluarganya. Dia miskin, istri serta anaknya sakit parah. Karena itu, dia memohon kepada ayah. Tapi waktu itu ayah tetap tidak peduli dan mengusirnya secara kejam. Sejak saat itu, ia dendam pada ayah dan membunuh ibu dari salah satu teman sekelas Naisha dan memberi bukti palsu kalau ayah yang membunuhnya kepada anak dari orang yang dibunuh itu. Sehingga dia dendam pada ayah dan berusaha membuat Naisha menderita... Ayah juga baru mengetahuinya dari polisi..."

Aku yang mendengarnya, terkejut. Aku tidak tahu selama ini ada hal seperti itu... Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Sekali lagi, aku berpikir,_ 'Andaikan aku bisa mengetahui semua informasi yang ada, aku pasti sudah bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat...'_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba ayah mengambil sebuah gunting. Aku yang melihatnya, mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh ayah.

Aku segera berteriak dengan membelalakkan mataku. "A-Ayah! Apa yang ayah mau lakukan?"

Ayah menjawab, "Ayah ingin menembus kesalahan ayah. Ayah juga harus mati karena ayah yang telah membuat Naisha mati..."

Setelah itu, ayah segera menusuk dadanya. Namun, aku segera menghentikannya. Aku pun terkena gunting itu, dan tepat tertusuk di bagian kepalaku.

Warna merah darah mengalir dari kepalaku. Sekilas, aku melihat ayah yang terkejut melihatku. Rasanya aneh. Aku akan mati di hari yang sama dengan nona. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya di dunia sana. Maaf aku membuatmu sedih, ayah. Tapi aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Aku hidup bersama nona dan selalu ingin melihat senyuman nona saat masih kecil dulu. Senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat dan tulus. Namun, semuanya sudah berubah sejak saat itu... Wajahnya menjadi suram, pucat, bahkan ada kantong mata di kedua matanya. Setiap hari dia hanya bermain komputer untuk menonton anime, membaca komik, dan bermain game, ataupun menggambar.

Tapi, saat kau tersenyum melihat hal kesukaanmu itu, aku merasa sangat senang.

Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu.

Tunggulah aku...

Aku mencintaimu, Naisha.

* * *

**_"So, you're here. Open your eyes if you want to come back to life again."_**

**_-Azami_**

* * *

_**Bonus Story**_

**Perempuan -yang membully Naisha- POV**

Apa ini yang sekarang ada di depan mataku? Aku mulai semakin menyadari situasi sekarang ini. Dia yang berlumuran darah itu, telah meninggal di depan mataku. Tapi, kenapa dia melindungiku? Aku telah membuatnya menderita selama ini. Apa dia tidak membenciku?

Saat itu, aku menyadari kalau aku telah membuat kesalahan besar. Walau ayahnya seperti itu, anaknya sungguh baik. Bahkan selama ini, dia tidak pernah membalasku. Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku merasa sangatlah bodoh.

Tiba-tiba, pintu gudang itu terbuka. Yang membukanya adalah orang yang memberitahu kalau ibuku telah dibunuh oleh ayah dia. Aku segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Di-Dia meninggal! Kumohon... Kumohon-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanku, dia menembakku dengan pistol dan setelah itu, aku mati.

* * *

**Seseorang -yang dendam dengan ayah- POV**

Aku sangat membenci dia. Orang itu telah memecatku dan mengeluarkanku secara kejam di depan banyak orang. Harga diriku hancur. Istri dan anakku yang sakit parah, tidak dapat diselamatkan dan meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku melihat segala kejadian yang terjadi pada anak dari orang itu dan anak dari orang yang kubunuh itu. Dia benar-benar sangat tidak berguna.

Saat itu, aku masuk ke gudang itu. Anak dari orang yang kubunuh itu berlari dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Di-Dia meninggal! Kumohon... Kumohon-"

Saat itu, aku mengambil pistolku dan menembaknya.

Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mati. Aku berbalik dari mayat mereka, namun aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar sekarang ini.

Aku mendengar suara mobil polisi.

* * *

**Ayah POV**

Aku melihat Noel yang mati tertusuk di depan mataku. Aku menangis melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Semua orang yang kusayangi, istriku, anak-anakku, dan Noel meninggal. Semuanya telah meninggal.

Aku mulai frustasi dan mengambil gunting yang tertusuk pada kepala Noel secara perlahan-lahan. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku mulai merasa mual.

Makin lama aku makin merasa takut.

Akhirnya, aku mengakhiri hidupku dengan menusuk diriku sendiri.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_ : Maaf kalau kurang berasa feels nya dan masih belum ada hubungannya dengan KagePro. Soalnya saya masih pemula dan ini cerita pertamaku di fanfiction. Ini adalah cerita masa lalu Mekakushi Dan number 10th dan 11th. Selanjutnya akan muncul anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya serta kekuatan matanya. Oh ya, Naisha itu cuma panggilan, bukan nama aslinya. Tolong di reviews ya!

**A/N : **_proloque_ ini baru saja kuperbaiki, karena alur kecepatan, dll. Dan juga, maaf karena terlalu banyak berganti-ganti POV... Dulu sudah terlanjut membuat banyak POV, jadinya seperti ini, hehe. Lalu, _words_ nya mencapai 5000-an... Sepertinya panjang banget ya? Tapi, sebenarnya cerita yang asli baru akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Jadi, jangan membaca sampai sini saja ya! XD


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Mekakushi Dan!

_Nah, cerita yang sebenarnya baru muncul! yang sebelumnya itu cuma cerita masa lalu. Yang ini diambil dari alur manga nya. Maaf kalau terlalu mirip dan membosankan..._

* * *

**Naisha POV**

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku. Cahaya teriknya matahari membuat mataku silau. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku mulai menyadari kalau aku duduk bersandar di pohon. Semua orang melihatku dengan bingung, bahkan ada anak laki-laki yang menunjukku sambil mengatakan, "Ma, kakak itu aneh! Dia tidur dibawah pohon di pinggir jalan!", tapi ibunya mengabaikannya. Aku sangat malu dan segera berdiri, lalu berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku berpikir sekali lagi kenapa aku ada disitu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat kalau tadi sepertinya aku sudah mati. Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup? Oh iya ini tanggal berapa ya...

Aku mengeluarkan HPku dari sakuku dan melihat tanggal bertuliskan 14 Agustus 2200. Sebentar... 2200? Apa HPku rusak ya? Aku segera melihat sekitarku lagi dan sadar kalau disini bukan negaraku, tapi negara Jepang. Untungnya aku bisa bahasa Jepang, kalau tidak, tamatlah sudah. Karena tempat ini masih asing bagiku, aku terus berjalan lurus.

Di tengah jalan, aku mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah ini mirip dengan Kagerou Project? Lagipula kemarin aku juga mati di tanggal 15 Agustus...

Tidak, Tidak mungkin. Dunia anime tidak mungkin asli. Mungkin aku barusan dilahirkan kembali ke negri yang salah?

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku melihat sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Gedung ini sebenarnya terdiri atas 2 gedung yang di antaranya terdapat jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan kedua gedung tersebut. Di atasnya terdapat taman bermain. Banyak orang yang keluar masuk dari gerbang. Apa benar ini tahun 2200?

Tunggu, ini benar-benar mirip Kagerou Project. Jangan-jangan, kalau aku masuk ke sini, tiba-tiba ada teroris... Yah tapi nantinya juga gak ada korban tembak. Sudahlah, aku masuk saja.

Aku masih kurang percaya kalau ini adalah dunia nya Kagerou Project.

Aku memasuki gedung itu. Di dalam gedung, semuanya seperti sudah berkualitas tinggi. Semuanya ditata dengan rapi. Aku tercengang melihatnya. Tapi aku tetap berjalan dan mengikuti arus orang-orang berjalan.

Aku tiba di dekat lift. Terdapat banyak lift disana. Banyak orang yang telah mengantri untuk menunggu di depannya. Aku ikut mengantri pula. Sampai akhirnya, aku masuk ke lift yang di tengah. Kami semua berdesak-desakan didalamnya. Orang-orang keluar masuk dari dalam lift.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, disini sesak. Aku dengan asal, langsung keluar dari lift mengikuti arus orang-orang berjalan lagi.

Aku melihat tulisan yang berada di dinding dekat lift tersebut. Tulisan itu bertuliskan "lantai 7".

Ah. Kalau aku baca di Light Novel Kagerou Daze, terorisnya beraksi di lantai...

Setelah aku berusaha mengingatnya kembali. Aku teringat kalau terorisnya beraksi di lantai 7.

Kemudian bertepatan saat aku mulai mengingatnya, aku mendengar suara ledakan.

Semua orang berlari untuk kabur dari tempat ini dan berteriak-teriak. Aku segera panik. Inilah akibatnya kalau aku kurang percaya bahwa sekarang ini aku ada di dunianya Kagerou Project. Aku segera berlari menuju lift. Tapi, pembatas besi tiba-tiba turun di depan lift dan pintu-pintu keluar lainnya sehingga menutupi jalan keluarnya.

9 teroris mulai bermunculan. Salah seorang teroris yang muncul tiba-tiba, berkata "Nah, ayo mulai"

* * *

Aaah... Semua orang di lantai ini berhasil ditangkap dan dikumpulkan ke satu tempat dengan cepat, bahkan aku juga tertangkap. Tanganku juga sudah diikat.

Dari dalam gedung, aku bisa mendengar suara helikopter walau hanya bisa mendengarnya sedikit.

Lalu, aku kembali menengok ke arah teroris-teroris itu. Mereka sedang berbicara dan aku berhasil mendengar pembicaraan mereka walau sedikit.

"13.00. Ini waktunya"

"Oh"

Salah satu teroris itu -yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka- mengambil sesuatu yang kemungkinan adalah HPnya yang telah dihubungkan dengan sistem penyiaran. Lalu ia mulai berbicara melalui HP itu.

"Ah. Tes, tes. Yo. Kalian bisa mendengarku? Eh- untuk polisi yang berada di luar sana, ini pasti berat untuk kalian. Aku cuma akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Sebetulnya aku punya satu tuntutan."

Orang-orang mulai ketakutan dan berbisik-bisik. Tetapi, teroris itu tidak memedulikannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dalam waktu 30 menit, aku ingin kalian menyiapkan uang 1 miliar. Bawalah uangnya ke lantai paling atas gedung ini. Kami punya seseorang yang sudah siap menerima uangnya, yang akan kau lemparkan ke kita dari helikopter. Sia-sia jika kalian memakai trik seperti memberi uang palsu atau menempatkan alat-alat pendengar. Sebaiknya kalian menyerah untuk itu... Aku tau itu sudah jelas. Jika kau datang tanpa membawa uang atau mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sandera-sandera-"

Aku gugup mendengarnya, dan sudah mengira apa yang akan dia katakan...

"Aku akan membunuh semua orang disini"

Sudah kukira dia mengatakan hal itu. Setelah itu, aku mendengar orang di sebelah kiriku berbicara.

"Ap... Tidak mungkin...! Tuntutan seperti itu tidak akan diterima..."

Dia mengatakannya dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Aku memperhatikan dia dari atas sampai bawah. Dia itu... Kisaragi Shintaro... Beneran.

Karena aku tidak tau apa yang mau kukatakan, aku hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikannya.

Setelah wajahnya menjadi pucat, dia mulai menenangkan dirinya. Lalu dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menurutku, dia memikirkan jalan keluar darisini. Dia pun terlihat mendapatkan ide, tapi dia tiba-tiba murung lagi dalam sekejap. Pfft! Benar-benar orang yang lucu.

"Tch!"

Aku kembali menengok ke arah pemimpin teroris yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Oi, sialan! Kepala siapa yang kau pukul!?"

"Eh... Tunggu... Aku tidak melakukan apapun... Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba pemimpin teroris itu menonjok perut temannya itu. Dia terus memukul temannya itu. Padahal tidak ada siapapun yang memukul kepalanya. Yah, aku tau sih kalau itu ulah Marry yang ceroboh, jadi aku tidak kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba... Jelas tidak ada yang memukulnya...", kata Shintaro yang bingung.

"Kuku... "

Aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang tertawa kecil. Aku yakin suara ini pasti dari Kano. Shintaro juga sepertinya mendengarnya. Lalu kami berdua menengok ke arahnya.

"...? Ah. Tidak. Maaf maaf. Itu hanya terlalu lucu. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, Heh" kata Kano sambil menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan menghela nafas, tapi dia tetap nyengir-nyengir.

"Lucu... Apanya yang lucu...?" Kata Shintaro dengan bingung

"Eh? Yah, alasannya banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu..." Kata Kano. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau telah menunjukkan 'mata' yang menarik tadi" lanjutnya sambil menatap Shintaro.

"Eh?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan~ Tapi gak ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya~ Perasaan yang seperti itu"

Shintaro pun kaget dan menjawabnya, "Gimana kau tau apa yang kupikirkan..."

"Nah, itu hanya perkiraanku. Tapi sebenarnya apa? Apa kau punya ide?" kata Kano sambil tetap senyum-senyum.

"...30 detik" jawabnya

"Jika aku punya waktu 30 detik... Aku bisa membuat orang-orang itu diam!"

Kano yang mendengarnya pun mulai nyengir lagi.

"Eh... Itu hebat. Yah, kau tidak terlihat seperti berbohong. Berapa kemungkinan keberhasilannya?"

Shintaro pun menggenggam tangannya erat dan menjawabnya dengan serius dan yakin.

"Maaf, tapi... 100%"

Kano terdiam sesaat, lalu dia mulai tertawa. Terdengar suara "Pfft!" dan "Ku ku ku" darinya.

Aku mulai berpikir. Mungkin kalau aku ikut dengan rencananya mereka, aku bisa mengenal mereka. Tidak hanya diam saja seperti ini. Karena kalau di manga, biasanya kalau ada orang yang ikut campur, pasti dia juga menjadi salah satu tokoh walau sampingan. Yosh! Aku harus bicara dengan mereka.

"Umm..."

Mereka menengok ke arahku. Gawat, aku harus tenang! Aku susah untuk berinteraksi. Apalagi dengan karakter anime. Tenang, tenang.

"Ka-Kalau boleh, bo-boleh gak aku ikut membantu kalian? A-Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian..."

Setelah mendengarku, Kano tertawa

"Pfft! Boleh, boleh saja~ Tapi kenapa kau gugup gitu~? Kukuku"

Wajahku memerah, lalu menjawabnya.

"Di-diam! Aku baru pertama kali ngomong dengan orang Jepang! Jadi aku gugup..." jawabku sambil memberi alasan

"Hee~ Bukan orang Jepang ya... Kamu darimana?"

"Ee..."

Saat aku mau menjawabnya, Shintaro menyela

"Hei, kita lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalian malah ngobrol"

Shintaro pun menengok ke arahku

"Yah, walau aku punya ide... Kalau gak ada kesempatan, aku gak bisa melakukannya"

"Mungkin saja ada kesempatan nanti..." jawabku.

Gawat, aku kelepasan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shintaro yang mulai heran.

"Aku pikir... Orang-orang itu akan membuat pemberitahuan lagi nanti. Saat itu, kesempatan 'pasti' akan terbuat. Lalu, nanti terserah kau~" kata Kano yang masih tersenyum

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Lagipula, aku gak bisa melepaskan ikatan ini..." jawab Shintaro yang masih heran.

Saat itu, kami mendengar ocehan pemimpin teroris itu.

"Ahh, Sialan, Aku jengkel! Oi! Akan kuumumkan sekali lagi! Hubungkan dengan siaran!"

"Ba-baik!" jawab temannya dengan tergesa-gesa

"Mereka gak sabar" kata Kano sambil tersenyum

Shintaro terlihat kaget. Mungkin dia kaget karena perkataan si Kano itu tepat. Aku sih gak kaget karena sudah tau.

"Ah-... Kalian bisa mendengarku? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengurangi waktu menjadi 10 menit. Artinya, waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi" kata pemimpin itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dasar teroris gak sabaran.

Semua orang langsung panik saat mendengarnya.

"Jika kalian mau protes karena kurang waktu, aku akan membunuh setengah orang-orang disini sekarang juga. Mengerti?"

Lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sekarang... Kami akan pergi dengan helikopter saat mendapat uangnya. Kalian jangan mengikuti kita. Helikopternya berisi bahan peledak. Jika kami melepaskannya, mungkin bahan peledak itu bisa menghancurkan jalanan. Jika aku merasakan tanda seseorang mengikuti kita, aku akan segera melepaskan bomnya"

Semua orang panik dan berbicara satu sama lain. Aku menatap Shintaro. Shintaro gemetar dan terlihat marah.

"Sialan... Mereka keterlaluan..."

Kano membalasnya dengan ekspresi biasa. "Gak apa-apa. Masih ada waktu, jadi gak apa-apa"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kano benar-benar aneh kalau dilihat beneran. Sikapnya itu loh...

Shintaro mulai marah

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang...?"

"Hei, tenanglah!" kataku untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak sambil menengok ke arah Kano "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda! Keluargaku juga bisa mati tau!"

Setelah itu semuanya hening. Shintaro juga tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia tanpa sadar berteriak.

Pemimpin teroris itu mendekati Shintaro. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Berisik sekali..."

Shintaro segera gemetar bahkan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oi, oi. Kau gemetar..."

Pemimpin teroris itu menjambak rambutnya lalu berkata

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keyakinanmu tadi!? Huh!?"

Dia mengangkat Shintaro sambil masih menjambaknya.

"Hi...!"

"Dasar lemah... Kau jarang keluar kan!?"

Shintaro masih terus gemetar.

"Aku yakin tidak ada orang yang peduli jika sampah sepertimu mati, kan? Bener gak, oi!" kata pemimpin itu sambil menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Teman-temannya tertawa.

Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku jadi makin khawatir. Aku gak boleh diam saja.

Saat aku mau membela Shintaro, Shintaro berbicara

"...lan..."

"Ah? Apa katamu? Suaramu terlalu kecil! aku gak bisa mendengarnya!" kata pemimpin teroris itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"ORANG SEPERTIMU HARUS MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA SELAMANYA SIALAN!" teriak Shintaro yang sangat marah

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Lalu mendengar suara Kano.

"Kau orang yang menarik... Sempurna"

Setelah itu, terdengar suara TV tiba-tiba jatuh. Lalu speaker-speaker berjatuhan pula. Semua orang kebingungan melihatnya. Pemimpin teroris itu melepaskan Shintaro dan menjatuhkannya.

"Oi! Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa tiba-tiba benda jatuh sendiri!?"

Ia berlari menuju TV dan speaker yang jatuh itu.

"Sialan... Seseorang mempermainkanku... Siapa disana!?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oi! Jawab aku...!"

Tiba-tiba benda-benda beserta raknya jatuh menimpa pemimpin teroris itu. Bahkan hidung teroris itu mimisan. Pfft! Itu balasannya kalau jadi orang itu reseh.

Setelah itu, Kano melepaskan ikatan Shintaro.

"Hei, Sekarang kesempatanmu. Baiklah, aku menantikan pertunjukkanmu~" kata Kano sambil tersenyum

Lalu Kano mendekatiku dan melepaskan ikatanku juga.

"Maaf yah~ Sepertinya kau tidak bisa ikut membantu"

Setelah itu, Shintaro segera berdiri dan berlari menuju komputer yang ada disana. Dia menginjak rak yang menimpa pemimpin teroris itu. Beberapa teman terorisnya sadar dan siap-siap menembaknya.

Gawat! Mereka mau menembak Shintaro!

Shintaro berhasil menghubungkan Ene ke komputer. Lalu pembatas besi terbuka.

Tanpa sadar, mataku mulai sakit dan perih. Ada apa ini? Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Aku masih bisa melihat teroris-teroris itu yang mau menembak Shintaro.

Sekilas aku lupa kalau di manganya, peluru itu hanya menyerempet saja. Aku ingin berdiri dan segera berpindah kesana.

Tapi, tanpa kusadari, tubuhku tiba-tiba berpindah ke dekat Shintaro dan berhasil mendorongnya.

Saat tiba-tiba berpindah itu, aku langsung kebingungan banget. Memangnya aku bisa teleportasi ya?

Aku kembali melihat tubuhku. Sepertinya aku tidak terkena pelurunya. Aku melihat Shintaro. Dia sudah pingsan karena ketakutan. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Momo berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang disitu dan Marry berhasil menghentikan gerakan mereka.

Polisi-polisi mulai masuk. Mereka melihat orang-orang yang berhenti gerakannya. Mereka kebingungan melihatnya.

Kano mendekatiku dan membungkuk, lalu berkata

"Kau punya 'itu' juga rupanya"

"Eh? 'Itu' apa?"

"Kau gak sadar kalau matamu sekarang warnanya merah?"

"A-Apa mak-"

Lalu aku mendengar suara Kido dan Momo

"Tujuan selesai. Mungkin"

"Kano! Gimana keadaan kakak!?"

Kano memasang wajah sedih.

"Sayang sekali..."

Lalu wajahnya terlihat kembali senyum.

"Anak ini cuma ketakutan terus pingsan"

Kido dan Momo menghampiri kami. Lalu Momo menghela nafas. Kido menatapku dan berkata

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh- Umm... Aku..."

"Hei, hei~ Kido, kau membuatnya takut~"

Kido mengelaknya, "Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

Kano menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Anak ini seperti kita"

Kido melihatku dan menatap mataku

"Matamu merah... Baiklah ikutlah dengan kami"

Aku masih bingung dan menjawab "Tu-Tunggu! Memangnya mataku merah ya? Mataku kan warnanya coklat... Lagipula aku gak pernah pakai softlens"

Kido menengok ke Momo

"Kisaragi, apa kau punya cermin?"

"Ah, iya aku punya", Momo mengambil cermin dari saku nya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku melihat mataku yang berwarna merah. Sejak kapan...? Ah! Tadi aku tiba-tiba pindah ke dekat Shintaro. Jangan-jangan yang itu?

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Sebaiknya kita harus pergi darisini"

Momo pun mengingat sesuatu

"Ah iya, dimana Mary-chan?"

Aku, Momo, dan Kido menengok ke samping dan melihat Marry-chan yang menabrak polisi. 'Gawat...' Pikirku.

"Ahhhhh!" Kido dan Momo berteriak bersamaan.

"Si bodoh itu! Dia benar-benar akan menaruh alat pijat genggam itu!" kata Kido

"Dia ditanya-tanya... Uwaaah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Momo

"Pfft... Kuku... Pijat genggam yang kena kepalanya teroris itu! Tapi kenapa dia memilih itu... Apa dia ingin membuatku ketawa!? Hee.. Perutku sakit!"

Kido marah dan memukul perut Kano.

"Diam!"

Aku segera berbicara pada Kido.

"Kido! Bawa Mary sekarang! Sepertinya sebentar lagi kekuatannya Mary hilang"

"Eh? Gimana caranya kau bisa tau namaku?"

Ah...

Aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huwaaa! Mary menunjuk ke arah kita!" kataku

Mereka melihat ke arah Mary lagi, "Uwaaah! Mereka berjalan kesini!" Teriak Kido dan Momo

Aku melihat Kano yang memegang perutnya kesakitan di lantai.

"Tunggu! Kano mengganggu! Cepat tarik dia!"

Entah kenapa, aku tertawa "Pfft! Hahaha!"

"Hei! Kau! Jangan ketawa!"

"Dadaku... Sakit... Gara-gara Kido" kata Kano yang masih kesakitan

"Kau... Bangun! Uwaaaaaaaah" teriak Kido yang sudah panik

Kaki polisi itu menyentuh Kano, lalu polisi itu berteriak, "Uwaaah!? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang disini!?"

"Ka... Kabur!" teriak Kido dan Momo

"Wah, kalian akrab juga. Daritadi ngomongnya bareng" kataku sambil tersenyum santai

"Hei, kau juga kabur!" kata Kido sambil menarik tanganku

"Mary-chan!", Momo berhasil memegang tangan Mary dan menariknya.

"Kau mau kemana!?" teriak polisi itu

"Danchou-san! Aku dapat Mary-chan!" kata Momo

"Andai kita bisa hilang dari penglihatan mereka walau cuma 1 detik..." kata Kido

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi efek kekuatannya Mary hilang kok" kataku

"Eh?" kata Momo dan Kido kebingungan

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, efek kekuatan Mary benar-benar sudah hilang. Lalu polisi-polisi langsung menengok ke orang-orang yang sudah bergerak lagi, "Apa!?". Kami menggunakan kesempatan itu dan Kido mengaktifkan kekuatannya lagi. Polisi itu kembali menengok ke arah kita, tapi dia tak melihat apa-apa, "Eh? Mereka hilang?" katanya

Kido berlari ke Kano. "Oi! Kano! Bawa kakaknya Momo kesini!"

Kano mengeluh, "Eh? Apa itu? Nyusahin saja..."

Kido menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal yang sudah siap untuk memukul Kano. Wajah Kano mulai pucat.

"...Tidak nyusahin sama sekali! Aku sangat senang membawa tubuh itu kembali!"

"Kano-san, kau sangat menjijikan..." komentar Momo

"...Hehehe" tawaku sambil menahannya

"Daritadi kau ketawa terus... Apa kau ketularan Kano?" tanya Kido

"Tidak... Sudah lama aku gak ketawa seperti ini, hehe" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Kido

"Ooh.." Kata Kido sambil tersenyum juga kepadaku

"Ah iya! Ene-chan! Apa kau disini?" kata Momo sambil memegang HP Shintaro

"Ohh! Si adik! Eh apa kau datang berbelanja? Dimana Master?" kata Ene sambil tersenyum ceria

"Uh, tentang itu... Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" kata Momo

"Apa kita akan pergi ke taman bermain?" tanya Ene

"T...Tidak...?" jawab Momo

"Oi! Kita pergi" kata Kido ke Momo

"B-Baik!" jawab Momo

Kita semua berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Di tengah jalan, aku mendengar percakapan Momo dan Mary.

"Hey, Mary-chan!" panggil Momo

"A-Apa, Kisa... Momo-chan!" kata Mary sambil tersenyum ke arah Momo

"Hari ini... Aku sangat senang!" kata Momo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga!" Balas Mary dengan tersenyum ceria juga

Mereka sangat senang sehingga aku pun yang berada di belakang mereka juga ikut tersenyum.

Ene pun memanggil Momo, "Adik!"

"Ya?"

"Apa itu? Yang dikatakan Yuri-? Hei adik-"

Momo langsung mematikan HPnya.

"Apa itu 'lilies'?"

"Tidak usah kau pedulikan, Mary-chan"

Aku yang berada di belakang mereka juga ikut berbicara.

"Wah, jadi mulai ada tanda-tanda yuri nih" isengku sambil berjalan di dekat Momo

"Ke-Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?"

"Apa itu 'lilies', Momo-chan?"

"...", Momo terdiam. Mary mulai bingung dan penasaran.

Aku berjalan ke sebelah Mary-chan.

"Kau ingin tau?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum santai

"I-Iya..!"

"Ah itu loh, hubungan 'terlarang' antara cewek de-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Momo menutup mulutku.

"Jangan kasihtau yang aneh-aneh!"

Aku pun tersenyum lagi dan berkata dengan susah payah karena mulutku ditutup Momo, "Hahi henal henal huri ha? (Baca : Jadi benar-benar yuri ya?)"

"Kau ngomong apa? Aku gak tau" kata Momo bingung

"Helas hamu hingung han hamu hutubin (Baca : Jelas kamu bingung kan kamu tutupin)"

Mary masih bingung melihat kami.

* * *

Setelah itu, kami semua sampai di luar dengan tenang (kecuali aku yang masih ditutup mulutnya sampai di luar).

"Ah, akhirnya..." kata Kido sambil menghela nafas lega

Kido melihat ke belakang dan melihat aku dan Momo dengan bingung.

"Kisaragi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm?"

"...Kau menutup mulutnya"

Momo melihat ke arahku lalu segera melepaskan tangannya.

"U-Uwaaah! Maafkan aku!"

Aku hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Haha, gak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sangat ingin menyimpan perasaan yuri mu itu ya? Aku jadi terharu..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh..!" kata Momo

"Yu-Yuri?"

"Pfft! Aku gak menyangka kalau kamu yuri, Kisaragi-chan~ sama siapa?" sela Kano

"S-Sudah kubilang..! Itu cuma...! Aah!" kata Momo sambil memegang kepalanya

Enak juga ngisengin orang kayak gini.

"Oh ya, kamu" panggil Kido ke arahku

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa tadi kau bisa tau namaku dan Mary?"

Aku pun diam sejenak, lalu berkata "...Panggil aku Naisha, yaah, gimana ya? Aku cuma kebetulan tau saja, hehe"

Kido menghela nafas dan masih terus berjalan lalu berkata "Baiklah kalau kamu gak ingin kasihtau... Apa kekuatan matamu?"

Aku menaruh tanganku di dekat dagu. Aku mengingat kejadian 'berpindah' saat itu. Mungkin yang itu...

"Hmm... Aku gak yakin. Tapi, tadi aku tiba-tiba berpindah ke dekatnya cowok itu" kataku sambil menunjuk Shintaro

"Seperti teleportasi ya...? Hmm... Kalau begitu, nanti kita bicarakan di markas"

"Baiklah" kataku dengan santai

* * *

Kami sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil. Di depan kami terdapat pintu bertuliskan '107'. Kami masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu kami melihat Seto yang sudah menunggu.

"Kalian sudah kembali ya... Siapa mereka bertiga?"

"Nanti akan kami jelaskan... Kano, angkat kakaknya Kisaragi ke kamarnya Mary. Mary, jagalah kakaknya Momo" kata Kido

"Baiklah~..", lalu Kano dan Mary pergi menuju ke kamar Mary

"Seto, mereka adalah anggota baru Mekakushi Dan"

"Eh, eh? Aku juga?" kata Ene yang tiba-tiba menyela

"Yah, karena kau sudah sedikit tau... Jadi terpaksa kau juga ikut menjadi anggota..." Jawab Kido

Mata Ene berbinar-binar dan berkata, "Sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku ingin masuk! Apa Master juga akan menjadi anggota?"

"Yaah, aku gak tau..." jawab Kido

"Hee.. Langsung mendapatkan 4 anggota dalam sehari? Kalian benar-benar hebat" kata Seto sambil tersenyum

"Gak juga, ini hanya kebetulan" balas Kido

"Ini bukan kebetulan~ Mungkin ini takdir~" kata Kano yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ka-Kano! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu!" kata Kido

"Maaf, Maaf~" balas Kano

Aku pun mulai berbicara, "Umm... Kekuatanku apa?"

Kido mulai berpikir karena dia tak melihat jelasnya. Momo pun menyela, "Memangnya kamu punya kekuatan juga?"

"Iya, tadi mataku merah" jawabku

Kano mulai berbicara sambil nyengir "Mungkin kekuatanmu seperti berpindah ke tempat lain~ Apa kau tidak tau selama ini~?"

Aku menjawabnya, "Gak, aku baru mendapatkannya sekitar hari ini atau kemarin. Ah! Tadi siang aku tiba-tiba berada di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan! Aku gak ingat pernah siap-siap atau berangkat ke Jepang..."

Semua orang mulai kaget kecuali Kano.

"Eh!? Kau bukan orang Jepang!?", tanya Momo

"I-Iya, aku orang Indonesia..."

"Tapi bahasa jepangmu lancar sekali" kata Seto

"Aku pernah belajar bahasa Jepang"

Momo mulai berpikir, "Eem... Indonesia ada dimana ya?"

Kido menjawabnya, "Masih di Asia kayaknya"

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan anggota dari luar negri, iya gak Kido~?" kata Kano masih nyengir

Kido mengabaikan Kano, Kido masih terus berpikir. "Hmm, kau baru mendapatkan kekuatan matamu hari ini... Terus tiba-tiba ada di Jepang... Ah!"

Aku mulai heran dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja sebelum tiba-tiba kau ada di Jepang, kau sudah punya kekuatan. Lalu kau tanpa sengaja memakainya. Tadi kau bilang saat matamu merah itu, kau berpindah kan?"

"Iya sih, benar juga. Tapi jauh banget, dari Indonesia ke Jepang... Ah iya! Ini tahun berapa?" Balasku

"Eh tahun? Ini tahun 2200 kan? Ada apa?" Jawab Kido

Aku pun berdiri sambil berteriak kaget

"Eeh!? Ini benar-benar tahun 2200!?"

"E-Eh iya..." kata Seto

"Bukannya ini tahun 2014!? E-Eh!?" Teriakku sambil kebingungan

"Eh, kalau begitu... Kau dari masa lalu!?" tanya Ene yang diam daritadi

"Ehh! Benarkah!?" kata Momo yang berteriak kaget ke arahku

"Ah, Aku mengerti... Mungkin kekuatanmu itu berpindah ke tempat atau waktu lain" kata Kido yang sepertinya sebenarnya juga kaget tapi pura-pura tenang.

"Pfft! Pindahnya terlalu jauh! Aku jadi bersimpati... Kukuku~" kata Kano sambil terkekeh

"Diamlah, Kano!" kata Kido

"Kalau begitu, karena kau gak tau nama kekuatanmu sendiri~ Gimana kalau kuberi nama 'Moving Eyes'~?" lanjut Kano santai

"Terserah sih..." jawabku

"Baiklah, akan kita sebut 'Moving Eyes'. Tapi kau sudah mengerti tentang kekuatan mata?" Tanya Kido

"Iya, aku sudah ngerti kok!" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Hei, hei~ Kalian kan belum memperkenalkan diri~" kata Kano

"Ah, benar juga. Panggil aku Naisha. Aku berasal dari Indonesia, umurku 14 tahun. Salam kenal" kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri

Momo berkomentar, "Kamu 14 tahun!? Uwaah! Kau tinggi! Bahkan tinggimu hampir sama denganku!"

"Mungkin kalau umurmu sudah 16 tahun, kau bisa lebih tinggi dari Kano" kata Kido

"... Itu menyakitkan", jawab Kano

"Namaku Ene!" kata Ene memperkenalkan dirinya

"Dan namaku Kisaragi Momo! Umurku 16 tahun! Seorang idol!" Kata Momo ceria

"Hmm~ Kalau begitu berarti Kisaragi-chan nomor 5, Ene-chan nomor 6, dan Naisha-chan nomor 7 ya~?"

"Eem... Aku nomor 10 saja" kataku

Semuanya menatapku.

"Eh~ Kenapa?"

"A-Aku suka nomor 10... Hehe" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku

Sebenarnya karena gak mau menggantikan nomor Shintaro, lagipula nanti ada Hibiya ama Konoha...

Setelah itu, kami mendengar suara teriakan Mary.

"Eh!? Mary-chan!?"

Momo langsung pergi ke kamar Mary dengan membawa Ene di HPnya. Kido, Kano, dan Seto menyusulnya.

* * *

Saat aku mau menyusul mereka juga, aku mulai mengingat sesuatu yang penting...

Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah mati tertimpa lemari...?

Dan gimana keadaan Noel...?

Aku khawatir...

* * *

**_"Why I have to smile even though my heart is hurt?"_**

* * *

**Author's note** : Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga... Maaf kalau terlalu mirip #mintamaafmelulu #slap Kalau bisa, mohon reviews ya!


	3. Chapter 2 - Amusement Park

_Nah, aku akan mencoba saran dari -san yang namanya mirip dengan saya (?) Terima kasih sarannya, sudah saya coba praktekkan di fanfic saya yang lain XD_  
_Rencananya walau cuma ada 1 reviews sekalipun bakal saya lanjutin! Jadi berbahagialah yang sudah reviews XD #ditendang_  
_gaya menulisku jadi berubah sedikit saja (walau cuma 1%)_  
_Oh ya, dan maaf ada kesalahan. Yang chapter 1 itu tanggal 14 Agustus jadi bayangkan mereka berbicara saat tengah malam XD Lalu chapter 2 ini adalah tanggal 15 Agustus dimulai dari pagi saja._  
_Kita mulai saja ceritanya!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - AMUSEMENT PARK**

* * *

**Shintaro POV**

Aku mendengar suara-suara orang berbicara walau terdengar sedikit. Tapi aku masih merasa ingin tidur walau cuma sebentar. Terdengar beberapa suara yang rasanya aku kenal. Aku juga mencium bau makanan yang enak... _'Hah? Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tertembak oleh teroris-teroris itu. Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit?'_

Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit dengan pelan. Aku menengok sedikit ke samping kananku, masih dengan posisi tidur. Aku melihat mangkuk berisi air dan handuk di sebelah kananku.

Aku mulai berpikir,  
_'Ah... Sepertinya seseorang telah menjagaku. Terima kasih banyak...'_

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memeikirkan sesuatu, melihat mangkuk berisi air dan handuk itu.

Aku mulai mengucapkan sesuatu dimulai dengan suara yang kecil, kemudian ke suara yang besar.

"Sekarang kupikir-pikir..."

"DIMANA AKU SEKARANG!?" Aku berteriak sambil membangunkan diriku ke posisi duduk.

"EEEEK!" Aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Setelah mendengarnya, aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

_'Uwah! Jangan-jangan gadis ini yang telah menjagaku?'_

Aku menatap gadis itu. Sepertinya aku membuatnya ketakutan... Dia sangat gemetar bahkan ia terjatuh dari bangkunya karena mendengar teriakanku. Aku harus menenangkannya...

"Ah... Itu..."

"Master~! Kau sudah bangun!?"

Aku mendengar suara Ene, 'perempuan virus' itu dengan suara yang terdengar ceria. Aku melihat dari gadis berambut putih itu ke arah pintu yang sudah dibuka.

'...Hah?'

Aku melihat 5 orang yang 4 orang diantaranya sudah kukenal wajah-wajahnya.

Aku melihat orang yang pertama. Rambutnya panjang bewarna hijau, memakai hoodie ungu dan celana panjang dan satunya pendek. Aku pikir memakai pakaian seperti itu bukannya sangat panas... !?, Itu laki-laki yang kutabrak waktu di departemen store! Kulihat-lihat lagi dia itu perempuan...

Aku melihat ke sebelah kiri perempuan hoodie ungu itu. Ada laki-laki dengan sengiran terlihat di mukanya. Rambutnya kuning dan memakai hoodie hitam berbintik-bintik hitam dan putih. I-I-I-Itu laki-laki mata kucing yang di sebelahku waktu itu disini juga...!?

Kulihat juga seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan hoodie putih diikat di pinggangnya dengan memakai celana selutut. Jangan-jangan dia gadis yang di sebelahku juga waktu di departemen store?

Nah, satu lagi yang sudah '**sangat**' kukenal wajahnya. Dia... Jangan-jangan... Momo, adikku!?

"Haha, Master! Bagus kau punya banyak energi! Ayo kita semua pergi ke taman bermain bersama-sama~" ucap Ene dengan tersenyum ceria

"Kakak bodoh! Kenapa kamu pergi dan melakukan hal bodoh!? Aku sangat khawatir!" Momo berteriak ke arahku dengan sangat marah

"Eh...?" Aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung terukir di wajahku

"Sudahlah, ini berkat Master sehingga kita semua selamat!"

"Ya... Walau tanpa ragu-ragu seperti itu" gumam Momo sambil menghela nafasnya

"Eh? Apa? Kalian membicarakan taman bermain? Sepertinya menyenangkan~" kata laki-laki bermata kucing itu dengan seringaian terukir di wajahnya

"Taman bermain... Bagus juga. Sudah lama aku gak kesana..." ucap gadis berambut hitam dengan menaruh tangannya di bawah dagunya

"Mary, taman bermain! Yay!" ucap laki-laki yang hoodienya mirip dengan katak

"A..Apa kita harus keluar lagi...?" gumam gadis berambut putih dengan menyandarkan dirinya di dekat kursi, tempat ia terjatuh tadi.

Perempuan berambut hijau yang daritadi diam itu juga mulai berbicara , "Hei hei, maaf berisik. Untungnya, pelurunya tidak terkena kamu karena dia mendorongmu". Dia menunjuk gadis berambut hitam dengan ibu jarinya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu bereaksi dan berkata, "Eh, iya... Untunglah ya..."

Aku menatap gadis berambut hitam itu. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Kemudian aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Dia yang mendengarnya, langsung tersenyum senang dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. '_Dia... Manis juga... Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa aku menganggap orang yang baru kukenal itu ma-ma-manis!? Su-sudahlah, lupakan saja!'_ pikirku. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku agar tidak ketahuan.

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah perempuan yang berambut hijau. "Ah, aku tidak tau situasi sekarang ini... Sebenarnya siapa ka.."

"Ah, maaf kakak! Biar aku perkenalkan. Mereka adalah Mekameka Dan..."

"Kau salah, Kisaragi", balas perempuan berambut hijau itu.

Mereka berlima menjawab bersama-sama,  
"Kami adalah Mekakushi Dan"

Setelah mendengarnya, aku melihat mereka masing-masing dengan ekspresi bingung yang masih terlihat di wajahku daritadi.

"Eh? Mekakushi... Dan?"

"Itu... Nama grup yang diberikan olehnya dengan inisiatifnya sendiri" ucap perempuan berambut hijau dengan melirik ke laki-laki bermata kucing.

"Eh~ Memangnya kenapa? Namanya kendengaran keren kan~" balasnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"Ehehe... Aku juga adalah anggota Mekakushi Dan!" ucap Momo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Karena banyak yang terjadi saat kakak tidak tau!"

Kemudian, Mereka mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku dan juga mereka.

* * *

Aku, Kisaragi Shintaro. Umur 18 tahun. Sekarang ini adalah seorang NEET. Hobiku bermain game komputer. Entah kenapa, aku berakhir di tempat rahasia ini. Aku juga tidak yakin mengapa ada adik perempuanku disini, juga. Tampaknya kita terjebak di 'suatu' kejadian.

"...Dan itulah yang terjadi" jelas mereka

"Setelah itu, akulah orang yang membawamu- dibawah panas teriknya matahari!" ucap Kano sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya juga menghela nafasnya.

_'Jadi setelah aku mengirim Ene... Mereka menjalankan rencana mereka!?'_

"Ini..."

_'Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali...'_

"Aku senang kalian semua sudah menyelamatkanku...?" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dengan rasa bingung dan pusing masih terlintas di kepalaku.

"Kenapa dia sepertinya menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu?" kata Kano sambil menatapku

Aku mengabaikan perkataannya dan mulai berpikir kembali.  
_'Perempuan tak terlihat, Medusa, Orang yang bisa berubah bentuk... Aku kehilangan kata-kata, atau bisa dibilang... Mereka sekelompok orang-orang aneh! Lebih baik tidak terlibat dengan mereka...'_

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, aku mendengar suara laki-laki bermata kucing itu,

"Aku yakin banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan~!"

Aku kembali mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah Kano.

"Eh?"

"Jangan khawatir! Akan kuperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing~!"

Laki-laki bermata kucing itu mulai memperkenalkan mereka.

"Orang dengan tatapan seram, Mekakushi Dan #1, ketua kita Kido~"

"Yah, maaf kalau punya tatapan yang seram..."

"Orang yang mirip seperti katak besar, anggota ke 2, Seto! Yang putih dan halus adalah Mary-chan, anggota ke 4!"

"Disebut mirip katak hanya karena aku memakai sesuatu yang hijau, itu sesuatu yang sederhana", ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil

"Tapi bukannya katak itu kecil?" ucap gadis itu dengan polos

"Dan juga para anggota baru! Kisaragi-chan #5, Ene-chan #6, dan Naisha-chan #10!"

Laki-laki bernama Kano melanjutkan perkataannya lagi,  
"Terakhir, aku adalah anggota ke 3, Kano. Untuk kegiatan grup, tidak ada! Gimanapun juga, ada tugas-tugas tertentu yang kita lakukan saat berada di dalam situasi bahaya~ Walau kita sebenarnya biasanya riang~"

"Haa.. Begitu..." Aku masih merasa kebingungan. Tapi dia memperkenalkan Anggota kelompok..? Gawat. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Benar! Jadi kau bisa tenang, Shintaro-kun~"

Aku melihat wajah perempuan bernama Kido itu yang sudah menunjukkan tatapan menyeramkan di wajahnya, "Kano, omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Ah gawat..."

"Ah!"

Perempuan itu memukul laki-laki Kano itu sampai mimisan.

'Eh, sepertinya aku merasakan de javu?'

"Shintaro-kun"

Saat mendengarnya, Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Karena kau menemukan rahasia kita... Kita tak bisa membiarkanmu kabur..."

Aku mulai merasa gugup. 'Mereka menggunakan cara yang sama ke Momo!?'

"Maaf, ini salah orang bodoh ini... Mekakushi Dan #7 Shintaro, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menentang"

Sejak mendengarnya, di dalam hatiku, aku merasakan hatiku berteriak.

* * *

Aku dengan sekumpulan orang yang disebut gang bernama 'Mekakushi Dan' ini, berjalan di tengah panas teriknya matahari. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhku. Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat kepanasan, ditambah badanku sudah basah terkena keringat yang bercucuran tersebut.

"Panas... Taman bermain apa... Aku tidak bisa mengatasi ini... Benar-benar tidak bisa..."

_'Jika Ene tidak ada disini, aku sudah menolaknya...'_ pikirku, sambil masih membungkukkan badanku karena kepanasan.

"Hei"

Aku menoleh ke suara itu. Ternyata yang berbicara adalah gadis berambut hitam yang kira-kira namanya adalah Naisha..?

"...Ada apa?"

"Kau keringatan. Kenapa kau pakai jersey di hari panas gini?"

Dia menatapku sebentar, terlihat ia seperti memikirkan suatu ide atau sejenisnya. Lalu ia mendapatkan ide. Setelah mendapatkan ide itu, dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya. Lalu dia mengeluarkannya. Ternyata dia mengambil sebuah saputangan. Saputangan itu terlihat halus, bewarna putih, dan bahannya berkualitas, -yang sepertinya, terlihat mahal... Apa dia orang kaya...?

"Ini, kau pakai saja" katanya dengan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan saputangan itu kepadaku.

"Eh? Umm..." Aku menatap saputangannya beberapa saat. Aku merasa tidak enak... Masa aku meminjam sesuatu yang mahal?

"G-Gak usah deh..." ucapku sambil mengembalikan lagi saputangan itu kepadanya

"Kenapa?"

"I-Itu... Kau gak tau kalau saputanganmu itu kelihatan mahal?" Aku menunjuk saputangannya yang sudah kukembalikan.

"Benarkah?" katanya sambil memperhatikan saputangannya dari berbagai arah dengan cara mengangkatnya dengan kedua jarinya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Momo yang mulai penasaran dengan pembicaraan kita.

"Oh, Momo. Tidak... Aku merasa saputangannya itu terlihat mahal"

"Eh, saputangan apa?" Momo melihat saputangan yang dipegang oleh Naisha. Ia mulai terkejut.

"Eh!? Saputangannya bagus! Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini..."

Naisha yang mendengarnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bukannya ini biasa saja...?"

"Ini jelas kelihatan mahal!" ucap Momo sambil mengagumi saputangan itu.

"Ada apa?" sela... Ryoto? yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah kita.

"Cuma masalah saputangan kok. Hehe" Naisha tersenyum kecil, yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Aku menatap sekilas laki-laki dengan hoodie mirip katak itu dan bertanya, "Kau... Siapa? Ryoto?", ucapku menyela sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

Momo memukul perutku dan mulai menegurku. "Kakak! Nama dia itu Taketo! Kau selalu tidak pernah mengingat nama orang..."

"Kau salah. Nama dia adalah **Seto**", ucap Mary dengan menekankan kata **Seto** dengan tanpa ekspresi pula.

Kami berdua terdiam. Merasa bersalah mengucapkan nama yang salah di depan orangnya. Sementara, Naisha menahan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Ryoto dan Taketo nama yang keren!", katanya dengan tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa di 2 abad lalu ada taman bermain?" tanya Seto kepada Naisha untuk mencari topik baru

_'2 abad lalu...?'_

"2 abad lalu? Maksudmu?" tanyaku mulai penasaran

"Ah iya, kau belum tau ya? Naisha-chan itu dari 2 abad lalu"

"Eh...? EEEEHHH!?" teriakku karena sangat, sangat, sangat terkejut.

_'Tunggu'_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu **'Sangat tidak mungkin'**..._

"Tunggu! Itu gak mungkin kan?" lanjutku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang kupaksakan.

Naisha yang mendengar perkataanku, dengan yakin, melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.  
"Benar kok. Tapi aku dari Indonesia. Kalau gak percaya, aku akan sebutkan apa yang berbeda walau cuma sedikit..."

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Tapi senyuman itu pasti terlihat sedikit mengejek bagi mereka. "Palingan kau juga hanya asal menyebut"

Aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia terlihat marah dan kedua alisnya berkerut dengan cemberut. Aku membuatnya marah, ya...?

"Huh!" Dia -masih dengan wajah cemberutnya- segera memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

'_Uh, dia benar-benar marah?'_

"He-Hei..." ucapku berusaha menenangkannya dengan rasa bersalah di hatiku.

"Cklek!"

_'Cklek'?_

Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Naisha. Dia membawa sebuah HP di tangannya dengan posisi memfoto, tepat di depanku. Tunggu, memfoto di depanku? Dia memfotoku?

"Heheh, reaksimu menarik", katanya sambil melihat hasil fotonya itu

"A-Apa-?" ucapku, masih kebingungan

"Tidaaak~"

Setelah itu, dia berjalan santai sambil bersenandung layaknya seseorang yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

_'Apa-apaan perempuan itu? Gadis aneh..'_

Setelah itu, aku juga mendengar beberapa suara tawa yang terdengar ditahan-tahan. Aku menengok ke arah belakangku.  
Momo, tertawa dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.  
Seto, suara tawanya terdengar kecil karena menahannya dengan memegangi perutnya.  
Mary, dia hanya tersenyum kecil yang ekspresinya itu terlihat senang.  
Dan Ene, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya keatas.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian?" kataku kepada mereka, yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Tidak... Lucu saja kakak bisa dikerjain oleh seorang gadis" gumam Momo yang masih terus tertawa.

"Hei, ini gak lucu! Dan aku gak merasa dikerjain!", kataku dengan menaikkan salah satu alisku.

"Tidak kok... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Shintaro", ucap Seto dengan tersenyum. Lalu dia mulai tetap berjalan pelan di belakangku sambil menggendong Mary di punggungnya.

"Hihihi~"

Aku mendengar suara tawa Ene juga yang sudah mulai mereda. Tapi, tawa nya dia lebih tidak enak didengar. Terasa dia juga sedang mengerjaiku juga. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat Ene yang sedang menutup mulutnya.

"Oi, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidaaak kok~"

Setelah mengucapkan hal yang tidak meyakinkan itu, Ene memindahkan dirinya ke HP Momo sambil terus tertawa kecil.

_'Tch! Mereka semua mengerjaiku! Apa yang terjadi sih!?'_

Aku mulai merasa kesal karena merasa dikerjai mereka semua. Kemudian, aku melihat mereka semua berkumpul di belakangku dengan melihat isi HP yang dipegang oleh Naisha. Aku mulai menghampiri mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah bis yang datang. Dari dalam bis itu, keluarlah Kido dan Kano yang sudah berjalan turun dari bis.

Momo menatap Kido dan Kano yang sedang turun dari bis itu dan berkata, "Itu Danchou-san? Ah, benar!". Momo melihat orang-orang yang juga turun dari bis tersebut. "Uwaah, banyak sekali orangnya. Aku akan menghubungi mereka melalui HP!"

Momo mengambil HPnya lalu menelpon ke nomor HP Kido. Setelah selesai menelpon, dia menutup teleponnya.

Aku menghampiri Momo dan tersenyum, "Kalau ada Kido dengan kemampuannya, kita bisa bermain sepuasnya ya".

Momo menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum senang dan membalasku,  
"Iya!".

Dia terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan teman-teman baru.

"Maaf, lama"

Aku melihat Kido, yang disusul dengan Kano, berjalan menuju kita.

Setelah itu, kita semua memasuki taman bermain. Kemudian, aku melihat sekeliling taman bermain itu, juga wahana di sekitarnya.

_'Ada labirin es, roller coaster, rumah hantu, shooting game, dll... Taman bermainnya besar juga'._

"Ayo kita naik roller coaster!"

Terdengar suara Mary yang sangat bersemangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar.

_'Tunggu, Roller Coaster? Gawat...'_

"Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat untuk beristirahat"

Aku berusaha mencari alasan untuk kabur. Aku tidak ingin naik roller coaster. Sangat tidak ingin.

Aku mulai berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka. Tapi, sebelum aku dapat 'menyelamatkan' diriku, tanganku ditarik oleh Momo.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo naik!"

"Tu-Tunggu...!"

Tanpa mendengarkanku, Momo terus menarikku.

Setelah itu, kita semua menaiki roller coaster itu. Di roller coaster itu, barisan paling depan, terdapat Seto dan Mary. Barisan kedua, ada aku, Ene -karena dia ada di dalam HPku- , dan Momo. Barisan ketiga, ditempati Naisha. Dan barisan terakhir, ditempati oleh Kido dan Kano.

Aku mulai panik dan ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya putaran-putaran itu.

Saat aku masih memikirkan tentang roller coaster ini, aku mendengar suara Naisha yang menyapaku, "Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan sampai muntah lho. Hehe"

Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya. Hal yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah, '_aku bisa mati...'_

Mulailah roller coaster itu bergerak. '_Gawat, aku sungguh bisa mati'_. Roller coaster yang kita naiki, berjalan menuju puncaknya kemudian siap-siap untuk turun ke putaran-putaran yang sudah bisa membuatku mual. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah sampai di bagian ini, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Tidak bisa.

Lalu, akhirnya, dalam beberapa detik yang sangat mengerikan itu, roller coaster mulai turun dan melaju sangat cepat.

Saat turun dan seterusnya itu, aku berteriak sangat keras sampai rasanya mau muntah karena putaran-putaran ini.

"Sangat menyenangkan!", Momo mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira.

"Ini hanya selevel anak-anak...", gumam Kido dengan pucat.

"Ooh.. Selevel anak-anak ya", kata Kano sambil sedikit menyengir.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kalau ada putaran yang kebalik...", Naisha menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang pucat juga.

"Shintaro-san, kalau kamu tidak turun, orang yang mau masuk tidak bisa menempati", ucap Mary kepadaku.

"Uh..."

Rasanya... Aku benar-benar ingin muntah...

"Kakak?", Momo mendekatiku karena aku belum turun dari roller coaster tersebut.

Wajahku sekarang ini pasti terlihat lebih pucat dari Kido maupun Naisha. Aku benar-benar mual. Rasanya ada yang memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutku.

Saat itulah, aku muntah.

Setelah melihatku muntah, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan langsung panik.

Aku duduk di bangku panjang bersama Kano untuk beristirahat. Sementara Momo, Ene, Mary, Naisha, dan Kido sudah pergi untuk menaiki roller coaster itu sekali lagi. Aku menghela nafasku untuk menenangkan diriku dari rasa mualku. Lalu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin yang ditempelkan di pipiku. Aku berteriak karena terkejut dan langsung segera menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Seto yang menempelkan minuman kaleng di pipiku.

"Kau membuatku kaget!", teriakku kepadanya sambil memegang dadaku.

Dia tersenyum, lalu memberikan minuman kaleng itu kepadaku.

"Maaf, maaf. Soalnya kamu terlalu terbuka"

"Memangnya kau apa!? Seorang samurai!?", ucapku kepadanya.

Seto yang mendengarnya, tertawa. "Hahaha! Yah, sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain bersama semuanya seperti ini, kan?"

"Itu benar! Ini pertama kalinya kita bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, kan? Lagipula biasanya kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu setiap hari, Seto~", balas Kano dengan tersenyum santai.

Aku masih terus duduk sambil membungkuk. Aku hanya diam di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka berdua yang terlihat seru itu. Sampai aku mendengar Kano menyebut nama adikku, dengan sengiran di bibirnya.

"...Yah, Seto, menurutmu gimana Kisaragi-chan~?"

Seto menjawabnya, "Dia benar-benar anak yang sopan dan baik! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia itu adalah idola!"

"Iya kan? Saat Kido membawa dia, aku sangat terkejut, kau tahu? Wajah kebingungan Kido waktu itu... Kukuku"

Lalu, Kano melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Dan juga ada Ene-chan! Gadis itu datang muncul keluar dan juga gadis yang baik, ya!"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Lalu mereka berbicara lagi.

"Tapi, aku bingung apa yang terjadi dengannya, ya...? Apa ada seseorang yang menggerakkan dia dari suatu tempat?"

"Aneh, kan! Bagaimana caranya kamu bertemu dengannya pertama kali!? Apakah dia salah satu dari fads terbaru? Sebuah website kencan online atau sejenisnya?"

Aku mulai bereaksi dan berteriak kepada mereka, "Apa kau itu bodoh!?"

Seto melihat ke arahku dan berkata, "Sudah, sudah, Shintaro-san! Kita semua sudah datang kesini dan yang kita lakukan hanyalah bersenang-senang saja atau kamu akan kalah, kau tahu! Jadi..."

Aku merasakan firasat buruk dari nada bicaranya.

Seto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan gembira, mengedipkan salah satu matanya, juga mengarahkan ibu jarinya kepada dirinya, "Aku akan ikut denganmu dan kita bisa melakukan perjalanan dengan roller coaster lagi! Bagaimana!?".

"J-J-Jangan bilang 'Bagaimana'! Setidaknya, aku tidak akan naik itu lagi meski aku sudah berada di dunia berikutnya! Sebenarnya aku juga baik-baik saja walau kalian tidak menemaniku jadi pergilah ke suatu tempat...", lanjutku sambil berteriak pada Seto.

Karena mengucapkan hal seperti itu, aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

_'Tunggu! Sekarang, Ene berpindah ke HPnya Momo... Yang artinya...'_

Aku menelan ludahku dan melanjutkan berpikir.

_'Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk mengepakkan sayapku sendiri...!?'_

"Tidak ada waktu selain sekarang!", teriakku dengan tanpa sadar berdiri.

Seto dan Kano terkejut dan melihatku. Kano yang masih bingung, berkata, "Eh, Apa, Apa... Ada apa tiba-tiba? Perampasan?"

Aku berteriak ke arah Kano, "Kenapa perampasan!?". Lalu aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan memikirkan suatu alasan dengan cepat. "Tidak... Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sendiri! Tapi, jangan ikuti aku! Bye!".

Setelah itu, aku langsung segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari mereka. Mereka berdua masih duduk terus menatapku dengan kebingungan dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Aku terus berjalan di tengah-tengah banyaknya orang dengan santai.  
_'Ya... Sudah berapa lama sejak aku tak punya waktu sendiri... Jika aku tidur, aku hanya akan langsung terbangun; jika aku menggunakan internet, aku pasti diganggu... Aku selalu hidup dalam ketakutan karena Ene. Sekarang... Aku dilepaskan dari kutukannya... Aku bebas!'_

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku lebar karena sangat senang terbebas dari Ene. Aku mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sangat bahagia dan mataku berbinar-binar sambil tersenyum lebar.

_'Tapi, lihat aku sekarang! Aaaaaah! Ini hebat aku bisa sendirian!'_

"Pffft!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang sepertinya kukenal dari belakangku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang, dan melihat Naisha yang sedang menahan tawanya karena melihatku.

"Hahaha! Hebat sekali reaksimu! Coba ulangi sekali lagi! Hahaha!", kata Naisha sambil terus tertawa kencang.

Wajahku memerah karena dia melihatku seperti itu. Sejak kapan dia melihatku...

"Oi... Daritadi kau mengerjai-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, aku melihat kembali dia yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Aku segera mendekatinya dan membungkukkan badanku dengan panik.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi.

_'Sepertinya ia pingsan... Apa yang harus kulakukan!?'_

Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari suatu ide. Lalu aku melihat bangku panjang untuk beristirahat yang kutempati tadi bersama dengan Kano dan Seto. Tapi Kano dan Seto sepertinya sudah pergi dari bangku itu.

Aku menengok kembali ke arah Naisha.

'Ini hanya akan kulakukan sekali... '

Aku memposisikan tangan kananku di belakang lehernya dan tangan kiriku di kakinya. Rambutnya yang tergerai, terasa lembut di tanganku. Wajahnya juga hanya 20 centi di dekatku.

Aku menggendongnya dan segera berjalan menuju bangku itu.

Sambil berjalan, aku menatap kembali wajahnya dengan berpikir, _'Kulitnya... Halus sekali...'_

Lalu, aku sepertinya mulai menyadari apa yang kupikirkan. Pipiku kembali memerah dan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

_'Uuh... Apa yang kupikirkan sih...'_

Saat aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, aku melihat orang-orang yang menatapku dengan tersenyum dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Mereka mengiraku apa dengan Naisha...? Apa-apaan mereka... Jelas-jelas dia sedang pingsan begini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Tapi kenapa rasanya bangku itu jauh sekali? Panas...

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tiba di bangku itu dan menaruh Naisha pelan-pelan di bangku dengan posisi tidur. Karena bangku ini cukup panjang, aku dapat duduk di sebelahnya dan membungkukkan tubuhku serta menaruh kedua tanganku di bawah daguku.

_'Haaah... Harusnya aku bisa bebas, tapi dia pingsan... Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya'_

"Shi-Shintaro..."

Aku mendongak ke atas karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ternyata suara itu adalah Kido, yang juga sedang bersama-sama dengan Momo.

"**KA-KAKAK! A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAISHA-CHAN!?**", teriak Momo dengan panik.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ka-kau ternyata...", kata Kido dengan suara kecil.

"Maksud kalian apa!?"

"**KAKAK MENGGENDONG NAISHA-CHAN SAAT PINGSAN DAN SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI... JANGAN-JANGAN SAAT KAMI TIDAK MELIHAT KALIAN, KAU MAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADANYA!?**"

Wajahku berubah dari merah menjadi sangat memerah dan membalas perkataan Momo.

"**APA-APAAN PIKIRANMU ITU!? KEMARIN JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BACA KOMIK SHOUJO ATAU SEMACAMNYA, YA?**"

"**E-EH!? JADI BENAR KAKAK MAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU KE ORANG YANG BARU KAKAK KENAL!? MENJIJIKKAN!**"

"**OI! SIAPA BILANG!? KAU BACA KOMIK APA SIH!?**"

"**KA-KALAU BUKAN, BERARTI KAKAK MEMIKIRKAN HAL MESUM!? SOALNYA KAKAK ITU SELALU MELIHAT GAMBAR MESUM DI KOMPUTER KAKAK KAN?**"

Aku terdiam.

_'... Kenapa Momo tahu hal itu? Ini... Gawat... Apa karena dia diberitahu Ene?'_

Setelah berpikir, aku mendengar suara menjengkelkan. "Hehe! Tadi aku merasakan Master senyum-senyum dan wajahnya memerah kok~ Mungkin dia memikirkan 's-e-s-u-a-t-u'?"

Terdengar suara '**gadis virus**' dari dalam kantong celanaku. Dengan cepat, aku segera mengambil HPku. Terlihat 'ia' sedang tertawa senang.

Aku menempatkan HP itu tepat di depan mataku. "E-Ene!? Sejak kapan kau..."

"Kakak..."

'Glek'

Aku menurunkan HPku dengan sangat pelan lalu melihat kembali Momo yang sudah marah dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Dia... Salah paham.

"**TIDAK! DENGARKAN AKU DULU, MOMO...**"

Tanpa mendengarku, Momo segera meninju perutku dengan keras.

Aku memegang perutku dengan kesakitan. '_Sakit...!'_

Kido yang daritadi hanya memerhatikan Naisha tanpa memedulikan pertengkaran kami, berkata, "Kisaragi, sepertinya dia sudah bangun"

Momo mendekati bangkunya, tempat Naisha tertidur, dan melihat wajahnya dengan dekat.

"Belum tuh..."

"Tapi dia tadi seperti berbisik sesuatu..."

Momo berusaha diam dan mendengarkan Naisha. Aku juga mengikuti Momo. Aku melihat sedikit air mata mengalir dari matanya, juga mulutnya bergerak sedikit seperti mengigau. Jangan-jangan daritadi dia tertidur... bukan pingsan...?

"...Noel..."

Kami berempat mendengar igauan Naisha. Dia tadi berkata apa? Noel?

"Noel? Siapa itu?", ucap Ene sambil berpikir.

"... Tidak tau... Tapi dia terlihat sedih...", jawab Kido yang menatap wajahnya dengan serius.

Setelah mengigau, Naisha membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dia mengambil waktu beberapa detik agar mengingat apa yang terjadi. Lalu dia membangunkan dirinya ke posisi duduk. Kami semua terus menatap dia. Walau kami menatapnya dengan serius, dia melihat kami pula dan tiba-tiba senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kalian semua kenapa? Haha, aneh sekali", ucapnya dengan senyuman indah yang terukir di wajahnya.

Kita berempat masih diam. Naisha menatap kami dengan bingung. Agar dapat memecah keheningan ini, aku bertanya dengan memberanikan diriku, "... Noel? Siapa itu?"

Dia sekilas terlihat kaget dan terus menatapku. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dari kami semua.

"... Bukan siapa-siapa... Tidak usah khawatir...", bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya kali ini terlihat dipaksakan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang dapat memecahkan keheningan ini. Suasana ini seperti orang-orang yang mengadakan uji nyali saat tengah malam, tapi semuanya sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara apapun.

Tiga menit kemudian, Momo lah orang pertama yang berhasil berbicara lagi.

"Na-Naisha-chan! Apa kau ingin main lagi?"

Naisha mendongak agar bisa melihat Momo dengan jelas. Lalu dia menjawabnya dengan tersenyum,  
"Tidak... Aku lapar. Kalau mau, kalian juga boleh pergi main kok! Aku disini saja! Aku akan cari makanan sendiri"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Kisaragi", ajak Kido.

"Eh?"

Kido mendekat pada Momo, Ene, dan aku, dan berbisik kepada kami.

"Kita biarkan dia disini dulu untuk menenangkan dirinya... Shintaro, belilah makanan untuknya"

"Kenapa aku?", protesku

"Sudah! Lakukan saja, Master!"

Aku menghela nafasku, "Ya, ya... Baiklah...", gumamku menyetujui Kido

Kido melihat ke arah Naisha lalu menghampirinya. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi main dulu. Shintaro akan membelikanmu makanan, jadi duduk sajalah disini".

Setelah itu, Kido membalikkan badannya lalu pergi menjauhi kami, disusul dengan Momo di belakangnya. Aku memerhatikan mereka sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

"Master! Disana sepertinya ada crepe!"

"Ah iya, kita juga harus pergi"

Aku mulai berjalan pula ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ene. Aku terus berjalan lurus melewati banyak orang yang berjalan entah kemana. Kemudian, aku melihat toko crepe beserta orang yang menjualnya. Aku terus berjalan sehingga tibalah aku di depannya, memikirkan crepe mana yang kira-kira dia suka. Dengan saran Ene, aku memilih crepe yang sederhana, yaitu rasa coklat keju. Aku takut salah membeli crepe yang nantinya mungkin akan terasa ekstrim di lidahnya sehingga ia tidak menyukainya. Dia bilang dia berasal dari 2 abad lalu kan? Yah, walau aku kurang percaya, tapi setidaknya aku mempercayainya sedikit. Kalau dia dari masa lalu, aku yakin dia akan merasa aneh pada crepe rasa ramen, crepe rasa kare, crepe rasa tuna, dan semacamnya. Aku sendiri sudah mual mendengar nama crepe nya.

Masih berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana Naisha berada dengan membawa crepe untuknya di tangan kananku dan HPku di tangan kiriku, aku sudah dapat melihat Naisha. Aku mengangkat sedikit crepe di tanganku dengan refleks dan berusaha memanggilnya.

"Naisha"

Dia tidak mendengarku. Sepertinya dia terlalu serius sampai tidak mendengarku... Terlalu serius?  
Tunggu, siapa itu?

Aku melihat satu orang lagi yang berdiri di depan Naisha. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam ikal sedikit dengan pakaian formal, atau... pakaian butler?

_'Siapa laki-laki itu?_', pikirku sekali lagi.

_'Orang itu... Sepertinya mengenal Naisha juga sebaliknya...?'_

Aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Cuma, nanti aku yang kena marah Momo atau Kido, bahkan seluruh Mekakushi Dan kalau salah satu anggota mereka diculik atau apa...

Dengan membawa crepe dan HP di kedua tanganku, aku berjalan menghampiri mereka...

* * *

_"The warmth of the sunlight was like what I felt the times I dozed at the classroom window seat, and it seemed as if "that familiar voice" was talking to me."_

_-Shintaro_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : yak! Akhirnyaaa... Ngomong-ngomong percakapan Seto dan Kano kusingkat agar tidak terlalu panjang. Dan ada beberapa adegan lainnya yang kusingkat pula. Aku gak sadar kalau chapter kali ini sangat panjang! Jadi nikmati sajalah XD_  
_Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter kedua!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Still Precious Forever

_Halo! Maaf kalau chapter ketiga ini updatenya sangat lama. Soalnya minggu lalu aku pergi ke luar kota, dan ada satu fanfic lagi yang harus kulanjutkan. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf._

_Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan cerita ini._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - STILL PRECIOUS FOREVER**

* * *

**Noel POV**

Sekarang ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana aku berada. Tempat ini... bukan di Indonesia, ini bukan negara Indonesia, negri dimana aku lahir.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku terbangun di depan sebuah taman bermain yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sepertinya sekarang ini sudah siang, jadi sudah ada banyak orang. Dan, tentunya aku dilihatin oleh orang-orang yang lewat, dengan ekspresi kebingungan terukir di wajah mereka. Mereka sepertinya menganggapku aneh... Apa karena aku tampak seperti tertidur di depan taman bermain?

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan banyak orang, aku segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku karena kotor terkena tanah. Setelah selesai menepuk celanaku, aku memerhatikan sekitarku untuk mencari tahu dimana aku berada sekarang ini. Aku mendengarkan baik-baik pembicaraan orang-orang yang lewat.

_'Sepertinya, ini bahasa Jepang... Jadi ini di Jepang ya?'_

Aku bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang karena diajarkan oleh Naisha. Ya, benar, Naisha suka sekali dengan anime, manga, dan game sehingga ia mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Karena nona menyukai anime, manga, dan game, serta bahasa Jepang, tentu saja aku juga menyukai dan mencoba mempelajarinya. Walau aku hanya tahu beberapa anime saja...

_'Ah! Benar juga! Naisha-'_

Aku teringat kembali pada Naisha. Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Nona sudah tiada... Sebelumnya, ayah sudah bilang 'kan, kalau Naisha sudah mati...

Percuma.

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naisha.

Semuanya hampa tanpa Naisha.

Apa... Aku bunuh diri saja, ya?

... Tidak. Nona pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka seseorang bunuh diri. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kencang, sampai leherku terasa sakit. Aku memegang leherku yang sakit itu sambil meringis kesakitan. Setelah rasa sakit di leherku mulai hilang, aku menepuk pipiku dengan kedua tanganku secara bersama-sama. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. _'Ya, aku harus bisa menatap masa depan! Jangan menyerah seperti ini!'_ Setelah meyakinkan diriku, aku membuka mataku, dan senyuman terukir di bibirku. Rasanya lebih enak jika ada yang menyemangati... Walau itu adalah aku sendiri.

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki taman bermain tersebut. Ah, tentu aku harus membeli tiket. Untungnya, aku membawa uang di dompetku, jadi aku dapat membelinya. Aku berbalik arah untuk kembali ke loket. Di loket itu, aku mengantri sekitar 10 menit. '_Wah, orang yang mau ke taman bermain banyak juga.'_

Setelah berbicara dengan petugas loket untuk membeli 1 tiket, aku berjalan keluar dari antrian panjang itu, menuju pintu gerbang taman bermain.

Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mau kulakukan di taman bermain ini. Mungkin untuk menghibur diri? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di Jepang. Tapi aku tidak memedulikannya. Yang aku pikirkan hanya Naisha. Apa ini yang dinamakan **'galau'**?

Sambil berpikiran seperti itu, aku sudah berjalan melewati pintu gerbang taman bermain itu. Taman bermain itu sangat luas. Bahkan, ada wahana yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya di Indonesia. Di Jepang memang lebih modern... Mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang di taman bermain ini.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Walau sendirian, bermain di taman bermain memang sangat menyenangkan dari dulu. Bahkan, aku yang belum bermain satu wahana pun sudah dapat menyimpulkan.

Aku melihat wahana labirin es di depanku. Wahana labirin es ini paling dekat dengan posisiku sekarang ini.

Sekarang ini, kesempatan beberapa kali dalam hidupku. Aku harus memainkan semua wahana!

Kalian berpikiran kalau aku seperti anak kecil 'kan? Aku mengakuinya juga karena Naisha juga bilang seperti itu.

Aku berencana memulai dari labirin es. Tapi, saat aku berjalan menuju labirin es tersebut, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Aku dan dia jatuh ke belakang bersamaan. Pinggangku terasa sakit karena terjatuh itu, aku memegang pinggangku yang terasa sakit itu sambil meringis kesakitan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku ceroboh pada hari ini.

"E-Etto... Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat jelas wajah orang yang kutabrak itu. Ternyata, yang kutabrak adalah seorang gadis berambut putih yang panjang rambutnya bisa mencapai lantai, umurnya juga kira-kira sekitar 14 tahun... Jadi mungkin umurnya sama sepertiku dan juga Naisha.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa kok! Kadang-kadang aku ceroboh. Hehe." Aku memasang senyuman kecil di bibirku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!", ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Melihat dia yang membungkukkan badannya tanpa henti, aku menggoyangkan kedua telapak tanganku dengan cepat, "Tidak, Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu! Ini salahku kok yang menabrakmu tanpa lihat-lihat terlebih dulu."

Tapi, dia menjawabku lagi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Tidak! Ini salahku!"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu! Ini salahku."

"I-Ini salahku!"

"Bukan kok, ini bukan salahmu!"

"Salahku!"

"Salahku!"

Kami berteriak berbalasan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bahkan, sepertinya orang-orang yang melewati kita pun melihat kita dengan kebingungan. Setelah sudah berteriak menyalahkan diri sendiri berpuluh-puluh kali, nafas kami berdua terengah-engah karena kelelahan berteriak. Akhirnya, akulah yang menyelesaikan ini.

"Ya sudah, ini salah kita berdua. Kita anggap seperti itu saja!", ucapku dengan tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu. Gadis itu melihatku, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum juga. "Iya!"

Setelah melihat dia, aku melihat kembali labirin es yang tepat berada di belakang gadis itu. Aku bertanya padanya, "Kau juga mau ke labirin es?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya, lalu aku tersenyum padanya, "Mau masuk ke labirin es bersama?"

Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, wajah dia bersinar, seakan-akan dia sangat gembira mendengarnya.

"Iya! Kebetulan aku juga mencari orang untuk masuk bersama!"

"Eh? Memang harus ada banyak orang?", tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak... Tapi, harus berpasangan untuk masuk kesana."

"Ooh, baiklah, Kita masuk bersama-sama!"

"Em!"

Setelah itu, kami berdua masuk bersama ke labirin es itu. Di dalam labirin es itu, suhunya sangat dingin dan semuanya berwarna putih. Karena suhu yang sangat dingin ini, aku yang memakai pakaian butler ini tetap kedinginan. Aku menggigil tepat beberapa detik masuk ke dalam labirin es itu.

"Di-Dingin...", ucap gadis itu dengan memegang kedua tangannya sambil menggigil.

"I-Iya, benar...", balasku yang juga menggigil kedinginan.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kalau sedingin ini..."

"Aku juga..."

Setelah itu, kami berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kami hanya terdiam sambil berjalan pelan di tengah-tengah labirin ini. Aku sendiri sampai tidak memikirkan jalan keluar dari labirin ini karena kedinginan. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia menjawab, masih terus menggigil, "Na-Namaku Kozakura Mary."

"Namaku Noel. Salam kenal!"

"Ah, sa-salam kenal...!"

Aku masih tersenyum padanya, lalu aku menyadari ia membawa termos di tangannya.

"Biar aku yang bawakan termos itu."

"Eh? Ah, baiklah."

Dia segera memberikan termos itu padaku. Tapi, sebelum dia dapat memberikan termos itu, dia terpeleset dan menumpahkan air dari termos itu. Untungnya, waktu itu aku juga terpeleset sedikit, jadinya aku tidak terkena tumpahan air tersebut. Ah, kali ini aku beruntung.

"Ma-Maaf!", ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terkena kok!", balasku dengan senyuman kecil di bibirku.

Namun, setelah peristiwa tumpahnya termos itu, tiba-tiba kedua mataku terasa perih. Apa aku kelilipan sesuatu? Atau mataku terkena air dari termos itu?

Saat aku berpikiran seperti itu, tiba-tiba berbagai kata-kata dan gambaran masuk ke dalam otakku. Rasanya kepalaku seperti mau pecah. Saking banyaknya kata-kata yang tidak bisa kutampung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tapi, setelah berbagai kata-kata itu sudah hilang dari kepalaku, rasanya aku seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Ini seperti informasi yang tiba-tiba aku dapatkan dalam sekejap mata. Informasi yang kudapatkan adalah tentang gadis itu. _'Jadi, dia adalah 1/4 medusa? Umurnya 140 tahun? Tunggu, ada informasi lain lagi.'_ Aku memikirkan salah satu informasi yang muncul di kepalaku lagi. Tapi, informasi yang ini dapat membuatku terkejut.

_'Naisha...?'_

Tanpa sadar, aku menatap mata gadis itu selama 3 menit. Gadis itu- maksudku Mary, juga menatap mataku dengan sedikit terkejut. Namun, tanpa memedulikan alasan ia menatap mataku juga, aku bertanya padanya dengan segera, "Apa kau bertemu Naisha!?"

Setelah mendengarku, kedua matanya berpindah dari menatap mataku, menjadi menatap wajahku. "I-Iya, dia salah satu temanku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Se-Sekarang dimana dia!?", tanyaku dengan panik, kedua tanganku juga memegang kedua bahunya yang mungil, tapi aku memegangnya dengan lembut karena dia terlihat seperti gadis yang lemah di mataku.

"A-Aku tidak tahu... Tapi dia pasti ada di taman bermain ini", jawab Mary.

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, aku segera berlari. Gadis itu terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba berlari, dan ia juga berlari mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tu-Tunggu aku...!"

Mungkin sekarang aku ini egois, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Naisha!

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat, dan Mary tetap mengikutiku dengan nafasnya yang mulai terdengar. Aku berada di depan, dan Mary berada di belakangku. Mungkin jika dilihat orang, kami seperti bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Tu-Tunggu..." Gadis itu sangat kelelahan. Dia berhenti sebentar karena nafasnya yang sudah habis.

Karena kasihan, aku kembali menuju gadis itu, lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tanganku, lalu aku menarik dia untuk membantunya berdiri. Kemudian, aku berjalan pelan di depannya. Ia mengikutiku dari belakangku dengan pelan juga.

"Tadi... _*hah*_ Matamu merah..."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya... _*hah*_ kau... _*hah*_ juga... _*hah*_ punya kekuatan... _*hah*_"

"Eh, kekuatan apa?"

"Nanti... _*hah*_ biar kujelaskan... _*hah*_ Tapi... _*hah*_ Naisha-san juga punya... _*hah*_"

"Naisha juga punya...!? Maksudmu kekuatan apa?"

Dia berhenti kembali setelah aku menanyakan hal itu. Sepertinya Mary ingin mengambil nafas sejenak. Setelah mengambil nafas, ia melanjutkan.

"Biar Kido yang jelaskan nanti... Tapi, karena kamu punya kekuatan mata, kamu harus masuk ke Mekakushi Dan."

Mendengar nama Jepang yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Mekakushi Dan?"

"Iya, Naisha-san juga sudah menjadi anggota juga..."

"Ooh, kalau nona juga masuk, aku juga akan masuk", jawabku dengan cepat.

Mendengarnya, wajah Mary bersinar kembali. "Be-benarkah? Kau mau menjadi teman baru kami?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum kecil, "Hm? Boleh saja. Aku gak keberatan. Lagipula, aku juga hanya punya sedikit teman."

Mendengarnya, Mary memposisikan kedua tangannya kembali ke depan dadanya, kedua matanya berbinar-binar, dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Aku senang mendapatkan teman baru!"

Aku menatap wajah Mary. Dengan sekejap, tadi dia yang terlihat kelelahan itu, berubah menjadi ceria dan bersemangat. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

_'Dia... Benar-benar ingin mempunyai banyak teman...'_

Bibirku berubah menjadi senyuman juga setelah melihat dia yang bersemangat.

"Ya, mempunyai teman itu memang menyenangkan!", balasku.

Mary menengok ke arahku. Mendengarku, dia menunjukkan senyuman indah di bibirnya.

Setelah itu, kami berdua melihat pintu keluar tepat 1 meter di depan kami. Kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar labirin itu dengan senyuman terukir di bibir kami masing-masing.

* * *

"Mary, kamu kelelahan 'kan? Tadi aku lihat bangku disana. Kita istirahat dulu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang aku tunjuk. Setelah beberapa langkah menuju bangku panjang itu, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak kuduga yang sedang duduk di bangku itu. Seseorang itu adalah... Naisha.

Melihat dia, aku segera berlari menuju bangku panjang itu. Aku bahkan lupa kalau Mary sedang ada bersamaku.

Aku berdiri di depan bangku panjang itu. Sekarang, Naisha tepat berada di depanku. Menyadari seseorang ada di depannya, Naisha mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihatku.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada yang berani bergerak dari pertemuan kita ini kembali. Karena Naisha tidak bergerak atau berbicara sama sekali, akulah yang pertama bergerak. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah memeluknya dengan erat. Aku takut kehilangan nona untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin nona hilang lagi dari hidupku.

Beraksi pada pelukanku, Naisha juga memelukku, tangannya mengelus-elus punggungku. _'Rasanya sangat nyaman jika dipeluk seperti ini... Seperti ada orang yang melindungi...'_ Tanpa disadari, kedua mataku mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Air mata itu semakin banyak sehingga aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Air mataku menetes melalui pipiku, dan berjatuhan ke tanah. Saat ini, aku merasa seperti anak yang cengeng.

Masih mengelus punggungku, Naisha berbisik padaku sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, Noel... Dari kecil kau memang cengeng ya..."

Tubuh Naisha terasa hangat. Ia terus memelukku- walau sebenarnya aku yang memeluknya, agar aku merasa nyaman.

_'Aku benar-benar mencintai Naisha...'_

"Noel-san! / Naisha!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis dan lelaki yang memanggil kami berdua secara bersamaan. Mendengar panggilan mereka, aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang memanggilku, Mary.

"Ah... Mary... Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi." ucapku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, Noel-san!", balasnya dengan terlihat sungkan.

"Oi, Naisha. Ini crepe mu." Terdengar kembali suara lelaki yang memanggil nama **'Naisha'** tadi. Aku menengok ke arah lelaki itu agar bisa melihat dia dengan jelas. Lelaki itu memakai jersey merah dan celana panjang, ia memiliki kantung mata seperti nona, dan ia membawa HPnya di tangan kirinya, juga crepe di tangan kanannya.

"Oh, terima kasih." Naisha menerima crepe yang dia berikan, lalu memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Melihat lelaki yang tak kukenal itu, aku bertanya pada Naisha, "Dia siapa?"

Naisha mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku, tapi sebelum Naisha menjawabnya, Mary menyela, "Eh, Shintaro-san? Naisha-san?"

Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Mary. "Mary, kau mengenal lelaki ini?", tunjukku pada lelaki itu.

"Ya, dia salah satu dari teman kita! Salah satu anggota Mekakushi Dan!" Kedua tangan Mary dikepalkan untuk ketiga kalinya, wajah Mary terlihat antusias melihatku.

"Eh, Mary. Siapa lelaki ini?" Laki-laki itu gantian menanyakan diriku. Mary pun menjawabnya, "Dia akan menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan yang baru!"

"... Noel menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan...?", gumam Naisha.

"Apa maksudmu, Mary?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagi suara perempuan yang tak kukenal. Aku menengok ke sumber suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari perempuan yang berpakaian tebal, wajahnya tertutup, sehingga sekilas aku mengiranya laki-laki. Di sebelah perempuan itu, terdapat 2 laki-laki dan seorang gadis. Laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelah kiri perempuan itu, memiliki mata yang mirip kucing, dia juga memakai jaket hitam berbintik-bintik putih. Laki-laki lainnya, memakai hoodie hijau, dia mirip katak. Dan terakhir, di sebelah kanan perempuan yang tadi, ada seorang gadis berambut kuning yang memakai hoodie pink dan celana pendek.

"Kido...! Di-Dia mempunyai kekuatan mata juga...!", jawab Mary.

Mendengarnya, mata perempuan berpakaian tebal itu melebar karena sedikit terkejut. Kemudian, ia menghampiriku dan bertanya, "Kau juga punya? Kekuatan apa yang kau punya?"

Aku menjawab, "Eh...? Tidak tahu... Tadi Mary yang bilang kalau aku juga punya kekuatan mata..."

Kido menengok kembali ke arah Mary, "Kekuatan apa yang dia punya?" Mary menjawab, "Ti-Tidak tahu... Tapi, dia tadi matanya sekilas berubah menjadi warna merah..."

"Merah?", tanyaku.

"Iya... Noel-san, apa ada yang beda saat kau di labirin tadi? Terutama waktu aku menumpahkan termos tadi..."

Mendengarnya, aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan menaruh tanganku di bawah daguku sambil berpikir. "Hmm... Ah! Tadi saat aku menatap matamu, tiba-tiba aku langsung mengetahui sesuatu tentangmu."

Mary bertanya kembali, "E-Eh!? Te-Tentangku!? Apa yang kamu tiba-tiba ketahui..!?"

"Eh? Hmm..." Aku berpikir kembali. "Aku baru tahu sedikit... Seperti, kamu _1/4 medusa_, umurmu sebenarnya 140 tahun... Dan, kau bertemu dengan Naisha." lanjutku.

"Eeh~ Jadi kau langsung bisa mengetahui informasi mengenai orang yang kau tatap matanya~?"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara yang terakhir. Suara itu berasal dari lelaki yang memiliki mata kucing.

"... Mungkin...?"

"Kalau begitu, aku beri nama _Informing Eyes_~", balasnya sambil menyeringai dan menunjukku dengan telunjuk tangannya.

Perempuan berpakaian tebal itu -tanpa memedulikan lelaki mata kucing- berkata padaku sambil tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, kau, masuklah menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan. Tenang saja, ini bukan gang yang aneh-aneh kok."

"Baik. Aku mau.", jawabku dengan cepat.

"Eh?"

Mereka semua -termasuk Naisha- memandangku kebingungan. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ka-Kau gak curiga dengan gang aneh ini!?", tanya lelaki dengan jersey merah. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, perutnya ditonjok oleh perempuan berhoodie pink.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, "Kalau ada Naisha, aku mau saja masuk."

Mendengar jawabanku, mereka semua terdiam, tapi wajah Naisha memerah sedikit karena malu, lalu Naisha membalas, "No-Noel! Jangan bilang seperti itu! Malu-Maluin tahu!"

Wajahku murung mendengar perkataan Naisha, "Eh, memangnya aku gak boleh masuk...?", tanyaku.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Argh! Dari dulu kau seperti ini...", balas Naisha sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sedikit.

"Kukuku!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa. "Kau menarik! Kau pacarnya si Naisha-chan ya?", lanjut lelaki bermata kucing.

Mendengar perkataan lelaki bermata kucing itu, wajahku dan Naisha mulai memerah. Kami berdua menjawab bersamaan, "Bu-Bukan!"

Setelah itu, seperti rencana iseng muncul di pikirannya, lelaki bermata kucing itu menghampiri kita berdua dan merangkul kami dengan sengiran di wajahnya, "Jangan malu-malu~ Ah, atau mungkin, kalian saling suka~?", isengnya.

Aku bergumam, masih dengan wajah yang memerah, "Itu..."

Sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa, Naisha mengelak sambil menggoyang kedua tangannya, "Sudah kubilang bukan! Aku hanya menganggap Noel sebagai temanku sejak kecil!"

Mendengarnya, sebenarnya aku merasa sedih. Memang, nona selalu hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya saja. Dia tidak mencintaiku sebagai seorang **'lelaki'**, hanya sebagai keluarga. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin dicintai olehnya...

Lelaki berhoodie hijau pun mulai berbicara. "Sudah, sudah, Kano. Jangan iseng pada anggota baru."

"Aku 'kan cuma bercanda~", balas lelaki bermata kucing dengan santai.

Setelah lelaki itu berkata seperti itu, aku menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai menggelap. Banyak orang mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang. Sepertinya taman bermain ini mau tutup sebentar lagi...

Semua Mekakushi Dan sepertinya juga sudah menyadarinya. Mereka semua menatap langit yang sudah mulai menggelap itu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu saat perjalanan kembali ke markas nanti.", ucap perempuan berpakaian tebal yang masih terus menatap langit.

"Ya! Ayo kita kembali!", seru perempuan berhoodie pink sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Setelah itu, kami semua berjalan menuju pintu keluar, di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang juga ingin pulang.

* * *

**_"I really love you,__ Naisha..."_**

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Aaah, akhirnya... Ngomong-ngomong, rencananya sih aku mau membuat fanfiction ini berdasarkan alur manga dan anime walau sedikit kuubah. Oh ya, sebenarnya Noel menyukai Naisha, tapi Naisha hanya menganggap Noel sebagai keluarga... Sedih TAT #kankauyangbikin#_  
_Aku juga jadi pengen remake yang proloque nya deh... Soalnya ada yang kurang gitu ._. tapi aku remake proloque nya setelah chapter 4 saja deh._


	5. Chapter 4 - Our Plan

_Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama XD Maaf lama, karena banyak fanfiction yang masih harus kukerjakan. Dan sekolah sudah mulai, jadi... Yah banyak tugas gitu, dan ini tahun terakhirku di SMP... Jadi, aku berniat lebih rajin belajar. Tapi, mumpung lagi lebaran, jadi bisa ngelanjutin lagi XD Oke, ayo mulai._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - OUR PLAN**

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap, dan matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Langit berubah warna menjadi merah kekuning-kuningan. Dan udara yang sangat panas tadi, mulai terasa sedikit sejuk seiring hari berganti menjadi malam. Aku mengeluarkan HPku dari dalam kantongku untuk melihat jam yang tampak padar layar HPku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

_'Jam berjalan sangat cepat, ya... Aku harap hari ini akan terus berlanjut. Aku jadi teringat... pada tragedi yang nanti akan terjadi... yang kira-kira 'pasti' akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin tragedi itu terjadi... Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka... dari Kuroha atau ular itu...'_

Aku memandang bayang-bayang punggung mereka. Mereka mengobrol dengan riang dan senyuman yang menunjukkan kegembiraan terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing. Tapi, aku hanya bisa terdiam, sambil terus tersenyum kecil. Aku ahli dalam memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Jadi, mereka tidak akan curiga padaku.

Aku terus berpikir tentang tragedi itu, sampai Noel memanggilku, "Naisha?" Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Lalu, aku mulai tersenyum lebar dan membalas panggilan Noel, "Ada apa?"

Noel segera berjalan pelan untuk menyamakan jalannya denganku, lalu ia berbisik padaku, "Mereka... Orang-orang yang baik... Aku senang nona bisa bertemu dengan mereka." Ia menoleh ke arahku dan memberikanku senyuman di wajahnya.

Aku menjawabnya juga sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ya... Kau benar."

"Hei, hei~" Kano menepuk pundak kami berdua selagi menyeringai.

_'Ia terlihat akan menggoda kami... '_

Dia melanjutkan, "Jangan bermesraan di belakang dong~ Kalau mau bermesraan, kalian harus berjalan di depan kami~"

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan tertawa kecuali Shintaro yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, sementara aku dan Noel nge-blush gara-gara perkataan Kano. Setelah Kano berkata seperti itu, aku dan Noel segera menyamakan jalan kami dengan anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya. Mereka semua pun menepuk-nepuk pundak kami sambil tertawa riang. Aku juga mengikuti mereka dengan tertawa juga.

_'Aku seperti... sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka...'_

Aku mulai tersenyum lagi, dan segera menyingkirkan pikiran burukku dari kepalaku. Dengan berbagai obrolan keluar dari mulut mereka, aku berjalan ke dekat Kido yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya. Aku pun dengan tersenyum menggoda, menarik _earphone_ di telinga kirinya dengan perasaan tidak bersalah.

Kido mengira aku sebagai Kano, sehingga ia hampir memukulku, tapi ia tidak jadi memukulku karena dia langsung menyadarinya beberapa detik kemudian setelah menatap wajahku baik-baik.

Kido menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya padaku dengan heran, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik _earphone_ku?"

Aku menjawabnya, karena ide mulai muncul di kepalaku, yang kira-kira mungkin bisa menjadi cara agar bisa lebih lama dengan mereka. "Karena banyak anggota baru di Mekakushi Dan... Bagaimana kalau kita besok pergi ke pantai? Menarik 'kan? Menarik 'kan?", tanyaku memaksa.

Kido sedikit terkejut dengan saranku, lalu sedikit berteriak, "Pa-Pantai!?"

Teriakan Kido terdengar oleh semua Mekakushi Dan. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah kami berdua dengan ekspresi kaget namun tidak bersuara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah mereka semua berubah menjadi wajah yang senang; terutama Momo, Ene, Kano, Marry, dan Seto, walau Shintaro hanya menghela nafas dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai hal yang menyusahkan bagi NEET seperti dia... Yah, Marry juga _hikikomori_ tapi dia senang bersama dengan teman-temannya, jadi dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai beban.

Momo lah yang bereaksi duluan, dan berseru dengan nada yang sangat gembira, "Pergi ke pantai!? Ayo kita lakukan! Pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

Marry, dengan wajahnya yang berkilau, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berseru juga, "Benar! Ayo kita lakukan! Besok Seto tidak ada kerja sambilan 'kan?" Marry menoleh ke arah Seto, berharap Seto libur esok hari.

Seto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, yang merupakan tanda bahwa dia tidak ada kerja sambilan esok hari. Marry pun terlihat semakin senang.

Namun, Shintaro menghela nafasnya, dan berkata dengan nada yang samar-samar, "... Aku tidak ikut... Aku lelah..."

Mendengar kata-kata Shintaro, Ene berteriak padanya, "Master! Kau mau aku menyebarkan folder kesayangan Master~?"

Mendengarnya, Shintaro menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah kalah.

"Nah, jadi semuanya ikut 'kan~? Mau kumpul jam berapa?", tanya Kano dengan menyeringai.

Mereka semua berpikir, aku juga berpikir, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena hari ini pasti akan terjadi tragedi itu. Jadi... untuk menghindarinya... walau sebentar saja... aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu berseru, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bersiap-siap dulu? Seperti pergi membeli baju renang dan sebagainya?"

_'Mungkin kalau aku mengubah sedikit routenya di manga... Si ular itu mungkin akan lebih lama menemukan kita'_, pikirku.

"E-Eh...!? Baju renang!?", teriak Kido yang kaget, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Wajah Seto dan Shintaro segera memerah mendengar kata '**baju renang**', sementara Kano hanya senyam-senyum dan melirik Kido sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kido 'kan gak punya baju rena- Ugh!" Kido segera menonjok perut Kano dengan keras. Kano meringis kesakitan.

"Di-Diam!", teriak Kido. "Kita bisa membelinya hari ini...", lanjut Kido dengan sedikit malu.

Setelah itu, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan berseru senang, sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka masing-masing, kecuali Shintaro yang mengangkat tangannya dengan tidak niat dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, misi kedua hari ini~ adalah membeli baju renang untuk Ki- Oww! Sakit! Sakit, Kido! Maaf! Ooowww!" Kano berteriak kesakitan karena Kido tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras. Anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lainnya hanya pucat melihat mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi ke toko pakaian renang terdekat," ucap Seto sambil tersenyum.

Para Mekakushi Dan pun mengangguk setuju, sementara Kido masih menginjak kaki Kano dan Kano masih meringis kesakitan.

* * *

"Ah! Ini dia! Toko pakaian renang!", seru Momo yang sudah tiba di depan toko besar di pinggir jalan yang terdapat banyak pakaian renang dan perlengkapannya yang tampak dari depan kaca toko. Setelah itu, Mekakushi Dan masuk ke toko itu.

"Selamat datang!", seorang gadis yang bekerja di toko tersebut menyambut mereka.

"Whoaaa...! Seto, toko ini besar sekali!", seru Marry yang kagum dengan toko itu.

Seto pun tersenyum dan menjawabnya, "Ya, katanya toko ini baru. Aku juga baru pertama kali masuk kesini. Dan katanya toko ini 3 lantai."

Mendengarnya, Marry pun semakin kagum dan matanya bercahaya karena senang.

Gadis yang menyambut mereka tadi, mendengar pembicaraan Seto dan Marry, lalu menjelaskan pada mereka sambil tersenyum sopan, "Benar. Toko ini terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai ini berisi perlengkapan renang dan hal-hal lainnya. Lantai kedua berisi pakaian renang laki-laki. Dan lantai ketiga berisi pakaian renang perempuan. Kalau sudah jelas, saya permisi dahulu." Gadis itu pun membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan pergi ke arah beberapa gadis yang memanggilnya untuk menanyakan harga.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Kano mulai berbicara lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagunya dan memejamkan matanya, "Hmm, jadi aku harus ke lantai 3 ya~" Sambil berkata seperti itu, Kido sudah mulai menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan Kano. Kano pun segera mundur dan menyilangkan tangannya untuk berlindung dari pukulan Kido.

Aku, yang daritadi tertawa melihat pertengkaran Kano dan Kido, berjalan mendekati Kido dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan memilihkan baju renang untuk Kido~ Marry dan Momo juga mau lihat baju renang di lantai 3 atau gak?", tanyaku.

Momo dan Marry berseru bersamaan, "Mau!" Mereka segera berlari ke arah kami berdua dan berdiri di sebelah kami.

Kemudian, setelah Marry dan Momo berkumpul dengan kami, aku menengok ke para lelaki, lalu menyeringai sedikit dan berkata, "Yang cowok jangan ke lantai 3 ya~ Ah, dan Ene, tolong jaga mereka agar tidak ke lantai 3."

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, namun Kano masih menyeringai seperti biasanya, dan Ene tersenyum sambil mengiyakan perkataanku.

Lalu aku mendengar Ene berbicara pada Shintaro, "Master! Sebenarnya master ingin ke lantai 3 'kan!?"

"Diam."

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

Lalu, Aku, bersama para perempuan di Mekakushi Dan, segera menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 3.

* * *

Sesampai di lantai 3, terlihatlah banyak pakaian renang perempuan terpajang di sekeliling mereka. Banyak gadis juga sedang berkeliaran untuk memilih pakaian renang. Lantai ini lebih luas daripada yang tadi.

"Marry-chan! Yang itu kayaknya bagus untukmu!", tiba-tiba Momo berteriak, lalu menarik tangan Marry ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Marry mengikuti Momo dengan senang sambil berseru, "Dimana!?"

Mereka pun pergi dari kami.

"..."

_'Sekarang, tinggal aku dan Kido disini. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening setelah Momo pergi.'_

"Eem, Kido..."

"Apa?"

"... Tidak jadi..."

"Ooh..."

"..."

_*Kriiik* *Kriiik*_

Suasana hening kembali.

_'Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai berbicara. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa... Apalagi Kido hanya diam saja... Dia cuma berbicara kalau ada para Mekakushi Dan lainnya juga.'_

Aku mulai berjalan berkeliling melihat pakaian renang satu per satu, Kido pun mengikutiku dari belakang sambil menaruh tangannya di kantong jaketnya.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang terlalu hening ini, aku segera mencari topik pembicaraan, "Pakaian renang perempuan di Jepang banyak yang terbuka ya... Banyak yang bikini..."

Kido memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan bertanya, "Memangnya negaramu tidak ada yang memakai bikini?"

"Hampir gak ada," jawabku.

"Ooh... Tapi aku juga tidak mau memakai bikini," balas Kido.

Mendengarnya, aku mulai tersenyum lagi dan merangkulnya, "Hee~ karena kau takut menunjukkan **t-u-b-u-h-m-u** yaa~ Tenang saja, walau kamu keliatannya **_flat chest_**, tapi kau kayaknya seksi lho~"

Wajah Kido memerah setelah mendengarku, lalu ia membalasku dengan gagap, "A-A-A-Apa maksudmu...!? A-Aku gak takut kok! Ha-hanya... Aku cuma... tidak suka bikini! I-Itu saja! Tidak ada alasan lain!" Kido terus mengelak dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi mengerti perasaan Kano yang suka menjahili Kido... Memang lucu reaksinya hehe. Cewek tsundere memang manis~

Aku pun tersenyum, lalu aku melihat sebuah bikini yang menarik perhatianku. Bikini tersebut berwarna ungu, mirip dengan warna ungu pada jaket Kido, dan juga sederhana. Tidak terlalu meriah, dan hanya dihiasi oleh tali yang diikat dengan bentuk pita putih yang tipis di bagian leher dan paha. Motifnya pun sederhana, hanya bermotif garis-garis ungu dan putih. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi aku menganggapnya cocok dengan Kido.

"Kido," panggilku.

Kido menoleh ke arahku, "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa yang ini cocok untukmu," Aku menunjuk bikini berwarna ungu yang menarik perhatianku tadi.

Kido memerhatikannya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya lagi, "Kayaknya ini biasa saja... Dan..." Ia segera menurunkan volume suaranya sedikit sambil melanjutkan, "Terlalu... terbuka..."

Aku dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kido, aku pun menggembungkan pipiku sambil memaksa Kido dengan sedikit mendorongnya, "Ayolaah~ Coba dulu!" Aku terus mendorongnya sambil terus memaksa Kido. Kido yang mulai kesal, menutup kupingnya karena suaraku yang berisik, dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia menahanku dan menggerutu, "Iya! Baiklah! Akan kucoba!"

"Yeay!" Aku berpura-pura mengangkat tanganku ke atas dan tersenyum lebar, Kido sedikit terusik dengan ini, lalu ia bergumam, "Kau mirip dengan Kano."

Aku terhenti sejenak setelah mendengarnya. _'Mirip dengan Kano? Aku?'_

"Mungkin ada sedikit yang mirip... Tapi aku tidak terlalu mirip dengannya. Yah, aku tidak suka menipu atau membohongi orang... Yah walau kadang aku pernah membohongi Noel...", ucapku sambil mengambil bikini yang kupilihkan untuk Kido. Lalu aku memberikannya pada Kido.

Kido menerimanya dan membalasku dengan khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum sedikit, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo cepat ganti."

Kido tidak mendengarkanku. Ia masih terus bertanya padaku, "Ceritakan saja. Kita adalah teman 'kan?" Sambil berkata seperti itu, dia tersenyum lembut, bertingkah seperti seorang ketua yang sebenarnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan hal ini._ 'Teman? Teman yang... mau mendengarkanku?'_ Tiba-tiba hatiku mulai berdegup kencang, menunjukkan rasa kegembiraan di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. _'Ya.. Mereka adalah temanku... Teman '**pertamaku**' yang asli dan sebenarnya...'_

Aku mulai tersenyum padanya, tapi kali ini, senyumanku benar-benar tulus._ 'Ah... Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya... Aku beruntung bertemu dengan Mekakushi Dan... Dan Kido lah orang pertama yang mengatakan kata '**teman**' padaku...'_

"Ya, akan kuceritakan," ucapku masih tersenyum tulus.

Kemudian, aku menceritakan masa laluku pada Kido. Dari ayahku berubah semenjak kematian kakak, sampai pada kematianku pada tanggal 15 Agustus.

* * *

Setelah aku selesai menceritakan masa laluku pada Kido, air mataku mulai sedikit menetes, membuat Kido mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. Ia memanfaatkan tubuh tingginya itu untuk mengelusku yang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari padanya, karena walau bagaimanapun, aku masih tetaplah berumur 14 tahun yang bertubuh lebih tinggi daripada anak-anak berumur 14 tahun lainnya. Hatiku tetaplah masih anak kecil.

Sementara, sambil terus mengelusku, ia tersenyum lembut dan berbisik padaku, "Tenang saja, sekarang kau mempunyai banyak teman."

Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu tersenyum ceria setelah mendengar hiburan Kido, "Terima kasih."

Kido masih terus mengelusku beberapa kali. Lalu ia teringat pada pakaian renang yang masih ia bawa di tangannya itu. Ia segera berhenti mengelusku dan berkata padaku dengan tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan coba baju renang ini dulu. Tunggu di depan kamar gantiku ya." Aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil. Kido pun masuk ke kamar ganti tersebut untuk mencobanya.

"Hei~ Kido dimana~?" Terdengar suara laki-laki yang kukenal dari belakangku. Aku menengok ke belakang, melihat Kano, Momo, dan Marry sedang bersama-sama dengan membawa kantong plastik di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai membeli baju renang...

Aku membalas Kano dengan senyuman, "Dia lagi mencoba di ruang ganti ini." Aku menunjuk ke arah kamar ganti Kido dan melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan selesai berganti baju." Aku sedikit tersenyum iseng melihat mereka, menantikan ekspresi Kido yang kaget melihat Kano, Momo, dan Marry di depannya. Kano juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. Ia menyeringai dan terkekeh kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gorden di kamar ganti itu terbuka, ditarik oleh perempuan berambut hijau dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu dan sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya yang tebal itu menjadi bikini yang kupilihkan untuknya.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat perubahannya. _'Aku merasa... dia sudah tidak terlihat seperti lelaki lagi. Dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang perempuan setelah memakainya.'_

Kido, dengan sedikit malu pada penampilannya yang dia anggap sangat terbuka, memalingkan wajahnya melihat lantai kamar ganti itu dan bergumam, "Ba-Bagaimana...? E-Emm, tapi di bagian ini terlihat terbuka..." Dia memainkan tali pita di bagian pahanya dengan masih terus melihat ke lantai.

Kido masih tidak melihat ke arah kami. Kami semua tidak bereaksi. Mungkin karena kagum pada penampilannya yang berubah drastis atau mungkin karena dia sebenarnya perempuan yang cantik... Andaikan dia tidak tomboy dan tidak memiliki kekuatan _**'Concealing Eyes'**_, pasti banyak lelaki yang menyukai dia.

Kido pun mulai merasa heran karena tidak ada suara apapun yang membalasnya. Dia pun mendongak dan melihat ke arah kami. Matanya terbelalak melihat beberapa orang selain aku yang memerhatikan dia dengan kagum, yaitu: Kano, Marry, dan Momo. Wajahnya pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat merah, dia pun segera menutup gordennya kembali dengan sangat cepat. Aku, Kano, Marry, dan Momo pun terkejut mendengar tarikan gorden yang sangat keras itu.

Momo pun mulai bereaksi pertama kali, "Danchou-san! Pakaian renangnya cocok sekali untukmu!"

"Be-Benar, Kido! Itu sangat cocok! Kau terlihat manis!", lanjut Marry yang mulai bersemangat memuji Kido.

Aku pun bereaksi juga, "Iya, sangat cocok! Bagaimana Kido? Pilihanku bagus 'kan!? Ah, kalau diberi hiasan rambut bunga berwarna ungu di rambutmu pasti akan lebih cocok!"

"..." Kido tidak membalas.

"Ki-Kido...?", panggil Momo yang mulai merasa tidak enak.

Kido mulai bersuara dari dalam kamar ganti tersebut, "... A-Aku tidak cocok memakai ini! I-Ini terlalu terbuka! A-Aku gak suka memakai bikini..."

Kano, yang daritadi hanya menyengir sambil menahan sedikit tawanya, bersuara, "Pfft! Tumben Kido mau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kukuku! Tapi cocok juga~ Kido terlihat manis~ Ugh!" Mendengar suara Kano, Kido segera keluar dan menonjok muka Kano karena malu. Dia melampiaskan malu nya pada Kano.

"Be-Berisik! Aku ganti baju dulu..." Kido kembali ke kamar gantinya dan menutup gordennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kido kembali membuka gorden kamar gantinya dan keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut. Kido pun mendekatiku, dan bertanya, "Apa kau juga mau membeli pakaian renang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan menjawab "Tidak" pada Kido.

"Ooh..." Dia pun mulai berjalan mendekati Kano.

Selagi Kido berbicara dengan Kano, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka, aku mengingat sesuatu. Hal yang kuingat itu... sangat penting, tentang **_route_** lainnya di anime, yang berakhir **_happy ending_**...

_'Hah!? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi!?'_

Sementara mereka semua mengobrol, aku segera berlari mendekati Marry dan lainnya, lalu bertanya pada Kano, "Dimana Shintaro?"

Kano bingung melihat ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panik dan menjawabku, "Hm? Dia masih di lantai 1 bersama dengan Seto dan Noel."

"Hei, kalian semua!" Kami semua menengok ke arah suara yang tampaknya memanggil kami. Kami melihat Seto, Noel dan Shintaro yang juga membawa sekantong plastik kecil di tangan mereka. Seto, Noel, dan Shintaro pun mulai berjalan mendekati kami semua.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul ya?", tanya Kido.

"Iya, Danchou-san! Ayo kembali ke markas!", seru Momo dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Tunggu!" Aku berteriak. Mereka semua menengok ke arahku dengan heran. Aku melanjutkan, "Err, Shintaro... Marry... Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian... Dan ini rahasia... Jadi, ikut aku kesana ya..." Aku menunjuk ke arah ujung lantai itu. Shintaro dan Marry kebingungan mendengarku, tapi mereka tetap mengikutiku dari belakang. Sementara itu, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lainnya juga kebingungan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Shintaro sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena sudah kelelahan.

"A-Ada apa, Naisha-san...?", tanya Marry sedikit khawatir.

Aku mulai berdiri tegap, keringat bercucuran dari pipiku, dan aku menelan ludahku dengan gugup. Semoga cara ini berhasil... Dan semoga mereka mempercayainya...

Aku mulai membuka mulutku sedikit demi sedikit, "Sebenarnya... Apa kalian percaya, kalau sebenarnya kalian semua terjebak di **_time loop_**?"

Mendengarnya, Marry sangat terkejut, sedangkan Shintaro kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku menghela nafas.

Kemudian, Marry sedikit berteriak mendengar pertanyaanku, "Ka-Kamu mengetahuinya...!?" Aku mengangguk menandakan jawaban 'iya', sedangkan Shintaro masih bingung melihat kami berdua. Kemudian, Shintaro bertanya, "Sebenarnya, ada apa sih!? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Kami berdua menengok ke arahnya, namun Marry kembali menengok ke arahku, "Apa Shintaro-san perlu tau hal ini? Kenapa kau memanggilnya juga?"

Aku mengangguk dan menjawabnya, "Ya... Aku punya rencana. Dan rencana ini, Shintaro juga berperan melakukannya." Aku menengok ke arah Shintaro selagi menjelaskan maksudku. Aku melanjutkan, "Jadi, lebih baik kau beri tau semuanya pada Shintaro terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan memberitahu rencanaku pada kalian..."

"Baiklah..." Marry menengok ke arah Shintaro, lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

* * *

"Eh? Ja-Jadi kita semua sedang berada di **_time loop_** karena kau melihat kita semua mati berkali-kali pada tanggal 15 Agustus?" Shintaro tercengang, sambil berusaha memproses semua perkataan Marry.

"Ya, benar! Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang ber-IQ 168!", pujiku.

Namun, Shintaro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depannya, "... Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi..."

Marry segera mendekati Shintaro, dengan sedikit berteriak, "Percayalah, Shintaro-san! Kau juga tidak ingin Momo-chan dan yang lainnya meninggal, bukan!?"

Melihat keseriusan di wajah Marry dan di wajahku, Shintaro mengaku kalah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya. Terus apa rencanamu?" Shintaro dan Marry menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mulai sangat serius sekarang, dan segera menjelaskan rencanaku pada mereka, "Begini. Shintaro, buatlah perjanjian pada Marry. Perjanjian pada Shintaro dan aku yang akan terus mengingat tentang tragedi ini... Jadi, aku, Marry, dan Shintaro akan terus mengingat apa yang terjadi... dan Marry, beri Shintaro sebuah kekuatan mata... Karena, aku tau, Marry, kau adalah **_Queen_**. Kau bisa memberikan kekuatan mata 'kan?"

Marry terkejut. Shintaro dan Marry menatap masing-masing, lalu kembali melihatku. Shintaro bertanya, "Jadi... Kalau aku mengingat tentang tragedi yang kalian ceritakan itu... Memangnya untuk apa? Dan untuk apa kekuatan mata itu padaku?"

Aku menjawab, "Shintaro... Sebenarnya... Tateyama Ayano juga terlibat dalam tragedi ini."

Mendengarku, mata Shintaro terbelalak, lalu dia segera memegang bahuku dengan keras dan menggoyang-goyangkanku,

"**A-APA HUBUNGAN DIA DENGAN INI!?**"

Sambil terus menggoyangkanku, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku di depan wajahku, dan berusaha menenangkan Shintaro, "Te-Tenanglah! Sebenarnya, dia bunuh diri agar bisa masuk ke _daze_... Dia ingin menyelamatkan Enomoto Takane, Kokonose Haruka, juga Kano, Kido, dan Seto dari ular yang selalu membunuh kita itu... Dia... bunuh diri untuk mencegah semua ular keluar dari daze dan berkumpul pada Marry...", jelasku sambil memalingkan mataku sedikit dari pandangannya.

"**A-AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI!?**", teriak Shintaro masih terus menggoyangkan bahuku.

Marry segera panik melihat Shintaro, lalu segera berseru, "Tenanglah, Shintaro-san! Aku akan menjelaskannya semuanya! Dari awal!"

Aku juga berseru padanya, "Ya, sekarang aku juga akan ikut membantu menjelaskan!" Shintaro pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan menanti penjelasan kami berdua. Sekarang ini, dia terlihat lebih serius daripada tadi.

"Ayo jelaskan. Sebelum mereka heran dengan kita...", ucap Shintaro sambil menunjuk Kido dan yang lainnya jauh di belakang yang menatap kami bertiga dengan keheranan.

Kami pun mulai menjelaskan.

* * *

"Jadi... Begitu ya...", Shintaro mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Ya, begitulah... Jadi, tolong ya, Marry, Shintaro."

"Tapi..." Shintaro dan aku menengok ke arah Marry yang masih terlihat belum yakin. "Apa aku harus mengulang waktu lagi sekarang? Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah aku mengulang waktu lagi?"

Aku menoleh ke Shintaro, untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama, "Shintaro. Jujur. Apa kau masih belum percaya?"

Shintaro menjawabku dengan jelas, "Sebenarnya... Aku masih sedikit belum percaya..."

Aku menghela nafas, lalu kembali menengok ke arah Marry. "Kalau begitu, kita akan menunggu Kuroha baru kita akan mengulang waktu... Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau melihatnya, tapi ini untuk meyakinkan Shintaro. Dan untuk pengulangan waktunya, lebih baik sebelum Tateyama Ayano mati... Jadi 2 tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 15 Agustus... Aku tahu ini egois, tapi semuanya tidak akan terlalu berubah 'kan? Karena, kita hanya akan melakukan hal ini sekali. Jadi, berusahalah agar tidak gagal."

Marry sedikit terkejut mendengarku, tapi ia mengangguk pasrah. Shintaro pun juga mengangguk serius.

"Jadi, untuk yang kedua. Shintaro, pagi-pagi saat perulangan waktu, cepatlah pergi ke atap gedung sekolah dimana tempat Ayano akan bunuh diri dan kalau bisa kau sudah harus bisa bertemu Ayano sebelum ia menuju atap, lalu yakinkan dia karena masuk ke _daze_ itu tidak ada gunanya, dan kalau bisa, usahakan Haruka dan Takane tidak tertangkap Kenjirou."

Aku mengambil napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Marry, apa 2 tahun yang lalu kamu sudah mengenal Seto dan yang lainnya? Kalau sudah, hindarkan kita semua dari Tateyama Kenjirou, ayah Ayano itu, dan diamlah sampai pada hari ini."

Kemudian, aku menatap Marry dan Shintaro, "Lalu, jika Haruka dan Takane tertangkap oleh Kenjirou, pada hari ini, si ular itu pasti akan membunuh kita semua. Jadi dia pasti akan menemui kita. Nah, Shintaro, pada waktu itu, kau tolong bunuh diri dengan cara apapun itu dan masuklah ke _daze_. Tenang saja, kau bisa keluar kok. Lalu carilah Haruka dan beritahu dia tentang rencana kita ini. Setelah itu, keluarlah dari _daze_ dan gunakan kekuatan matamu itu pada Kuroha."

Shintaro mengangguk mengerti dan menghafal rencana kami ini di kepalanya, tetapi Marry memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung pada perkataanku yang terlalu panjang.

"A-Apa katamu tadi? Bisa diulang?", tanya Marry.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, lalu segera mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam kantong celanaku, dan bertanya, "Kalian punya pulpen atau pensil?" Shintaro mengambil pulpen dari dalam kantong celananya dan memberikannya padaku. Entah kenapa dia bawa.

"Terima kasih. Akan kutulis rencanaku ini di kertas ini. Jadi jangan sampai hilang ya, Marry," Aku tersenyum pada Marry sambil menulis rencanaku yang sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat, aku selesai menulis rencananya dan memberikannya pada Marry, lalu memberikan pulpennya kembali pada Shintaro.

"Nah, dengan begini, selesailah~", ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Marry, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang semua ini?", tanya Marry penasaran.

Aku menelan ludahku. _'Gawat, aku belum memikirkan alasan darimana aku tau...'_

"I-Itu..."

"Hei, kalian bertiga ngomong apa? Kok lama banget~?" Bertepatan dengan suaraku, Kano memanggil kami bertiga.

Kami menoleh ke arahnya sambil segera berjalan kembali ke arah mereka.

"E-Emm, hal yang tidak penting kok!", seru Marry yang kelagapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...", ucap Shintaro dengan tenang.

"Cuma mengobrol saja!", ucapku dengan tersenyum lebar.

Mereka semua saling menatap masing-masing dengan bingung.

"Kalian mencurigakan... Ya sudah deh. Ayo kita balik!" Momo berseru sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti para Mekakushi Dan lainnya dari belakang.

* * *

Kami semua berbicara dan bercanda seperti biasa. Bahkan Momo, Kano, Ene, Noel dan Seto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar candaan mereka, kecuali Kido yang hanya tersenyum. Sementara, aku, Shintaro, dan Marry hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Yah, walau aku masih bisa berpura-pura tersenyum sih...

Kido yang menyadari reaksi sedih kita, heran, lalu berjalan pelan untuk menyamakan jalannya dengan kami bertiga. "Kalian kenapa?", tanya Kido.

Kami bertiga menyadari Kido yang berjalan di sebelah kami, lalu segera menggelengkan kepala kami secara bersamaan. "Tidak apa-apa kok!", seru kami bersama.

Kido memiringkan kepalanya dan ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia diganggu oleh panggilan Kano.

"Kido~!"

"Apa...?" Kido mengerutkan alisnya sambil berjalan kembali bersama Kano dan yang lainnya.

"Haaah..." Kami menghela nafas bersama, kemudian kami menatap masing-masing, lalu tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

_'Aku berharap, hari ini terus berlanjut...'_, pikirku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku menoleh ke arah Shintaro dan Marry. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang sama sepertiku, aku merasa mereka juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku.

Setelah tersenyum bersama, Shintaro kembali serius dan bertanya, "Jadi... Sebentar lagi, tragedi itu akan terjadi...?"

"Ya...", jawabku.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Momo berseru sambil menunjuk dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Eh? Apa orang itu bisa melihat kita?"

Kami semua menengok ke arah yang Momo tunjuk. Mataku, mata Ene, dan mata Marry terbelalak melihat orang yang Momo tunjuk. Orang yang ditunjuk Momo itu, adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pakaian cosplay yang serba hitam pula, dihiasi dengan senyuman jahat di bibirnya.

_'Dia muncul...'_

"Tidak mungkin... Aku masih memakai kekuatanku...", balas Kido yang sedikit kaget melihat lelaki serba hitam itu yang menatap mereka.

"..." Kano mulai berjalan menuju lelaki itu. Ia pun berdiri dekat dengannya, walau masih ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Maaf~ Kami menghalangimu ya?", ucap Kano dengan menyeringai.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap Kano dengan lama, lalu ia mulai membalas perkataan Kano, "Kau... **_deceiver_** yang waktu itu ya..."

Kano sedikit terkejut mendengar kata '**_deceiver_**' itu, lalu ia menyadarinya. Sadar kalau ada yang salah dari lelaki itu. Kano segera menengok ke belakang dengan cepat untuk memperingati kami. Tapi terlambat. Lelaki itu sudah menempatkan pistolnya di bagian belakang leher Kano.

"Aku akan menambahkan luka pada luka yang kau benci itu." Sambil berkata seperti itu, lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. Lalu ia menarik pelatuknya dan Kano ditembak olehnya. Darah merah bercucuran keluar dari bagian yang ditembakkan ke arah Kano tersebut. Kano pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat hal tersebut, wajah semua Mekakushi Dan berubah menjadi pucat, penuh ketakutan, dan tercengang.

Bereaksi pada hal tersebut, Momo segera memeluk Marry untuk melindunginya, dan Kido berlari ke arah Kano yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan memposisikan tangannya pada leher Kano yang terluka tersebut sambil menangis.

Seto berlari menuju lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tapi, sebelum ia sampai padanya, lutut Seto ditembak olehnya, sehingga Seto menekuk lututnya yang tertembak itu dan tidak dapat berlari lagi. Melihat Seto yang sudah tidak bisa berlari ke arahnya lagi, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjambak rambutnya, lalu menembaknya pas di bagian mulutnya, sehingga dapat terlihat jelas darah Seto bermuncratan dari kepalanya.

_'Ini... Sadis!'_

Lelaki itu menengok ke arah Kido, Kido dengan tetesan air matanya bercucuran dari matanya. Kido mendongak melihat lelaki itu yang sudah bersiap menembak dia. Namun, menyadari apa yang benar-benar terjadi sekarang, aku segera berlari ke depan Kido dan berusaha melindunginya.

Tapi... Tiba-tiba Noel berlari ke depanku dengan sangat cepat dan ia tertembak oleh peluru yang ditembakkan oleh lelaki berambut hitam itu: Kuroha...

Darah pun mulai bercucuran dari perut Noel. Perut Noel bolong karenanya, dan ia terjatuh ke tanah. Melihatnya, aku segera berteriak histeris dan memegangnya.

Setelah itu, tanpa memedulikan kami, Kuroha mengarahkan pistolnya padaku. Aku segera memejamkan mataku, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Namun, saat aku membuka mataku kembali, Shintaro berdiri di depan kami semua. Aku melihat Shintaro dengan sedikit terkejut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tidak jelas berasal dari HP Shintaro. Shintaro pun memperhatikannya sejenak, tapi Kuroha langsung segera mengambilnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia melihat layar HP Shintaro yang berisi Ene di dalamnya. Melihat Ene, Kuroha segera meremas HP tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara, Ene hanya menangis histeris melihat Konoha, karakter game Dead Bullet 1989 milik Haruka, bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Shintaro sedikit tercengang melihat HPnya yang sudah hancur itu, lalu ia melihat kembali Kuroha dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

_'Lihat, Shintaro? Ini akibat kau tidak percaya...'_

Aku segera menengok ke belakang, memberikan tanda pada Marry untuk mengulang waktu. Marry pun, dengan air matanya yang masih menetes, segera mengangguk dan bertransformasi.

Momo dan Kido terkejut melihat Marry yang berubah. Rambut Marry menjadi pendek, pipinya bersisik ular, dan ada sesuatu di bawah rambut Marry.

Kuroha tersenyum lebar melihat Marry yang berubah tersebut.

Setelah itu, cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul dari Marry.

Waktu akan terulang kembali menjadi 2 tahun yang lalu... Walau aku tidak tahu, aku dan Noel masih akan tetap berada di abad ini atau kembali ke abad kami berasal. Aku harap, aku masih akan tetap ada disini, agar aku dapat membantu Shintaro dan Marry menjalankan rencana kami.

* * *

_"No, I don't want to say goodbye!"_

_-Marry_

* * *

_Author's Note : sepertinya chapter ini lebih panjang daripada yang lainnya. Entah kenapa, aku sangat senang menulis chapter ini XD_

_Berikutnya adalah route lainnya lagi. Awalnya, aku tidak terpikir Naisha, Shintaro, dan Marry membuat perjanjian... Tapi saat kupikir-pikir, Shintaro dan Marry membuat perjanjian di animenya untuk menuju happy ending, jadi mereka harus membuat perjanjian XD_

_Oh ya, sebenarnya aku masih agak bingung... si Naisha nanti lebih baik jadinya sama Noel atau Shintaro ya? Dan Shintaro nanti jadinya sama Naisha atau Ayano ya? Aku minta saran ._

_Ah, aku jadi bersemangat menulis fanfiction ini! XD_


	6. Chapter 5 - Meetings in the Past

_Ok, kali ini, route baru akan muncul... Dan semuanya akan kembali ke 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, jangan heran ya XD_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - MEETINGS IN THE PAST**

* * *

**Shintaro's POV**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela rumahku yang setengah terbuka. Terdengar suara burung-burung yang mulai berciut di atas jendela rumah. Angin sepoi-sepoi juga terasa di wajahku dari jendela tersebut. Aku membuka mataku dengan sangat pelan. Terlihat langit-langit kamarku masih berwarna sama seperti dulu. Aku membangunkan diriku sendiri dan mulai menguap ngantuk. Aku melihat jam di dinding, menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

_'Aku sudah tertidur berapa lama ya? Aku rasa aku bermimpi aneh... Tapi, tunggu- Kurasa itu bukan mimpi, tapi...'_

Sejenak, mataku melebar mengingat sesuatu. Aku segera mengambil HPku yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melihat jam dan hari dengan teliti.

_'Ini... Masih jam 10.07 pagi... Dan, tanggal 14 Agustus 2 tahun lalu!?'_

Aku menelan ludahku dan mataku masih menatap lekat tulisan di layar HPku itu. Untuk membuktikan bahwa ini benar-benar 2 tahun lalu, aku menyalakan komputer yang ada di dekatku. Setelah benar-benar menyala, aku mencoba memeriksa semua folder dan sebagainya di dalamnya.

_... Tidak ada Ene disana..._

_Jadi, apa benar ini 2 tahun yang lalu!?_

_*Knock Knock*_

Aku segera menengok ke sumber bunyi itu berasal, yaitu pintu. Entah siapa yang mengetok pintu, aku segera berlari menuju pintu itu, walau sekarang aku terlihat sangat berantakan dan masih memakai piyama.

Dengan segera, aku membuka pintu itu.

Namun, orang yang berada di depanku sekarang ini, bukanlah orang yang awalnya kupikirkan. Tadi, aku berpikir kalau Momo ataupun ibu lah yang mengetok pintu itu, karena merekalah satu-satunya yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Di depanku ini...

Naisha.

Aku tercengang sekaligus heran melihat dia. _Kenapa dia ada disini!?_

Takut jika Naisha dilihat oleh Momo atau ibu, aku menarik tangan Naisha dengan refleks ke dalam kamarku. Aku dan dia pun terjatuh ke lantai karena aku menarik dia terlalu keras.

Kami berdua, entah kenapa terasa lelah, dan mengambil nafas berkali-kali, bahkan satu kamar ini yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas kami.

Bereaksi pertama kalinya, aku memegang pundak Naisha sambil bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!?"

Naisha menghela nafas lalu melepaskan tangan Shintaro dari pundaknya dengan pelan, lalu menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat terbangun, tiba-tiba aku ada di rumahmu... Lalu, Noel juga tidak ada bersamaku... Aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

"Ja-Jadi-"

_*knock knock*_ "_Onii-chan!_ Sudah siang! Ayo cepat mandi!"

Terdengar suara Momo dari luar pintu kamarku, sambil menyuruhku untuk mandi. Mendengarnya, aku langsung panik dan melihat Naisha. Bisa gawat kalau bersama Naisha; aku bisa dikira yang aneh-aneh, kalau tiba-tiba Momo membuka pintu dan tahu ada perempuan berumur 4 tahun dibawahku ada di kamarku.

Aku segera berbisik-bisik sambil setengah berteriak ke arah Naisha dengan panik. "Oi! Sembunyi!"

Naisha memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh, kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mengenalmu waktu tahun ini! Cepat sembunyi!"

"_Onii-chan...?_" Momo mulai membuka pintunya dengan pelan, heran kenapa aku tidak menjawab panggilannya.

_'Gawat!'_, pikirku yang sudah mulai berkeringat banyak.

Namun, saat melihatku, Momo hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Apa yang _onii-chan_ lakukan? Sudah siang lho. Ayo mandi."

Aku terdiam menatap kata-kata dan ekspresinya. _'Ini... Hari dimana Momo masih mengagumiku...'_

Tunggu.

Aku menengok ke kiri dan kananku, bingung kenapa Momo tidak menyadari Naisha. Tapi... Naisha sudah tidak ada di sampingku lagi.

_'Dimana dia!?'_

"_Onii-chan?_"

Aku segera menatap Momo kembali, "A-Ah! I-Iya! Aku akan mandi."

Momo pun mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit bingung, lalu ia menutup pintu dan pergi dari kamarku.

Aku menghela nafas. _'Haaah... Sekarang, ada dimana dia?'_

"Hm, dia mengagetkanku saja."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Naisha kembali di sampingku. Aku sedikit meloncat karena sangat terkejut.

Aku bertanya dengan wajah pucat dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjukku. "Ta-Tadi... Kau menghilang 'kan...? Kok bisa? Kau bukan Kido 'kan...?"

Naisha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu bukanlah... Kau lupa kalau aku punya **_'Moving Eyes'_**? Aku tadi memakainya dan berpindah sebentar ke tempat lain. Yah, saat aku coba memakainya, ternyata mudah caranya. Tinggal membayangkan tempat yang ingin dituju."

"Ooh..." Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku pun melihat kembali ke arah pintu. Kemudian, aku membuka lemari pakaianku. "Aku akan mandi dulu...", lanjutku.

Naisha mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Aku membuka kembali pintu kamarku. Terlihat Naisha sedang berkeliling kamarku dan melihat-lihat, bahkan ia juga memeriksa bawah tempat tidurku...

"Oi, kau ngapain?", tanyaku.

Dia terkejut dan menengok ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawabku dengan ragu-ragu. "Memeriksa apa ada majalah porn-"

Aku langsung segera menarik dia menjauhi tempat tidurku _(karena sebenarnya aku punya majalah porno di bawah tempat tidurku)_, lalu membalasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum palsu. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa disana!" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencanamu agar Ayano tetap hidup...? Ini masih sehari sebelum kematiannya..." Beberapa detik kemudain, aku menyadari kata-kataku dan membelalakkan mataku sendiri mendengar kata '**Ayano**' yang keluar dari mulutku. Lalu aku menunduk sedih.

Naisha menghela nafas setelah melihatku yang sedih, dan berkata, "Hmm... Kalau begitu ini juga sehari sebelum kematian Takane dan Haruka ya... Jadi ada 3 orang yang harus diselamatkan... Hmm..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan heran. "Eh...? 3 orang? Maksudmu... Takane dan Haruka juga!?"

Naisha menoleh ke arahku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sebenarnya, Ene adalah Takane... Dan Konoha adalah Haruka. Ah, tapi kau belum bertemu Konoha ya..."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. _'Haruka... dan Takane... juga? Dan, Takane itu Ene!?'_

"Yang benar saja...", ucapku dengan masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Naisha tersenyum kecil dan menjawabku dengan suara yang samar-samar, "Ya... Tapi kalau kau tidak percaya, tidak apa-apa sih."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi...

"... Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

Naisha menaruh tangannya di bawah dagunya. "Hmm... Begini, lebih baik yakinkan Ayano untuk tidak meloncat dari gedung besok. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan berbagai cara. Kau coba hari ini juga gak apa-apa. Hmm, rencana kedua..."

Naisha berhenti sebentar lalu menjelaskan lagi, "Kalau tentang Takane dan Haruka, lebih baik kau juga menemui mereka dan mencari alasan agar mereka keluar dari sekolah itu besok... Soalnya berada di sekolah itu berbahaya bagi mereka."

Aku menelan ludahku, merasa kalau ini adalah rencana yang tidak boleh gagal kulakukan. Keringat mulai muncul dari pelipisku, namun aku mengangguk, juga untuk menghafal rencana tersebut."Baiklah."

Beberapa saat, Naisha menatapku tajam. _Kenapa dia?_

Setelah menatapku, akhirnya dia bertanya, "Eem.. Sekarang masih libur musim panas makanya kamu tidak masuk sekolah ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia pun bertanya lagi, "Ooh. Kau tidak ada apa-apa 'kan? Mau menemui Marry?"

"Marry?"

"Iya, aku akan mendiskusikan rencanaku padanya. Ah, tapi dia masih tinggal di hutan atau sudah ke Mekakushi Dan ya? Hmm," Naisha berpikir lagi, sementara aku masih terdiam karena aku memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Marry pada tahun ini.

Sambil berpikir seperti itu, Naisha menepuk tangannya sekali dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa keduanya?"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung merasa lelah, dan ekspresi wajahku berubah menjadi dingin karena menganggapnya hal yang menyusahkan, "... Setidaknya tentukan satu yang paling mungkin..."

Naisha mempertimbangkan kata-kataku, lalu ia membalasku, "Kalau begitu, gimana kalau ke markas Mekakushi Dan dulu? Aku rasa kemarin Marry bilang kalau dia sudah ada di Mekakushi Dan."

"Hm. Begitu ya." Aku segera mengambil _jersey_ merahku di gantungan baju dekat lemari pakaian, dan memakainya dengan cepat. Naisha hanya diam melihatku yang sedang bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, aku segera berjalan ke depan pintu dan menoleh ke Naisha. "Ayo. Ini demi Ayano, Takane, dan Haruka."

Mendengarku, Naisha mulai tersenyum lebar, dan wajahnya berkilau karena aura kesenangan yang berasal dari ekspresinya.

"Ya! Ayo!"

* * *

**Noel's POV**

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, masih duduk di atas kasur. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar yang tidak kukenal. Kamar ini seperti kamar perempuan, dan agak luas. _'Ini kamar siapa ya?'_, pikirku.

"Ah, anu..."

Aku mendengar suara seorang gadis. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan putih dengan memakai dress berwarna biru dan _apron_ berwarna putih di depannya juga ada renda-renda di sekitar _dress_ tersebut, sedang duduk di atas kursi yang berada di dekat kasurku.

"... Marry?"

Marry sedikit terkejut mendengarku, namun dia mengabaikannya dan membalasku dengan nada yang gembira, "Ka-Kamu mengingatku!?"

Aku mengangguk. _Tentu saja aku mengingat dia kan? Kita 'kan baru satu hari bertemu... Aku tidak mungkin langsung segera lupa..._

"U-Um..!" Marry menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan sangat cepat dan panik.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Marry menatapku dan membalas, masih dengan panik. "To-Tolong jangan keluar dari kamar ini...!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa...?"

Namun, sebelum Marry dapat menjawabku, aku merasa ada yang ganjal dari mataku. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku karena rasanya semakin perih. Lalu aku menatap Marry kembali. Rasanya, tiba-tiba informasi yang terjadi kemarin masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

_'Apa... Naisha melakukan perjanjian dengan Marry dan Shintaro!? Kenapa Naisha bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka?'_

"E-Em, akan kujelaskan... Kebetulan kamu juga salah satu orang yang mengingat kita sebelum aku mengulang waktu-"

"Tunggu, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Eh?" Marry heran menatapku. Aku pun menjawab lagi, "Tadi tanpa sengaja aku menggunakan kekuatanku... Hmm, boleh aku membantumu?", tanyaku.

Mendengarnya, mata Marry berbinar-binar karena senang, lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Em! Terima kasih, Noel-san...!"

Aku tersenyum padanya lalu mengelus rambutnya yang terlihat halus itu.

Kemudian, terdengarlah suara lelaki yang memanggil Marry sambil mengetok pintu kamar.

_*knock knock*_ "Marry, kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengarnya, Marry langsung panik dan berlari bolak-balik karena bingung harus menjawab apa. _'Kenapa Marry panik begitu..? Kalau gak salah, itu suara Seto 'kan?'_

Sambil berlari, sementara aku hanya melihatnya yang sedang panik, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa terjatuh tanpa tersandung apapun...

Aku segera berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan tersenyum. Ia menerima uluran tanganku lalu aku mengangkatnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namun, mendengar suara Marry terpeleset, Seto mulai khawatir dan berteriak dari depan pintu kamar, "M-Marry!? Kamu tidak apa-apa!?"

Mendengar suara Seto yang cemas, Marry segera menjawab, "T-Tidak apa-apa, Seto...! Nanti aku akan keluar!"

Mendengar jawaban Marry yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik dari kekhawatirannya, Seto membalasnya dengan tenang, "Baiklah. Segera ke ruang makan ya."

"_Hai!_"

Setelah itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki Seto yang semakin menjauh dan pergi.

Marry menghela nafas sesudah Seto melangkah pergi, sedangkan aku hanya heran melihat Marry.

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan bertanya, "Sepertinya kamu tidak mau Seto mengetahuiku disini...? Bagaimana kalau aku pergi darisini biar gak merepotkan?"

Marry mendongakkan kepalanya setelah sekilas mendengarku. Wajahnya, melihatku dengan pandangan yang seperti mengatakan '**tidak!**', lalu ia membalasku, "Tidak! Nanti Noel-san tidur dimana? Tidak apa-apa kok! Tidak merepotkan!"

Aku menatap wajah Marry yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. _'Bagaimanapun, aku merasa gak enak kalau numpang sembarangan...'_

"Tapi..."

"To-Tolonglah...!"

"..."

Wajah Marry semakin memelas melihatku. Aku yang melihatnya, merasa tidak tahan dengan wajah '**_puppy eyes_**' yang ia tunjukkan itu.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan tinggal disini," jawabku sambil mengangkat tanganku dengan tersenyum kecil, menyerah kalah.

"Ya...!", balas Marry yang tersenyum melihatku. "Ah, aku keluar dulu ya! Aku tidak ingin Seto, Kano, dan Kido khawatir," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, lalu ia pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut.

* * *

_*cklek*_

Aku menoleh ke suara itu berasal, lalu menemukan Marry yang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Aku, yang sedang membaca beberapa buku disini, segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku ke Marry. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Marry membawakan makanan yang dia bawa menuju ke arahku, lalu berkata, "Makanlah." Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku pun mulai memakan makanan itu. Makanan itu berupa sup dan segelas susu. _'Rasanya enak...'_

Sambil masih menyendok sup itu, aku bertanya pada Marry, "Jadi... Bagaimana rencana si Naisha?"

Marry menaruh tangannya di dagu dan berpikir keras sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hmm... Ah! Kertas yang waktu itu!" Sambil berteriak kata '**kertas**', Marry segera memasukkan tangannya ke kantong bajunya _(dress-nya)_ dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil dengan tulisan yang sama dengan Naisha. Aku dan Marry membacanya. Dan, satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan, _'Kenapa Naisha bisa tahu ini semua!?'_

"Marry..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau bertemu Naisha dan Shintaro untuk membahas masalah ini?" Aku bertanya sambil menengok ke arahnya dengan serius.

Mendengarnya, Marry menjawab, "Benar juga... Seto akan curiga kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi keluar... Kebetulan Kano dan Kido sedang pergi belanja. Dan, sekarang sedang ada _Danchou-san_\- Um, maksudku bukan Kido, tapi Ayano-san disini... Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, jadi aku merasa sungkan untuk keluar."

"Benar juga...", jawabku samar-samar.

_'Memang benar kata Marry. Mereka akan curiga. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memakai kekuatan mataku? Tapi aku belum terlalu mengerti cara memakainya... Kekuatan ini tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya... Ah, benar juga.'_

"Marry," panggilku.

Marry menengok ke arahku. "Ya?"

"... Bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatan mata?", tanyaku.

Mendengarnya, Marry mulai kebingungan dan berpikir kembali dengan keras. "Hmm... Beda-beda. Tergantung kekuatan matanya sepertinya."

_'Beda-beda ya. Ini kayaknya tidak membantu sama sekali.'_ Aku menghela nafas.

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Aku dan Shintaro sudah sampai di depan markas Mekakushi Dan, dengan pintunya yang bertuliskan '**107**' pada sebuah apartemen. Aku yakin tempat ini adalah markas mereka... Ternyata kalau dilihat dari luar, apartemen ini masih tetap sama.

_'Eh, tunggu. Memangnya mereka sudah tinggal disini ya!? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya daritadi!?'_ Aku mulai tersadar, kalau menurut animenya, mereka baru tinggal di apartemen saat Ayano '**meninggal**'...

"Ada apa?", tanya Shintaro yang mulai heran.

Aku menoleh ke arah Shintaro dengan wajah pucat. "A-Aku lupa kalau di tahun ini, mereka belum tinggal di tempat ini..."

Shintaro terkejut lalu berteriak, "A-Apa!? Te-terus mereka- Maksudku Marry ada dimana!?"

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan panik dan berteriak juga, "Aku gak tau!"

_*cklek*_

Kami menengok ke arah pintu '**107**' itu. Disana, berdirilah Seto di depan pintu tersebut. Kami terdiam melihatnya. Melihat kami yang tidak bergerak sama sekali maupun berbicara, dia tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku dan Shintaro menatap diri masing-masing dengan kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Kousuke? Ada siapa?" Sementara itu, tiba-tiba perempuan berambut coklat dan bersyal merah, keluar dari belakang Seto. Setelah perempuan itu menatap kami berdua, ia terkejut.

"Shi-Shintaro-kun!?"

Shintaro sedikit terkejut melihat Ayano. Dia pasti tercengang dapat melihat Ayano hidup kembali... Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Ayano. Selama 2 tahun. Dan kini ia kembali di depannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Shintaro. Yang pasti, Shintaro merasa sedih bercampur rasa gembira jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Melihat kami berdua yang terdiam, Ayano melirik ke arahku dan bertanya sambil tersenyum, "Eem.. Kamu siapa ya?" Setelah mengatakannya, ia sekilas melihat Shintaro lagi, lalu kembali melihatku. "Ah, teman Shintaro-kun...?", tanya Ayano yang tidak yakin.

Aku menjawabnya dengan agak ragu-ragu dan terdapat sedikit tanda tanya di ucapanku, "Umm... Iya...?"

Shintaro menegaskan lagi kata-kataku, "Ya, dia temanku."

Mendengarnya, Ayano -_bahkan aku juga_\- terkejut. Bagaimana kami bisa tidak terkejut? Biasanya, Shintaro adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah berkata '**teman**' seumur hidupnya. Yah, walau di dua tahun ke depan, saat dia bertemu Mekakushi Dan, ia baru bisa mengatakan '**mempunyai teman**'.

Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak terlalu berguna pada sekarang ini. Aku harus fokus pada keberadaan Marry sekarang.

Sambil berpikir seperti itu, aku berbisik pada telinga Shintaro dengan berjinjit agar dapat menggapai telinganya. Shintaro yang menyadarinya, segera sedikit membungkukkan badannya sekitar 10 cm agar aku dapat mudah berbisik padanya.

"Shintaro... Jangan lupa tanyakan keberadaan Marry...", bisikku.

Shintaro mengerutkan alisnya sedikit dan menjawab dengan volume suara yang kecil pula, "Kenapa bukan kamu saja? Mereka pasti bingung kalau aku tau tentang Marry. Bahkan sepertinya Ayano sudah curiga kalau aku bisa berkata '**mempunyai teman**'."

Mendengar balasan Shintaro yang masuk akal bagiku, aku juga ikut mengerutkan alisku dan keringat mulai berjatuhan. "Benar juga... Bagaimana ya... Hmm."

Curiga pada tingkah laku kami yang aneh, Ayano dan Seto menatap kami dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Seto tetap diam, sementara Ayano mulai bertanya pada kami, "Kalian kenapa?"

Kami berdua segera menengok ke Ayano setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Dengan panik, kami membalas Ayano dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Ah, emm.. Anu... Etto..."

"Eh, emm, Ayano... Gimana ya?"

Aku menyenggol lengan Shintaro sambil melirik ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Hei, kau saja yang bilang."

Shintaro juga mengerutkan alisnya dan membalasnya, "... Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kalau Ayano akan curiga!"

Ayano dan Seto semakin bingung dengan kami. Lalu, Seto yang daritadi terdiam itu, berganti bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan mereka untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya akulah yang bertanya agar kami tidak saling menyuruh sampai akhir.

"Emm... Apa ada Marry disini?", tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup.

Mendengar kata '**Marry**', Seto terkejut, sementara Ayano masih menatap mereka dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa kalian ingin mencarinya?", tanya Seto sekali lagi.

Nah, inilah pertanyaan yang paling susah untuk kujawab sekarang ini. Pakai alasan apa? Langsung jawab seperti: _'aku adalah temannya~'_ dengan gaya bahasanya Kano, atau mencari alasan lain? Ah, tapi sudahlah, cuma itu satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir di kepalaku sekarang.

"Ka-Karena kami mau berbicara hal yang penting dengannya...? Dan dia adalah teman kami...", ucapku samar-samar namun masih dapat didengar.

Mendengarnya, Seto sedikit bingung dan membutuhkan waktu agar dapat memproses perkataanku.

Laulu, dia segera tersadar dan berkata, "Eh...? Umm, sebentar ya.. Biar kupanggilkan." Setelah itu, Seto kembali ke ruangan tersebut dan memanggil Marry.

Sementara, Ayano masih bengong menatap kami. Entah sampai berapa lama dia bingung... Tapi, dia segera bertanya dengan suara kecil, "... Biasanya kamu tidak langsung mengakui seseorang sebagai '**teman**' kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba...? Ah, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok, Shintaro-kun!" Ayano menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depannya, takut membuat Shintaro maupun aku tersinggung.

Shintaro menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Gak apa-apa... Yah, gimana ya?"

"Ini Marry." Seto menggandeng tangan Marry di belakang Ayano lalu Marry bersembunyi di belakang Seto. Tapi, setelah ia melihat aku dan Shintaro, wajahnya berubah menjadi senang.

"Shintaro-san! Naisha-san-" Marry kelepasan memanggil nama kami, lalu setelah sadar, ia menutup mulutnya dengan panik.

_'Ketahuan...'_, pikirku.

"Eh, Marry? Kau mengenal mereka?", tanya Seto.

Namun, sebelum Marry dapat menjawabnya, terdengar suara yang menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Marry!" Kami semua menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Disana, terlihat Noel yang berlari ke arah kami.

Noel melewati Ayano dan Seto, lalu ia menarik tanganku dan Marry.

"Ayo pergi!", teriak Noel.

"E-Eh...!?"

"Noel!?"

Kami tertarik oleh tangan Noel, lalu mengikuti dia di sampingnya.

"O-Oi!" Shintaro yang tidak sempat ditarik Noel, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayano dengan gugup dan berlari mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Seto dan Ayano hanya terdiam melihat keadaan aneh yang terjadi tadi. Mereka melirik ke arah masing-masing, dan berkata bersamaan, "... Apa yang terjadi...?"

* * *

_"Encounters are produced through coincidences."_

_-Seto_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : aku gak yakin ini akan mengikuti animenya atau tidak... Tapi sudahlah. Biar saja cerita ini berlalu XD_


	7. Chapter 6 - Tomorrow is August 15

_Sebelum aku memulai cerita ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana kalau aku remake proloque nya? Setuju atau gak? Aku juga agak bingung hehe. Kalau gak ada yang menjawab, saya tidak akan remake proloquenya hehe._

_Nah, ayo mulai cerita ini!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - TOMORROW IS AUGUST 15**

* * *

**Naisha's POV**

Tanganku dan Marry masih terus tertarik oleh Noel sampai keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Sesampai di luar apartemen tersebut, Noel melepaskan tanganku dan Marry, lalu kami semua berkumpul di sebelah pintu agar tidak menganggu orang-orang yang berniat ingin memasuki apartemen itu maupun yang ingin melewati apartemennya.

"Noel, kenapa kau ada di rumah Marry!?", seruku pada Noel dengan sedikit terkejut.

Noel tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada disana..."

"Terus, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kami ada di luar?", tanya Shintaro yang penasaran.

Mendengar Shintaro, Noel menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya dan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu "Hmm... Aku juga kurang yakin... Tapi saat aku mendengar Seto bilang kalau ada dua orang yang mau bertemu dengan Marry, aku sudah curiga... Hehehe."

"Hee, begitu." Naisha melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Kalau begitu, Marry dan Noel... Mau mendengar rencanaku? Noel sudah tahu tentang hal ini 'kan?" Noel dan Marry mengangguk untuk menunjukkan tanda '**iya**'.

"Baik, akan kujelaskan. Ingat, besok tanggal 15 Agustus. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok... Pertama-tama, lebih baik kita selamatkan Ayano, Takane dan Haruka dahulu dari Kenjirou-san," ucapku mulai menjelaskan.

Shintaro mengangkat tangan kanannya, ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ya, Shintaro?", tunjukku pada Shintaro, dengan gaya seperti guru yang menunjuk muridnya yang sedang ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tak dimengerti oleh si murid.

"Sebenarnya... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari kemarin... Kenapa ayahnya Ayano mau membunuh Takane dan Haruka? Bahkan melakukan hal seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri. Aneh 'kan?", jelas Shintaro.

"Haaah..." Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Shintaro dengan sedikit lemas. "Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang? Dia itu dikendalikan oleh '**ular**'..."

"'**Ular**'...", gumam Shintaro.

Shintaro mulai berpikir keras. Sementara melihatnya yang berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya sendiri, aku kembali menjelaskan rencana kami pada Noel dan Marry. "Sebenarnya, ini tergantung esok hari sih... Yang penting, kita harus menjauhkan mereka bertiga dari '**ular**' itu dulu... Karena aku juga belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari."

Mendengarku, wajah Marry yang sebelumnya terlihat kelelahan itu, berubah menjadi wajah yang dihiasi senyuman pada bibirnya. "Be-Begitu ya? Baiklah...!", seru Marry.

"... Tunggu...", ucap Shintaro, mulai terlihat pucat.

"Kenapa, Shintaro?", tanyaku.

"Berarti kita sudah selesai membicarakannya 'kan? Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan Marry ke markas? Kita sudah membuat Ayano dan Seto curiga..."

Kami semua terdiam mendengarnya. _'Perkataan Shintaro ada benarnya juga...'_

Kemudian, Noel memecahkan keheningan itu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit sedih. "... Maaf..."

Shintaro tertegun melihatnya dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ti-Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu kok!"

"Sudah, sudah," ucapku melerai. "Mungkin Marry bisa menginap di rumah Shintaro. Ah, Noel dan aku juga akan menginap di rumahmu."

Shintaro menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba kuucapkan. "Yang benar saja... Kalau ada 3 orang yang menginap di rumahku, pasti bakal ketahuan oleh ibu dan Momo," ucapnya dengan malas.

Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku, sebagai tanda '**bangga**' pada diriku sendiri. "Biar kuurus! Kalau ada ibumu atau Momo yang masuk ke kamarmu, aku akan memindahkan Noel dan Marry, lalu aku juga akan berpindah!"

Marry memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan. "Kamu bisa memindahkan orang lain juga...?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya! Saat aku berpindah ke tempat lain waktu Momo masuk ke kamar Shintaro tadi pagi, di tempat aku berpindah, aku mencoba kekuatanku pada salah satu orang yang lewat di dekatku. Yah, aku cuma iseng sih hehehe... Dan orang itu juga kebingungan sendiri saat dia berpindah ke tempat lain! Pfft!" Aku mulai tertawa sambil menutup mulutku dengan tanganku agar bisa menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutku. Setelah selesai meredakan tawaku, aku melanjutkan lagi, "Dan... Saat Shintaro mandi, aku mencobanya pada benda-benda, tapi gak bisa. Sepertinya kekuatanku gak bisa kalau dengan benda."

"Oh begitu," balas Shintaro.

Shintaro melanjutkan setelah ia mengangguk kecil. "Lalu kita mau apa? Mau ke rumahku? Kebetulan sepertinya hari ini Momo dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah...", ucap Shintaro.

"Baik, ayo ke rumahmu," balasku.

Kemudian, kami mulai berjalan kembali menuju ke rumah Shintaro.

* * *

**Kido's POV**

"Tsubomi~ Semuanya sudah dibeli?", tanya Shuuya dengan seringaian anehnya seperti biasa.

Aku memeriksa kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Bahan yang kurang untuk makan malam ini adalah daging, jadi aku dan Shuuya membeli beberapa daging di supermarket terdekat. Aku menghitung semua daging yang ada di dalam kantong plastik itu.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... Sepertinya sudah...", jawabku sembari membuka kantong plastik dengan kedua tanganku.

"Oke~ Mau kubawakan?", tanya Kano sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Shuuya." Lalu aku menyerahkan kantong plastik itu ke Shuuya.

Saat aku memberikan kantong plastik itu ke Shuuya, aku melihat sekilas empat orang yang menarik perhatianku yang sedang berjalan jauh di belakang Shuuya. Dua orang gadis dan dua orang lelaki...

_'Tunggu.'_

Aku menatap lekat salah satu gadis di kerumunan empat orang itu._ 'Rambutnya putih... Tingginya sekitar 150an lebih... Dan memakai dress biru dengan apron putih di depannya, juga memakai pita pink di rambutnya... Jangan-jangan, Marry...!?'_ Mataku terbelalak saat menyadarinya.

"Tsubomi?", panggil Shuuya yang mulai melambaikan tangan kanannya beberapa kali di depan mataku.

"Hei, Shuuya... Bukankah itu Marry?", tanyaku pada Shuuya, mataku masih menatap gadis berambut putih itu.

"Hm?" Shuuya menengok ke belakang, mengikuti arah tatapanku. Dia pun bereaksi sama sepertiku setelah melihat Marry, sedikit terkejut sepertiku tadi.

Kemudian, aku berlari ke mereka, diikuti Shuuya di belakangku. Semakin mendekat, sampai aku berhasil menggenggam lengan Marry.

"Marry...!?", teriakku sambil menggenggam lengannya. Marry terkejut lalu menoleh ke arahku dan Shuuya.

"Ki-Kido, Kano...!?", seru Marry.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa mereka?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang tidak kukenal. Ada lelaki yang berjersey merah, lalu lelaki memakai pakaian butler _-entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai memakai pakaian butler di luar seperti ini-_ , dan gadis berambut hitam dengan berpakaian hitam dipadukan putih disertai jaket putih yang diikatkan pada bagian pinggangnya.

"A-Anu...", gumam Marry.

Di tengah kebingungan Marry, seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan di depan Marry. "Ada urusan apa ya?", tanyanya dengan menunjukkan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Aku mundur selangkah. Rasanya ada yang mencurigakan dari gadis ini...

Melihatku yang mulai ketakutan, dia terdiam sebentar lalu mulai tersenyum kembali. "Ah iya, tolong bilang ke dua orang yang ada di markasmu itu ya, kalau Marry akan menginap di rumah lelaki berjersey merah ini selama sehari. Aku gak ingin membuat mereka khawatir."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _'Markas...? Maksudnya? Apartemen itu masih baru-baru ini kami tinggali... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud dengan '**markas**'.'_

"... Kenapa?", tanyaku dengan curiga.

"Yaah, ada urusan penting yang ingin kami bicarakan... Dan kalian juga. Berhati-hatilah besok, di tanggal '**15 Agustus**' itu."

"... 15 Agustus... ", gumam Shuuya dengan berwajah pucat.

"Shuuya?" Aku menoleh ke arah Shuuya, khawatir dengannya.

Menyadariku yang tampak khawatir, dia kembali menyeringai. "Gak apa-apa kok, Tsubomi~" Shuuya pun menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu. "... Sebenarnya kamu siapa?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Hmm, hanya perempuan biasa kok. Sudah ya."

Sekilas setelah gadis itu berbicara, mereka berempat -termasuk Marry- menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Di-Dimana dia?", ucapku yang mulai kebingungan.

Shuuya menepuk pundakku, aku pun menoleh ke arahnya lagi. "Tsubomi, kau pikir, dia punya '**itu**' juga?", tanyanya yang masih terus melihat ke jalanan luas yang terhampar di depan matanya.

"'**Itu**'...? Kau yakin...?"

"Ya, tadi dia tiba-tiba menghilang 'kan? Apa kamu gak curiga?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, Shuuya." Aku menarik _parka_ merah sampai menutup mulutku. "Kita harus bilang hal ini ke _onee-chan_ dan Kousuke..."

"..." Shuuya memerhatikanku setelah aku berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku heran.

Shuuya kemudian kembali menyeringai. "... Kau imut ya, Tsubomi~"

Mendengarnya, wajahku sangat memerah dan segera menarik kerudung jaketku sampai bayangan kerudung itu menutupi mataku. "Ja-Jangan memanggilku imut...!" Kemudian, aku segera berjalan cepat menjauhi Shuuya agar dia tidak melihat wajah merahku ini.

"Kukuku!", tawa Shuuya sambil berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

_'Uh! Kenapa Shuuya selalu menggodaku sih? Situasi ini 'kan lagi serius! Lalu dia tiba-tiba mengganti topik seenaknya! Dia memang tidak pernah serius... Menyebalkan.'_

"Dasar Shuuya bodoh...", bisikku dengan wajahku yang masih memerah.

* * *

_*ckrek*_

"Selamat datang, Shuuya, Tsubomi!", sapa _onee-chan_ sembari memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur.

"Kami pulang, _nee-chan_~", balas Shuuya.

"Ah, Tsubomi! Dimana dagingnya?", ucap _onee-chan_ dengan berganti dari melihat Shuuya ke aku. Aku berjalan mendekati _onee-chan_ lalu menyerahkan kantong plastik yang telah kami beli pada onee-chan. "Ini," ucapku. _Onee-chan_ mengambilnya lalu memeriksanya lagi. "Baiklah, Tsubomi. Ayo kita mulai masak!", ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti onee-chan ke dapur.

Sesampai di dapur, aku mengeluarkan salah satu daging dari kantong plastik dan menaruhnya di dekat pisau, di atas meja dapur.

"Yosh!" _Onee-chan_ lalu memakai celemek putih yang biasanya dia pakai, aku pun juga memakai celemek putih yang sama seperti miliknya.

"_Onee-chan_."

"Hm?" _Onee-chan_ mengambil pisau lalu mulai memotong daging tersebut.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi pada Marry? Kenapa dia bersama orang-orang yang tidak kukenal?"

Saat mendengarku, _onee-chan_ mulai menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu... Tapi dia tadi bersama dengan Shintaro-kun...", gumam _onee-chan_.

"Shintaro...?", tanyaku sambil menatap wajah _onee-chan_.

_Onee-chan_ yang menyadari perkataan yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya, mulai memotong daging itu lagi dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa kok hehe..." _Onee-chan_ melanjutkan perkataannya lagi setelah selesai memotong daging itu, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Marry mengikuti mereka. Tapi mereka bilang, mereka adalah temannya Marry... Tsubomi, kau juga bertemu mereka?", tanyanya yang mulai menengok ke arahku pada saat dia mengatakan pertanyaannya yang paling akhir.

Aku mengangguk.

Bereaksi padaku, _onee-chan_ pun kembali melihat daging itu dan mulai memasuki tahap memasak selanjutnya. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan Kousuke dan Shuuya. Jadi kita harus selesaikan masakan ini dulu."

Aku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu aku pun membantu _onee-chan_ memasak.

* * *

Aku dan _onee-chan_ menaruh beberapa makanan yang telah kami masak sebelumnya di atas meja dengan tertata rapi. Shuuya dan Kousuke pun duduk di meja makan itu. Kemudian, aku duduk di sebelah Shuuya, sementara_ onee-chan_ duduk di sebelah Kousuke.

"Selamat makan!" Kami semua menepuk tangan kami sekali lalu mulai makan.

"Onee-chan... Bagaimana menurutmu? Kenapa Marry belum pulang sampai sekarang? Aku khawatir...", gumam Seto dengan berwajah sedih.

"Ah itu..." Shuuya menjawab Kousuke dengan serius, berbeda dari nada menggoda yang biasa dia gunakan. "Tadi salah satu gadis berambut hitam bilang pada kami, kalau Marry akan menginap di rumah lelaki yang ber_jersey_ merah."

"Shintaro-kun?", ucap _onee-chan_ sedikit terbelalak.

Melihat _onee-chan_ yang sedikit terkejut, aku bertanya, "_Onee-chan_ mengenalnya?"

_Onee-chan_ mengangguk dan menjawabku, "Iya... Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Kisaragi Shintaro... Dia tidak pernah menyebut seseorang sebagai '**teman**' dan selalu dingin. Jadi... Aku pikir ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kano pun membalas _onee-chan_, "Dan gadis berambut hitam bilang '**berhati-hatilah pada tanggal 15 Agustus**'."

"15 Agustus ya...", gumam _onee-chan_ dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.

"_Onee-chan_?", tanya aku dan Kousuke yang khawatir.

Memang. Akhir-akhir ini, wajah _onee-chan_ selalu terlihat pucat dan kurang tidur. Bahkan, _onee-chan_ sudah mempunyai kantong mata tebal di bawah matanya. Dia seperti tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Aku merasa _onee-chan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu... Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan karena _onee-chan_ selalu tersenyum dimana pun dan kapanpun dia berada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hehe!", seru _onee-chan_ sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, _onee-chan_ menaruh sumpitnya di sebelah piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku akan cuci piringku dan kembali ke kamarku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, _onee-chan_ kembali ke dapur dan mencuci piringnya, lalu segera menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

_'... Onee-chan tiba-tiba jadi aneh setelah mendengar kata '**15 Agustus**'... Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi besok? Aku merasakan firasat buruk...'_

Aku mulai melanjutkan kembali memakan makanan di depanku._ 'Dan juga... Aku merasa seperti mengenal mereka bertiga juga... Aku tidak tahu kenapa...'_

* * *

**Marry's POV**

"I-Ini rumah Shintaro-san?", tanyaku sambil bersembunyi di belakang Naisha-san.

"Iya, disini tempatnya," jawab Naisha-san yang menatap rumah tersebut.

"Aah, masuk saja. Jangan komentar yang aneh-aneh," balas Shintaro dengan dingin.

Kami berempat pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan berjalan menuju lantai atas, tempat dimana kamar Shintaro berada. Kami pun sampai di depan kamar Shintaro lalu membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

"Lelahnyaaa~!", seru Naisha-san sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Shintaro-san.

"Oi, jangan gunakan kasurku sembarangan," ucap Shintaro-san dengan menghela nafas.

Aku menatap Shintaro-san, lalu Naisha-san, dan Noel-san berulang-ulang kali. Aku pun mulai bertanya pada Naisha-san yang sedang tertawa kecil pada Noel-san dan Shintaro-san. "Emm... Naisha-san, kenapa Naisha-san berkata hal yang membuat Kido curiga?"

Mendengarku, Naisha-san membangunkan dirinya dari kasur Shintaro-san, lalu menjawabku dengan santai, "Hal yang membuat Kido curiga? Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Eh? Err..." Aku mulai berpikir keras. "Sepertinya pada saat Naisha-san bilang aku akan menginap di rumah Shintaro-san..."

"Oh itu. Aku cuma memberitahu mereka agar mereka gak khawatir dan mencarimu semalaman. Ditambah, aku takut mereka mengira kami menculikmu atau semacamnya," balas Naisha-san sambil memainkan jaket putih di pinggangnya.

"O-Oh, begitu...", balasku.

Noel-san melihat jam dinding di kamar Shintaro-san, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Lalu, Noel-san menoleh ke arah kami semua. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Benar juga," balas Naisha-san sambil melihat ke jam dinding pula. "Kalau begitu, aku tidur disini saja. _Oyasumi_~", ucap Naisha-san sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei! Jangan tidur di kasurku! Aku tidur dimana dong!?", seru Shintaro-san sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Naisha-san.

"Mengalahlah pada yang lebih muda...", ucap Naisha-san dengan mengerutkan alisnya lalu kembali menarik selimut yang ditarik oleh Shintaro-san. Setelah itu, mereka bertengkar _-berebutan-_ dengan masih terus menarik selimut tersebut.

"Te-Tenanglah...! Uwaaah!" Aku tersandung sesuatu lalu menabrak meja kecil yang di atasnya ada sebuah TV kecil _(komputer)_ dan minuman berwarna hitam _(soda maksudnya)_. Meja itu pun bergoyang dan minuman itu terjatuh membasahi sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abu dengan huruf-huruf di atas pencetan kotak-kotak_ (keyboard)_.

"**HUWAAAA! KEYBOARDKU!**", teriak Shintaro-san dengan frustasi.

Aku pun membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf. "_Gomenasai! Gomenasai!_ A-Aku akan mengambil tisu!" Aku pun mengambil tisu di dekat meja itu dan membersihkan sesuatu yang bernama keyboard itu sampai bersih, sehingga tisu yang kupegang ini menjadi basah.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Noel-san sambil mengambil beberapa tisu dan membantuku membersihkannya.

"Terima kasih!", balasku. Namun, saat aku kembali untuk mengambil tisu lagi, aku tersandung sebuah kabel hitam dan tanpa sadar melepaskan tisu yang basah itu dari tanganku. Lalu, tisu itu pun tepat mengenai wajah Shintaro-san.

Kami bertiga pun terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Wajahku dan Noel-san mulai pucat, sedangkan tisu yang menempel pada wajah Shintaro-san itu terjatuh, dan tampak wajah Shintaro-san yang basah. Aku pun segera panik dan mengambil tisu lagi untuk Shintaro-san. Namun, aku tersandung lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dan aku terjatuh dengan wajahku yang membentur lantai.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?", ucap Noel-san sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menerimanya dan dia membantuku berdiri.

"Kau sangat ceroboh... Biar aku yang membersihkannya... Dan aku juga harus memeriksa keyboardku!", ucap Shintaro-san sembari berjalan menuju TV kecil itu_ (komputer)_ dan memencet suatu bulatan pada sebuah kotak yang panjang _(PC)_.

"Maafkan aku...", gumamku. Mataku mulai menitikkan air mata dengan sedih. Aku memang selalu ceroboh dan tidak berguna...

"Tenang saja." Noel-san mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Shintaro-san tidak marah 'kan? Kamu cuma ceroboh, dan itu juga bukan salahmu."

"Ta-Tapi...", gumamku lagi dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dan mengaliri pipiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah. Kau pasti capek," ucap Noel-san dengan tersenyum.

Aku pun menurutinya dan mengangguk. Lalu, aku berbaring di sebelah Naisha-san yang sudah tertidur.

"_Oyasumi_...", ucapku sambil menarik selimut tersebut menutupi tubuhku dan Naisha-san.

"_Oyasumi_," balas Noel-san dengan tersenyum kecil.

"_Oya-_ Tunggu! Nanti aku tidur dimana!?", seru Shintaro-san setelah selesai memeriksa sesuatu yang bernama keyboard itu, dan ternyata keyboard itu tidak rusak sehingga Shintaro-san bisa merasa tenang.

"Ssst!", bisik Noel-san sambil menempatkan ujung telunjuknya pada bibirnya untuk mendiamkan Shintaro-san. "Apa kamu punya _futon_? Nanti kita bisa tidur di lantai. Yang penting, mereka tidur dulu. Jangan diganggu."

Shintaro-san pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengikuti perkataan Noel-san, lalu ia mengambil futon dan menaruhnya di lantai.

Setelah itu, pandanganku tiba-tiba semakin menyempit. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan... Aku berharap besok kami bisa mengubah tragedi ini..._ 'Besok...'_

Aku pun menutup mataku dan tertidur lelap.

* * *

Ayano menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu tersebut, seperti menahan seseorang untuk masuk ke kamarnya atau dia hanya ingin bersandar saja. Dia pun memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian melirik ke arah catatan di atas meja belajar miliknya. Ayano berjalan pelan mendekati meja belajar itu, lalu mengambil catatan kecil yang berharga baginya. Dia pun membuka catatan itu dengan asal, tidak tahu dia membuka pada halaman ke berapa.

Ternyata, itu adalah catatan penelitian milik ayahnya yang berhasil dia ambil dari laboratorium ayahnya. Dia menutup bukunya kembali dan memeluknya. Seakan-akan catatan itu adalah catatan yang berharga...

Ayano meneteskan air mata yang dapat mencapai _cover_ buku itu. _Cover_ buku itu pun menjadi sedikit basah pada bagian yang tertetes oleh air mata Ayano. Ayano yang menyadarinya pun, langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang leluasa dan sedang tidak memegang apapun.

Ayano pun berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"15 Agustus... ya...? Jadi besok ya..."

Dia pun menaruh catatannya kembali pada tempat asalnya dan berbisik lagi.

"Haruka-san, Takane-san, Tsubomi, Shuuya, Kousuke... Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua pada misi yang hanya bisa kulakukan '**seorang diri**'..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ayano menyadari hadiah pertama yang diberikan oleh Shintaro pertama kali. Bentuknya sedikit aneh, dan hadiah itu merupakan hadiah dari shooting game yang dimenangkan oleh Shintaro, dan tempat pertama kali dimana Shintaro dan Ayano bertemu dengan Takane dan Haruka.

Ayano mengelus hadiah itu, lalu bergumam untuk ke terakhir kalinya.

"Shintaro-kun... **_Sayonara_**..."

* * *

_Completely Blindfolded... Already._

_-Kido_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Akhirnya...! Susah sekali untuk menulis cerita karena sekolahku selalu banyak tugas dan PR hehe XD Dan susah untuk menentukan judul chapter ini! Aku rasa chapter ini sedikit membosankan... Yah, semoga saja kalian gak menganggapnya seperti itu hehe!_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Tenang saja, pasti masih bersambung kok!_


	8. Chapter 7-Dead or Alive's Mission(Ayano)

_Saat aku menyadarinya... Judul chapter ini sangat mengingatkanku pada game Dead or Alive... Mungkin ini cuma kebetulan, hehe. Soalnya, aku merasa judul ini cocok pada chapter ini._

_Aku tidak membaca LN nya karena aku baru baca sampai Yuukei Yesterday... Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kano dan Ayano saat 2 tahun sebelumnya secara detail... Jadi mungkin aku akan memakai versi animenya. Yah, walau di animenya juga gak dijelaskan sih. Jadi aku coba memakai versiku sendiri dan pasti ada yang kuubah, dan sangat berbeda dengan LN nya... Anggap saja Naisha juga tidak baca LN nya ya? Gomen ne._

* * *

**Shintaro's POV**

Aku terbangun di hari yang masih sangat pagi. Aku membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan, lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Terlihat, terdapat seorang lelaki berpakaian butler _-Noel-_ yang masih tertidur lelap di sebelahku. Setelah itu, aku mencoba mendongak ke atas untuk melihat keadaan Naisha dan Marry. Ternyata, mereka juga masih tertidur lelap.

_'Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi...'_ Sambil berpikiran seperti itu, aku berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar- Ah bukan, aku tidak ingin keluar dahulu... Aku segera mengambil HPku yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasurku dengan hati-hati, agar mereka berempat tidak terbangun oleh suara atau sentuhan yang berasal dari kakiku yang sedang melangkah melewati Noel. Aku tiba di depan meja kecilku, lalu mengambil HPku dan melihat jam dan tanggal pada layar HPku yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan 15 Agustus...

"... Sudah 15 Agustus ya...?", aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Ayano... Lalu, Takane dan Haruka juga...", Aku berbisik lagi saat aku menempatkan kembali HPku di atas meja kecil tersebut.

_'Kalau begitu, aku harus segera bersiap-siap mandi dan membangunkan mereka...'_

Aku mengambil _jersey_ merah, kaos hitam, dan celana panjang milikku dari gantungan baju yang ada di pintuku karena sudah kusiapkan. Lalu aku mendekap pakaian itu di depan dadaku. Ah, ini masih liburan musim panas, jadi aku tidak bersekolah. Namun, untuk hari ini saja, aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**_-1 jam kemudian-_**

Aku membuka kembali pintu kamarku. Lalu, aku melihat Naisha yang sudah terbangun. Aku memperhatikan rambut Naisha yang tertiup angin, tertiup dengan pelan. Sekarang, dia sedang melihat ke luar jendela, namun dia masih terduduk di atas kasurku. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang perempuan itu tunjukkan saat ini. Suasana di dalam kamar ini pun menjadi hening. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas kecil yang dihembuskan oleh Marry dan Noel yang masih tertidur.

Aku duduk di sebelah Naisha yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Aah... Akhirnya aku tahu wajah apa yang sedang ia pakai saat ini... Ia memasang wajah yang sedih dan ingin menangis, namun air mata setetes pun tak keluar dari matanya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya. _'Ternyata... Gadis yang di hari-hari sebelumnya hanyalah tersenyum tidak jelas ini, ternyata mempunyai masalah juga ya?'_

"Hei," ucapku padanya. Naisha terkejut sedikit dan menoleh ke arahku. "Se-Sejak kapan kau ada disini!?", teriak Naisha yang kebingungan.

Namun, mendengar teriakannya, Marry dan Noel ikut terbangun. Mereka mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dan hanya setengah terbuka.

"Err... Ada apa...?", tanya Marry yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa...", jawab Naisha dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Marry.

"Kalian semua sudah bangun kan? Mandi saja dulu... Momo dan ibu juga sepertinya masih belum bangun," ujarku sembari menunjuk arah dimana kamar mandi berada.

"Ya... Kami akan mandi... Ngomong-ngomong, apa hari ini tanggal 15 Agustus?", tanya Noel yang tampaknya sudah mulai tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi.

"Iya. 15 Agustus."

Aku membaca beberapa buku dengan tidak niat, hanya membuka beberapa halaman saja. Mengapa aku tidak menyalakan komputerku? Karena aku sedang tidak mood bermain komputer tentunya... Memang aneh kalau seorang lelaki sepertiku yang sering dipanggil '**NEET**' oleh Momo maupun Ene di kehidupan sebelumnya, tidak bermain komputer dan masih bisa 'hidup' tanpa komputer kesayanganku. Yah, ini karena ada hal yang lebih penting... yaitu Ayano. Aku harus menyelamatkan Ayano. Harus.

Pikiranku sekarang terpenuhi oleh Ayano. Bahkan, aku mulai berpikiran negatif. _'Bagaimana kalau Ayano tidak berhasil kuselamatkan?' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari kepalaku. 'Tidak, tidak. Aku harus berpikiran yang baik. Aaah... Mereka lama sekali...'_ Aku segera mengganti pikiranku dengan mereka bertiga. Di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku berharap mereka segera datang ke kamar ini lagi lebih cepat.

"Ah! Segarnyaaa!", seru Naisha dengan membuka pintu kamarku, diikuti dengan Marry dan Noel.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk di atas lantai. Aku pun juga segera duduk di lantai.

"Ah... Naisha-san. Sebenarnya... Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya, waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kamu seperti orang yang masih agak... canggung? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi... ceria? A-Ah! Aku cuma bertanya! Dan maaf tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti ini... Padahal hari ini sangat penting... A-Aku hanya penasaran..! Sungguh!", ucap Marry dengan tersipu malu, merasa sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Naisha menggoyangkan tangannya dan menjawab Marry dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat sedikit aneh. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Marry! Yah... Aku bisa menunjukkan sifatku yang sesungguhnya hanya pada orang yang sudah akrab denganku... Jadi, aku agak gugup saat pertama kali mengenal kalian."

"Ja-Jadi kami sudah menjadi teman akrabmu?", tanya Marry sekali lagi dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naisha sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku segera memakai _jersey_ merahku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. "Hei. Cepatlah. Kita harus menyelamatkan 'mereka'."

"Ya," balas mereka sambil berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Walau kami terlihat tenang seperti ini... Sebenarnya kami juga merasa panik dan berharap rencana kami bisa berhasil...

* * *

"Sudah sampai," ucapku sambil melihat gedung sekolahku yang sudah 2 tahun lamanya tidak kulihat. Masih belum berubah sama sekali.

Saat aku mencapai tepat di depan gerbang sekolah itu, aku segera berlari meninggalkan Marry dan Noel dengan cepat. Berpencar. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti cara meyakinkan Ayano, jadi aku bersama dengan Naisha, berlari menuju atap. Sedangkan, Marry dan Noel mencari Haruka dan Takane di kelas mereka. Siapa tahu mereka sudah ada di kelas itu? Dan menurut Naisha, sepertinya si Kenjirou-sensei itu ada bersama dengan Ayano dulu.

Jadi begini, aku dan Naisha akan 'menyelamatkan' Ayano. Marry dan Noel menjaga Haruka dan Takane diam-diam dari Kenjirou-sensei, dan jika ada Kenjirou-sensei, Marry dan Noel akan melaporkan pada kami melalui HP.

Kami sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang sejak kemarin, saat kami berjalan menuju rumahku.

Kami berdua menaiki tangga menuju atap. Namun, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan lelaki dari atap tersebut. Terkejut, aku segera membuka pintu itu dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kano berteriak histeris. Kenjirou _-ular-_ berdiri disana dengan wajah yang tenang. Dan Ayano... Dia sudah siap-siap untuk menjatuhkan dirinya...

Aku membelalakkan mataku, bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhkan gemetar. Takut. Rasa ketakutan ini mulai terasa menelanku.

_'Tidak... Aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi... Aku harus menyelamatkannya...'_, pikirku untuk menggoyahkan rasa takutku.

"A-AYANO!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari untuk menggapai Ayano.

Ayano, Kenjirou, dan Kano menyadariku setelah aku berteriak. Kano dan Ayano pun tercengang melihatku, seakan-akan mengatakan _'Mengapa dia ada disini?'_

Namun, saat itu Ayano tidak dapat menyeimbangkan posisinya lebih lama lagi. Jadi, tubuh Ayano mulai bergoyang dan terjatuh dari pembatas itu. Aku pun dengan cepat menggapai tangannya. Dan setelah berjuang keras dan mengulurkan tanganku dengan cepat, aku menggenggam tangan Ayano dengan erat agar dia tak terjatuh.

Naisha pun mengulurkan tangannya pula untuk menggapai tangan Ayano yang satu lagi, tapi tidak berhasil. Tangannya terlalu jauh darinya.

"Shi-Shintaro-kun... Kenapa...?", bisik Ayano padaku yang masih berusaha menahan dan menarik Ayano ke atas. _'Uh, tenagaku lemah... Aku tidak kuat.'_

Saat aku hampir saja melepaskan tangan Ayano karena tidak kuat lagi tanpa kusadari, Naisha segera mengubah warna matanya menjadi merah dan menatap mata Ayano yang semakin lama semakin terjatuh ke bawah. Sambil terjatuh seperti itu, Ayano menyadari kedua mata Naisha yang berubah menjadi merah. Belum sempat Ayano membelalakkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia menghilang dari penglihatanku...

_'Jangan-Jangan, dia dipindahkan Naisha ke tempat lain?'_

Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, Ayano berpindah ke belakangku. Kami semua pun terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Ayano mulai bertanya pada Naisha, "Kamu... punya mata merah juga?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Naisha. Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

'**Ular**' itu pun juga segera berbicara setelah melihat kejadian tadi. '**Ular**' menatap tajam pada Naisha dengan sedikit tersenyum licik, "Aaah... Kau punya juga ya?"

"P-Punya apa...?", tanya Naisha dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kekuatan itu... Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... Hm." Ular itu berjalan semakin mendekat pada Naisha agar bisa memerhatikan matanya.

Naisha tampak terkejut, bahkan dia berkeringat dan seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya... Aku harus membantunya...

_'Ular itu berbahaya. Aku harus mencari cara agar kami semua bisa kabur.'_

"Ayano... Kesini." Aku memanggil Ayano dengan mengerakkan tanganku. Ayano pun yang tadi hanya terdiam karena terkejut... mungkin, menyadari panggilanku dan menghampiriku. Aku pun sedikit membungkukkan badanku dan berbisik, "Mungkin aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti... Karena itu, ayo kita kabur."

Ayano memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa... Shintaro-kun? Kenapa kamu tahu aku ada disini...? Dan aku tidak boleh kabur, aku harus menjalankan misiku...!", seru Ayano, namun masih berbisik.

"Jangan bercanda!", teriakku dengan wajah yang marah. Ayano sedikit tercengang melihatku yang marah. Kami pun terdiam sebentar. Ayano seperti takut padaku karena aku yang marah tadi.

_'Ini bukan salahnya... Aku harus menenangkan diriku.'_

"Ehem." Aku mengepalkan tanganku di bawah daguku dengan berpura-pura batuk. Lalu aku melanjutkan. "Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian dia... Naisha sudah terlihat seperti orang yang kepanikan. Aku punya ide," ujarku pada Ayano

Sementara itu, aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Kano di depan pintu atap dengan masih menatap heran apa yang terjadi di depannya. Aku pun segera menyadari Kano dan berbisik lagi, "Aku akan melepaskan Kano juga... Karena itu, beri aku kesempatan dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Maaf, karena melibatkanmu, Ayano... Yang penting, semuanya harus selamat dari '**dia**'."

Ayano menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Gak apa-apa. Aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang. Tapi setelah ini, boleh aku mendengar penjelasanmu?"

"Iya," jawabku.

Aku pun segera memberikan isyarat kepada Naisha. Naisha memerhatikan isyaratku lalu mengedipkan matanya sekali, dia tak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena ada '**ular**' itu yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya.

Aku dan Ayano pun berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, mengendap-endap di belakang '**ular**'.

Namun, sepertinya dugaanku salah... '**Ular**' itu malah menengok ke arah kami dengan cepat. Aku sendiri juga kaget. Menyadarinya, aku segera menarik tangan Ayano lalu Kano dengan cepat, lalu kami membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari sana.

Kami pun menuruni tangga dan berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana, sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kami pun menghela nafas karena kelelahan dan keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku menatap Ayano dan Kano. Mereka masih berusaha mengambil nafas. Tapi... Tunggu. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

_'Ah, Naisha masih ada disana! Gawat!'_

Aku segera panik setelah menyadarinya, lalu aku dengan tanpa sadar, langsung berlari kembali menuju sekolah itu. Namun, gerakanku dihentikan oleh Ayano yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, terlihat wajah Ayano yang berantakan dan ekspresinya bercampur dengan tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Ayano...?", tanyaku dengan berpura-pura tenang, menahan rasa panikku yang meluap.

Ayano menjawab, masih menatapku dengan mengerutkan alisnya, "... Shintaro-kun... Sebenarnya, kenapa ka-"

Perkataan Ayano terhenti karena tiba-tiba Naisha muncul di tengah-tengah kami, sehingga membuat kami semua kaget.

"Naisha! Kenapa kau ada disini!? Ah iya... Kau punya kekuatan '**itu**' ya...?"

"Ya... Untung aku berhasil kabur...", balas Naisha dengan suara kecil sambil memerhatikan kami semua.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya...", ucap Kano yang daritadi terdiam. Kami semua menoleh padanya. "Kau... juga punya kekuatan mata?", lanjut Kano sambil menunjuk Naisha dengan jarinya.

Naisha menggaruk kepalanya, keringat juga mulai terlihat di wajahnya, dan dia juga mulai memasang senyuman aneh di bibirnya. "Iya... Mungkin?", jawabnya.

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan mungkin?", tanya Kano serius.

Naisha menelan ludahnya, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Entah aku tidak tahu kenapa dia gak mau menjawabnya... Yah tapi, sudahlah.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang," sela aku. Kemudian, aku menoleh ke arah Ayano. "Ayano. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat menemui Haruka dan Takane di kelas mereka. Sepertinya '**ayah**'mu mengincar mereka..."

"Haruka-san... dan Takane-san...? Apa yang akan '**ayah**' lakukan!?", seru Ayano sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat di samping tubuhnya.

"... Pokoknya mereka bisa mati jika kita hanya terus disini... Si '**ular**' itu ingin membunuh mereka dan sepertinya akan pergi ke kelas mereka sekarang...", jelas Naisha dengan serius menatap ke depan.

"Iya. Kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu sebagai jalan pintas untuk kesana 'kan? Pakai kekuatanmu itu pada kami dan kau sendiri," ujarku padanya.

Naisha terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapanku. "Heh. Jadi kau sudah mengerti kekuatanku ya~?"

"Cepat pakai," ucapku dengan dingin.

"Iya, iya." Saat Naisha membalas kami, bahkan Ayano dan Kano pun tidak sempat bertanya, kedua matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia pun menatap mata kami semua, lalu berhasil berpindah ke depan kelas Takane dan Haruka, disusul Naisha setelahnya.

"Naisha! Shintaro!"

Aku dan Naisha menengok ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Noel, diikuti Marry di belakangnya.

Noel berdiri di tengah-tengah kami, lalu ia memerhatikan wajah Ayano dan Kano dengan agak serius. Dia pun kembali menoleh padaku dan Naisha. "Jadi... Kalian sudah berhasil menyelamatkan mereka...", ucapnya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan Takane dan Haruka?"

Mendengarku, Noel mulai memasang wajah sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf... Tadi kami kehilangan jejak Takane-san dan Haruka-san... Dan sepertinya mereka kembali ke kelas ini," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa kehilangan jejak mereka?", tanya Naisha penasaran.

"Yah..." Noel mulai tersenyum aneh dan terdiam sebentar. "Tadi... Marry ingin ke toi-"

"Uwaaah! N-Noel-san! To-Tolong jangan beritahu mereka!" Marry berteriak menyela ucapan Noel. Noel pun mengangguk kecil.

"Aah... Kau ingin ke toilet, Marry," ucap Naisha memperjelas dengan tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil dari belakang kami. Aku pun melirik ke arahnya. Ternyata si Kano lah yang terkekeh kecil.

"Heh. Kau lucu sekali, Marry!", ucap Kano masih bercampur dengan tawanya.

"Ka-Kano!" Marry menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sedikit marah.

"Hei, hei. Kalian jangan bercanda terus...", ucapku dengan mengerutkan alisku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shintaro-kun. Tidak ada yang salah kalau tertawa 'kan?", ucap Ayano sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahku sedikit memerah karenanya.

Saat kami semua tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, tawa kami itu seakan-akan menginginkan kami agar bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak ada yang mati dan tidak ada yang berubah... _'Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi. Misi kami ini harus berhasil...'_

"Ayano-chan? Shintaro? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ah... Mereka siapa?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang kukenal dari belakang kami semua. Kami semua pun bereaksi dan menengok ke arahnya. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Itu adalah suara... Ene- maksudku Takane.

_'Suaranya... memang benar-benar mirip dengan Ene... Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari dulu!?'_

Ah... Tapi ini kebetulan. Disini ada Takane. Jadi kami bisa menjauhkannya dari '**ular**' itu dengan lebih mudah... Tunggu.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Ada seorang lelaki lagi.

_'Haruka...? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak bersama Takane?'_

* * *

_"What do you think is the reason for my death?"_

_-Ayano Tateyama_

* * *

_**Author's Note** : chapter ini dibagi menjadi 2 part. Part 1 adalah menyelamatkan Ayano, dan yang ke-2 adalah menyelamatkan Haruka dan Takane. Disini terlihat Ayano dan Kano selamat 'kan? Jangan senang dahulu~! Belum tentu lho Ayano selamat. Mungkin saja mereka selamat, atau mungkin tidak selamat? Atau... Mungkin saja hanya Ayano yang selamat, tetapi Haruka dan Takane tidak selamat? Atau mungkin Ayano tidak selamat tapi Haruka dan Takane selamat. Atau malah Haruka yang tidak selamat? Tergantung ceritanya nanti, hehe. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Cerita ini masih sangat panjang!_

_Berikutnya, misi penyelamatan Haruka dan Takane!_


	9. NOTICE! -proloque has been fixed-

**NOTICE!**

Aku telah memperbaiki bagian _proloque_ dari fanfiction ini.

Mungkin ada yang berubah sedikit dan lebih terlihat lebih jelas pemikiran mereka.

Aku memperbaiki _proloque_ karena aku merasa alurnya kecepatan.

Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa ganti POV yang terlalu banyak... karena sudah terlanjur ^^

Jadi, jika mau, kalian boleh membacanya kembali! ^^

Maaf karena _words_ dari chapter _proloque_ itu jadi semakin banyak.

Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan melanjutkan chapter berikutnya kok! Maaf membuat readers kecewa karena berpikir ini adalah chapter baru, hehe _(Yah, sebenarnya agak lupa rencana untuk chapter berikutnya, jadi bikin rencana lain lol)._

Oke, terlalu banyak maaf wkwk


End file.
